A Marine and Pony Adventure
by M4a1andbarrets
Summary: Miller is a Marine who is killed in Iraq and is transported to the world of my little pony. He soon learns the value of friendship, and love.
1. Death or Rebirth

Hey guys, M4 here and this is a replacement chapter for chapter 1. I just found a good spell check feature that will allow me to spell better and correct any mistakes. So, anyways I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

**Location: Camp Providence, Iraq**

**Time: 1423**

This is camp Providence. Home to 50,000 Marines and a few Officers. Usually what happens here is either one of 4 things. PT, Shooting guns, trucks coming in and out of the camp, and a few test explosions. This is the story of One Marine whose life is about to change for good.

Millers P.O.V: "Hey Miller, want to arm wrestle?" PVT David Jones asked. I smiled and nodded. Jones was part of my squad. He was our medic and a damn good one at that. We walked over to a plank and set up. I grabbed his hand and he grabbed mine. Just then, a few other marines came over. They were chatting so much that these are the only sentences I heard come from them.

"Jones is gonna smoke him."

"Miller, you got this."

"I'm betting on Miller."

"I'll take that bet."

"I wonder if Jones is single."

"Miller is way hotter."

I smiled at the remarks as I waved over another one of my squadmates. Lance Corporal Brandon Mckenzie came over and started it. He was also part of my squad and was our cover guy. Basically, he uses his MK48 to cover us when we are in a tight spot.

"OK, ready...one...two...THREE." He said as he let go of our hands. Jones may be our medic but he was pretty strong. We were so close to a tie but I took the rest of my energy and beat him. The crowd of marines cheered as I walked away. Ok, so allow me to take the time and Introduce myself. I am Staff Sergeant Miller Thompson, United States Marine Corps. I am 30 years old. I have blue eyes, blond hair with a mohawk and a 6-pack of abs. My weapons are:

M4A1 with ACOG and Grenade Launcher

L115 with Extended mag

A Beretta M9

I will always clean them day after day. I am the leader and the sniper of my squad. There are a few more Marines in my squad. Corporal Thomas Stinger is our supplyman. He gives us guns, ammo, and Explosives. Last is Sergeant Jack Barretts and he is our other Machine Gunner. I smiled and walked into our barracks. Our squad name is Delta X-Ray 1. The other 2 Delta X-Rays do just regular supply runs while we do the most dangerous shit. We take down big people associated with al-queda and ISIS. So, they started puttinge bounties on us. Stinger got a $4,000 dollar bounty. Jones got a $3,500 dollar bounty. Barretts and Mckenzie both got 5,600 dollar bounty. Me? I actually had the biggest bounty of all. I got a 15,600 dollar bounty. Due to the fact that I killed 1,400 people and had blew up a few places infested with enemies. I received many rewards. Including the medal of honor and The purple heart. I smiled as I lay down own my bed. I was about to go to sleep but I heard an announcment.

DELTA X-RAY 1. REPORT TO COMMANDERS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY ." It said. I put on my green T-shirt and my Camo blouse and I ran straight to the commanders office. When I got there, my team was outside as well. I knocked on the generals door and waited for his answer.

"WHO IS IT." He yelled. I snapped to attention.

"SIR, DELTA X-RAY SIR. SIR, PERMISSION TO ENTER SIR." I yelled.

"Enter" He said. We all entered and stood at attention. We looked straight and we never looked at him in his eyes.

"Boys, you got a mission. You are going to this village to extract a P.O.W held captured. Their will also be enemy forces guarding the P.O.W. Just kill all enemies, extract the P.O.W, and get back here. Understood?" He said.

"YES SIR." We said as we got up and went to get our stuff. We got our vest, backpack, guns, and helmet. We then went into a humvee with a machine gun on top. We got in, and drove off. I mean, without all the bloodshed and enemies and soldiers around, this place is actually kind of pretty. The village was a few clicks away from where we were driving. I looked around and saw no enemys. Which was weird, considering that we would usually engage them in about 5 minutes. We stopped a few yards away from the village and began walking into it in diamond formation. I took point and began to run up a hill that will give me good vantage over the village while my team are going in. I ran and ran until I found good vantage. I stopped, laid down, and look down the scope of my sniper rifle. My team was going in. It was quiet, too quiet as my team moved in on the P. location. I saw nothing but cows, kids, and regular citizens. Jones and the rest stacked up against the door and he kicked it open. They went inside and saw nothing.

"Miller, there is nothing here." Barretts said. I took out my radio.

"HQ, this is Delta, X-RAY 1. There is now sign of the package anywhere." I said. Before they could answer back, 2 people came out holding a man in a Army Uniform with a bag over his head.

"Team, hostile on roof with the package." I said throught the radio. Before they could neutralize the threat, a sniper shot the P.O.W in the face. Out of nowhere, 50 or more enemys began to swarm in. They quickly took cover in the abandoned house. I took aim at one insurgent and fired. He quickly fell dead and I continued to do so. My team was taking them down one by one before one of them took out a rocket Launcher and fired in the house. I saw a huge explosion come from it.

"Team, are you there!? TEAM?!" I screamed. No one answered them. I stood up and ran to the humvee. I ran but I heard a gunshot. I felt a pain in my head and fell down as everything turned black.


	2. Finding Miller

Authors Note: Hey guys, M4 here. This is a update on chapter 2 in my story since I saw soooo many mistakes in it. I hope you like this new update and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: I woke up in a grassy field, not knowing where I am and how I got here. I stood up and found my guns, my bookbag and my guitar right next to me. I picked up my M4 and checked my ammo supply. "Ok, so 6 mags plus spare for M4. 5 mags plus spare for L115 and 4 mags plus spare for Beretta M9 and 2 mags for Barretts MK48" I metally noted as I counted them. I went over and opened my bookbag. Inside was my Journal, 4 MREs, 2 water bottles, a picture of me and my Uncle Jack, and a .357 Magnum with 24 rounds left. I picked up my stuff and started walking on a trail. Not knowing where it might lead me. I was actually surprised that I was here. I mean sure I was a Marine and I was supposed to go to heaven but now I really don't know. When I left Parris Island to Iraq, I was 6'4 and 256 pounds. I have blue eyes and I have blonde hair that was in a somewhat mohawk. The USMC allowed me to have my haircut like this, but I had to report to the Generals office whenever I came back from a Mission. I love to Play the Piano, an Electric/Acoustic Guitar and an Electric/Acoustic Violin. I had other plans to join the F.B.I after my service was over but well, I died. But I knew one thing, things was about to get interesting.

Twilights P.O.V: I was reading one of my books on Equestrian History because I had a feeling Princess Celestia might give me a test. My feelings about these things are never wrong but I think it was just stress. I have no idea why I have stress or how I got it but reading did help relieve it. I was about to go into another chapter but then Spike came over. "Uuh, Twilight? The girls are probably at the picnic spot. Can you help me pack the food and plates? Spike asked.

"Oooh noo, I completly forgot!" I screamed as I used my magic to pack everything in under a minute, quickly put them in the picnic basket and ran out of the house.

"Wait, did I forget something? I thought. Then it clicked.

"Wow, I forgot spike!" I said as I galloped back and found spike with his arms crossed. Since I had no time for arguing, I picked him up, put him on my back and ran to the picnic spot. I found the girls were already there.

"Hey girls, sorry im late." I said as I began setting the mat up.

"Sugercube, why were ya late agin? Applejack asked

Before I could answer, a red fireball came shooting through the sky and landing right into the Everfree Forest.

"Oh my, what might that be"? Rarity asked.

"I don't know but we have to find out" Rainbow Dash said

"Now hold on, it mah be some crazy monstah or somthin else that we nevah heard about. Applejack said.

"Yeah, whatever. Imma meet you guys there." Rainbow Dash said as she flew away. We all sighed before we ran after her.

Millers P.O.V: I was still following the trail, my M4 in my arms. I was pretty worried too, wondering if there was any hostiles here. I continued following the trail until I came to a sign that said: EVERFREE FOREST. "Now that is a shitty name for a forest." I muttered before something hit me.

"What the FUCK. Watch out Bitch" I shouted as I shoved it away.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that." The creature said as she was about to shove back before she saw me. She immediatly screamed and ran off.

"Uuuh, im not that ugly." I said as I shrugged and ran back. Worried if she is hostile and bringing more of her kind to harm me.

Rainbow Dash P.O.V: I flew fast back to my friends. I had to tell them what I saw and wonder what it might do. I was scared because it shoved me back hard. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I crashed right into Twilight.

"Oww, Rainbow, what was that for. Twilight asked as she rubbed her cheek.

"Sorry, but we have a crazy monster that attacked me. I said as my friends gasp.

"Nopony attacks our friend without punishment." Applejack said as she puched her hoof into the ground.

"Yeah, lets go find it. Lead the way Rainbow." Twilight said as I nodded and went to find the creature.

Millers P.O.V: "I better not find more of those things" I said as I cocked my rifle. I suddenly heard rustling coming from the bushes. I turned with my rifle raised, finger on the trigger.

"Who's there?" I called

I recieved no answer. I starting walking slowly towards the bushes, unaware that there was a specific purple Unicorn with a levitation spell. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted off the ground and up in the air.

"What, OOOOOOH SHIIIIIIT" I screamed as I went more higher in the air. Out of no where, a Rainbow hit me so hard I fell 15 feet to the ground. I was lucky that I suffered only a few scratches to my face. I fired my M4 into the trees and heard something screamed in fright.

"Come out and I won't hurt you." I said, not knowing who I was talking to yet. I quickly reloaded my rifle and cocked back my Grenade Launcher. Before anything else could happen, a huge, white flash blinded me and forced my to take cover behind a tree.

Celestia P.O.V: 5 minutes ago, I recieved a letter from Twilight Sparkle about some sort of monster that attacked Rainbow Dash. I immediatly cut off my work schedules and teleported myself into the Everfree Forest with 10 guards as well. I also brought my dear sister and Niece, as well as Shining Armor. When we teleported into the forest, we saw Twilight and her friends hiding behind the bushes.

"Twilight, are you all right"I asked, for I was worried if she was hurt.

"Yes, I am your highness. We were tracking down a moster that attacked Rainbow Dash. We were so close to Capturing it until Rainbow hit it and it fell from the sky." Twilight said.

Before I could tell her anything else, I heard somepony say something behind me.

"Oh I attack you. Yeah, ok. Says the ponys who attacked ME and I tried not to hurt you." A Voice said.

We all turned to the voice and what we saw suprised us all. Standing their was a creature standing on its hind legs. It wore some sort of uniform I believe over its body. It pointed a black figure at us. My guards immediatly pointed their weapons at it. Knowing it was outnumbered, it raised its left hoof but it was NOT a hoof. It was a thing I believe was called a "hand" and connected to it was things called "Fingers". Now, I became angry. It attacked one of the elements of harmony and was pointing a weapon at ME.

"Drop your weapon and we won't harm you." I said, trying not to harm it. The creature just shook its head.

"I won't harm you, but im staying with my rifle, thanks." It said.

Just then, Rainbow Dash went right next to me.

"Its HIM. Thats the creature that attacked me." Rainbow said.

"No, I did not. I pushed you back because you scared me." He said with a calm tone. He gently put his weapon on the ground and put his bag down as well.

"What is you name, Ma'am?" He asked, looking right at me. Kowing he would not harm any of us, I decided to tell him.

"My name is Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria." I said with a calm tone.

He smiled, not in a joking way but in a friendly manner.

"My name is Staff Sergeant Miller Thompson, United States Marines Ma'am." He said as he held out his hand. I smiled and gently shook it.

"Care to tell me what happen Miller?" I asked.

"Well, Ok so here's what happened...

**5 Minutes later**

And thats how we are here now." He said.

"Well, alright. Let me speak to my sister and Niece to see what we might to with you." I said with serious tone in my voice.

"Take as long as you need" He said.

We soon came into a agreement. Miller can stay in Ponyville and live in Twilights house but he will not harm anypony unless he ABSOLUTLY needs too. He will not use his weapons near ponyville, but he can keep them. After telling him about this, he nodded and agreed. We then left and Miller stayed at twilights house. But one thing was for sure. We need more answers from him and we need more info about him.


	3. Secret revealed

Hey guys, sorry that I have not posted any other chapters in 2 years. My old computer has been corrupted with a virus and it blocked me from using my fanfiction account. But I now have a new laptop and I will be posting more chapters prior to my story. I am also accepting any OCs from all authors to put in my story. Just leave your OC and its description in the reviews. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to your guys later.

Millers P.O.V: I was still awake at night. Wondering how I got here and if I could be sent back. I was also thinking about my squadmates, knowing that they are gone and in heaven by now. But most of all, I was thinking about Sarah. How she would always put a smile on my face whenever I came home. I was also thinking about Emily, how we would always play with eachother. My smile faded, knowing full well they are gone. I pulled my blanket over as I fell asleep. But I really didn't get that much sleep. 5 hours later, I woke up from a nightmare. That I died along with my team and we went to the bottom of hell. But I looked around and sighed, knowing full well Marines don't die that easily. I got up and took off my desert camo BDU and put it neatly in my bag. I then took out my green woodlan camo BDU and put it on. I went over to my gun bag and took out my guns. I started cleaning them, first with my m4. Each of my weapons saved my life in a different way. My m4 took a Ak round to the scope, stoping the bullet in time. My beretta m9 took a grenade for me and my L115 took a 7.62mm sniper bullet to the barrel. Each one was fixable(exept my Beretta, I had to get a new one but better model). After cleaning my guns, I heard my stomach growl and decided to go eat. I went upstairs very quietly and entered the kitchen. I looked around and found lots of pans, eggs, and pancake batter. "Time to start cooking" I though to myself as I began to cook.

Twilights P.O.V: I was studying all night, trying to find out more about humans. I was surprise to find nothing about them exept in starswirl the bearded. He says that all humans are violent and kill anything innocent. They start many wars between eachother and have a tendence of murder in them. I was starting to worry if Miller was like this. "Spike, please come here" I Called. I heard him grumble a response and got up. "Twilight please, stop waking me up like this." Spike said drowsly. I rolled my eyes. "Look, I need you to write me a letter to Princess Celestia, Its about Miller." I said. Immediatly, he took out a quill and paper. "Ok, write this: Dear Princess Celestia, I found some really Interesting yet horrible things about humans. I would like for you to come here and let Miller explain himself because im worried he might be a mass murderer. Please bring luna and cadence and shining armor as well, for protection if he lashes out. Your fathful Student, Twilight Sparkle. Ok spike send it." I said. He nods and blows on the paper, sending it to canterlot. 30 seconds later, she writes back. I quickly grabbed it and read. Dear, Twilight Sparkle, I will be there in half an hour with luna, cadence, and your brother. Just keep away from Miller as far as possible until we get there. Stay calm and act normally. I fear you might be correct, since he said nothing about himself yesterday. But today we will get answers. But do not tell him. Princess Celestia. I looked at the letter and sighed. "Ok spike, stay here while I get my friends, We need them here also". I said as I walked to my room door. "Uhhhhhh, ok twilight but please don't be long, he freaks me out too."He said. I nodded and ran out of the house.

Millers P.O.V: I just saw Twilight ran out of the house. As usual, my Marine instincts kick in and I feel somthing is wrong. I just shook it off and finished with the last pancake. "Hey spike your hungry?" I asked as I layed the food out of the table. Spike just stared at the food for 45 seconds and literally jumped on the table and began gobbling it down. I shrugged and began eating as well. 28 minutes later, we finished off with the pancakes and eggs. I then heard the door open and came in the mane 6. "Hey girls, hungry?" I asked but got cold stares instead. I was about to ask what is wrong but then a white flash blinded me. I then saw the 3 princesses and Captain Shining Armor standing there. I looked outside and 95 Royal Guards surrounded the tree. "Miller, we need to talk".Princess Celestia said as the mane 6 surrounded her. I nodded slowly and felt my .357 being lifted from behind me. You don't need this, now do you? Asked shining Armor as he placed my gun on the table. "Miller, we want answers and we want them now."Princess Cadence said codly "Where did you come from, what job did you have, and what did you do throughout your life." She said in a angry tone.

Lunas P.O.V: The human just stared at us for a few moments before answering. "I came from a planet called earth, and I was born in Houston, Texas. I worked as a Soldier for my country and for my home. I was in and out of the war, and I killed many bad people that pose a threat to my friends and allys." He said. "What is this then?" I asked liften a silver object from the table. "I killed bad people with that" was all he said before he took it. Shining Armor pointed his weapon at him but Miller never pointed his at him. He gently sat down and put the weapon back on the table.

Miller P.O.V: Here I am, just answering questions until Celestia asked this "Did you lose people through you own fault? I then became angry, knowing Celestia might think its my fault my friends died. "Thats none of your buisness, nor none of your concern." I said. "Don't you dare talk to my sister like that." Luna said, her anger rising as well but I digress. "Im not answering that" I said. "So, then you are a Murderer" Rainbow Dash said as she went in my face. "Protecting my country and my home does not make me a murderer." I said, my voice rising. "Oh yeah, I bet your friends died because of you, because of your stupid decisions. " Rainbow Dash screamed at me. Thats when I had it. "Oh Ok. so you saying all those men, and women died because of me. Let me tell your something. MY FAMILY AND MY BEST FRIENDS DIED IN AND BECAUSE OF THIS WAR. I LOST MY WIFE AND CHILD BECAUSE OF THIS WAR AND THATS WHY I KEEP FIGHTING. SO NO OTHER FAMILY CAN FEEL THE WAY I FEEL RIGHT NOW. I screamed at her. Everyone was surprised at what I just said. I was already in tears as I ran out of twilights home.


	4. Is He Gone Forever?

Hey guys, I hope you liked my 3rd chapter in my story. I felt like it needed some drama and sadness, so I came up with that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: I ran. I ran and ran until ponyville was not in sight anymore. I ran until I found my way into the Everfree Forest and in the exact spot I was found in. I stopped and sat against a tree and started thinking. Did they think I was a psychopath? Did they thought I love to kill? Was I part of some sort of sick experiment that Celestia made? I had so many questions in my mind that I got a headache from it. I felt my hand grasp the revolver on my back. I just stared at it and began thinking of ending my life. I would be with my family and friends and end my life of pain. But I shook my head. If I ever did, I could just be saying goodbye world and hello Satan. Humans and hell don't mix together (unless you did unspeakable things to innocent people). I got up and began walking back. They need to know why I ran and why I cried. My pain is so hurtful that not even my uncle Jack could help me with it. But my thoughts were interupted when I heard noises in the bushes. I stopped and began loading my revolver. Suddenly, a huge ass bear came rushing out of the bushes and and ram me straight into a tree. I looked around and saw my gun right behind the bear. I then drew my knife and ran around it. They bear then tried to swip at me but missed and exposed its left eye too much. "Too easy".I muttered as I sunk my knife in its eye. But with a little strength left, it threw me against another tree and a a stick impaled me from behind, going right through my stomach. The last thing I saw was a bright light and a familiar white pony running to me.

Celestia P.O.V: I felt it was my fault that Miller ran off. If I never let my curiosity get the better of me, he would still be here. I sent dozens of guards after him but he had a 15 minute head start. So he was probably in the forest. "Shining Armor will accompany me into the forest. Twilight, take your friends and look everywhere in ponyville. Luna please try to track him down while everyone is away." I said.

"But Princess, should we wait for more guards to show?" Asked shining Armor.

"No, we must find him before he gets himself killed!" I stated as we both exited twilight home and ran straight to the forest. We then found 13 guards sitting outside of the forest.

"What are your doing, GO SEARCH OR HIM. STOP SITTING AROUND. THIS IS NOT WHAT I PAY YOU TO DO". I said with my Royal Canterlot Voice. They quickly saluted and ran inside the forest.

"Shining Armor, you shall deal with them afterwords but first help me look for Miller. I will fly up and search with the pegasi while you stay and search with the Unicorns. Understood?" I asked.

"Yes your highness" He said as he ran to catch up with the unicorns.

I then flew up and found Seargent Soarin leading 5 other pegasi over the forest.

"SEARGENT SOARIN". I called for him. He immediatly flew to me. "Yes, your highness?" He asked. "Have your found him yet?" I asked.

No you- before he can finish we heard a horrible roar. We flew straight to where we heard it and saw Miller fighting a Ursa Minor. We saw him stab the Ursa in the eye but the beast threw him against a tree. A stick went right through Millers stomach. We went straight to his aid but one thing went through my mind.

Was he dead?


	5. Cloudsdale

Hey guys, I know this is another chapter I wrote today but can you blame me? Not writing for a year or 2 takes a toll on you. I would like to thank Carolinasandstorm94 for leaving his/her OC. I would also like to thank the other authors who gave me some advice on writing my story. Anyways, enjoy and leave some more OCs.

Millers P.O.V: Pain. Shearing pain throughout my body. I keep seeing flashes. One was of me in some sort of chariot. Another was me being put in a streacher and was being rushed into surgery. You think a Bear can fucking kill a US Marine? Hell NO. But I admit, It hurt alot. Then everything was black. A black fog surrounded me but I was a sort of light on top. I made my mind up and ran towards the light. Once I touched the light, everything turned white and smelled of alchahole. I opened my eyes and I found myself in a doctors bed, and tubes surrounded my body. A second later a doctor came in.

"Hey doc, How bad are my injuries?" I asked.

"Well, a large stick went straight through your stomach, you broke 3 ribs and you dislocated your leg." He listed. "Oh, and that reminds me your friends are here if you like to see them".

Part of me wants them in. The other part wishes that they could just die in a pit of fire. But im a nice guy and a forgiving one. Even if I am a marine.

"Sigh, send them in. I said, not knowing I will have reget that decision since the girls all DIVE BOMBED on me.

"OOOOOOOOH Miller, we though you DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEED. Pinkie said

"Yeah well, Marines don't die easily". I said with a smile. After I said that, the Princesses came in. I gave a small Salute to them.

"Miller, its a good thing you are alive but I have to speak for everyone that we are sorry for how we treated you. We should have not avalanched you with so many questions and such, even since it was your first time visiting. Princess Celestia said.

"Its ok, If I was a ruler and someone came here from another galaxy, I would want answers too." I said and they each giggled.

"Uuuuuuuh Miller? I am sooo sorry for what I said. I didnt know your lost alot of people throughout that war you were in. Can you forgive me? Rainbow Dash Asked.

Now this was tricky. People usually in this situation just say no or they lash out. I mean who wouldnt right? Calling you a murderer and blaming your friends deaths on your. But, I was a nice person and I said

"Yes I forgive you Rainbow Dash. I said with a smile.

She hooved pumped me and gave me a hug.

"Rainbow Dash, why don't you take Miller to Cloudsdale. Im sure he will might enjoy it. Celestia said with a wink.

"Awsome, trust me, cloudsdale is AMAZING. Rainbow dash cheered.

Celestia then turned to the doctor. "Doctor Hooves, is Miller able to move around.

"Yes he is. We did relocate his leg but he will limp for a while. Also be careful of hugging him, since his ribs still need more time to heal. Doc Hooves stated.

"OK, lets go." I said as I went over to put on my uniform but I stopped. "Uuuh girls, can you give me some privacy please"? I asked.

They nodded and let. My green BDU had some dry blood on it but I rinse it away. I was surprised to see that no hole was anywhere in my uniform."Guess it was Rarity" I thought as I put it on and went outside.

"OK, lets go"! I said with a grin on my face.

1 hour and 30 Minutes later

The hot air baloon landed on a puffy cloud. Everywhere was Pegasi flying and chatting. Twilight put some sort of spell on me so I can stand on the clouds and not fall. Rainbow Showed me around the place and I was surprised on how the pegasi reacted. They each gave me a warm hello and good day, not once judgeing me by my looks. Soon, we went into a big, golden color factory.

"And this is the Rainbow Factory. Here we make all the Rainbows that happen in Equestria. Rainbow dash said proudly as she showed everyone inside.

"Miller do they have Rainbow Factorys where you come from?" She asked.

"No, where I come from, rainbows happen when rain stops and the sun begins to start to shine" I stated.

Before she had time to talk, a pegasi went over and started talking to rainbow dash. This Pegasi had a cyan coat and purple mane. His cutie mark was of a snow tornado. Rainbow Dash then waved us over.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Cloud Dasher. He works here with me and is the 2nd fastest flyer in all of equestria. Rainbow dash said.

"Nice to meet you and I would have been the 1st fastest if Rainbow here wouldn't have beat me in a race." Cloud Dasher stated.

"You would never beat me but we gotta go catch you later, ok cloud? Rainbow dash hooved pumped him.

"You bet, later" Cloud said as he flew off.

After the tour we all went on the balloon and flew down back to ponyville. Twilight allowed me to stay in her basement, which I accepted and went inside it. My stuff was still there and so was my guns. I didn't realize how tired I was because once I layed down, I passed out.


	6. Meeting Vinyl

Hey guys, m4 hear and I am glad to say writing in fanfiction was awsome and amazing. I will soon be writing new stories, not just in My Little Pony but with other cartoons/movies as well. Enjoy this new chapter and I will talk to you guys later.

3rd person P.O.V: 2 months past since Miller came into ponyville. Every since then, the residents of Ponyville and Cloudsdale became very fond of him. They all accepted him as one of their own and part of their communities. But deep down, Miller missed earth. He missed hanging out with his buddies and he missed Sarah most of all. He missed Emily and he missed his parents. Thanks to his Identity as a Marine, his enemies were able to locate and terminate his family. He was never the same after that. 99% of his time was spent on the shooting range and in the gym. He came into the Marines skinny as a shrimp and barley 100 pounds. He came out of his 1st tour buff as hell and a surprising 256 pounds. His shooting skills went through the roof and his confirmed killes surprised the President himself. 1,456 confirmed kills and 98% were all headshots. When the all Generals and Admirals saw this, they immediatly promoted him from Lance Corporal to Staff Seargent. They also shipped him off to Sniper School in Colorado Springs. But he loved Equestria and he loved his friends and home. Also, deep down, he had a crush on Princess Celestia herself. It was probably because she reminded Miller alot about his wife Sarah. Apparantly, they had alot of similarities. Sarah had the same eyes and kind manner like Celestia. Celestia had Sarahs tough yet soft manners to all of her subjects and had a loud voice when she gets angry. He would smile at this, cause Celestia is like a Mother. You screw with her kids, she screws with you. But, whenever he is kept alone, Miller makes songs. He loves to express his feelings though music. He doesn't just play acoustic Guitar, but also Piano, Violin, and Electric Violin/Guitar. What he doesn't know yet is that a particular Gala is about to begin.

Millers P.O.V: I was just doing my regular PT drill. 100 push ups, 80 pull ups, 150 sit ups, and 5 mile run. The pull ups, I had to do from a tree but other than that, it was fun. But, thanks to the hot sun, I was sweating like an ape. So, by the time I came back to the Library, I stinked like a skunk. When I walked in, it even made Twilight drop her book.

"MILLER, what is that smell"!? Twilight asked in exasperation

"That is the stench of PT in the Marines. Don't worry, you get used to it. I said with a smile.

"Well, that smell is not permitted here. You don't want to smell like that at the Grand Galloping Gala." She said as she used her magic to tear off my shirt. Which caused her to blush deeply afterwords.

"Uhh, quick question. Whats the Grand Galloping Gala? I asked while putting on a clean shirt.

"Oooooh, I forgot to tell you". She faced hooved herself. "The Grand Galloping Gala is a Royal Party in where all of Canterlot and a few lucky Ponies are invited too. Celestia personally sent tickets to me to distribute to all of our friends and she sent one to you as well." She said with a wink.

Twilight was the only Unicorn that knew my crush. But I know Twilight and she even Pinkie Pie promised not to tell anypony. But I have my doubts, since secrets always have a way of getting out. I then took a letter that Twilight wanted me to read and it said.

Dear Miller,

I, Princess Celestia, Cordially invite you to the Grand Galloping Gala that is being held in 2 days. I ask that you wear nice attire when attending the gala. I also request that you play a few songs on your Guitar or any instrument of you choice. See you soon,

Princess Celestia.

"Cool, so Princess Celestia wants me to play any song on my guitar or any other instrument of my choosing? I asked.

"Yes, she does request also for one slow\romantic song, the rest you choose." Twilight Informed.

"Yeah, I got some ideas. Anyways, is their a place in town where I could get a piano or a Electric Violin? I asked.

"Well, there is a place in town with a pony called Vinyl Scratch. She makes all the music that goes around here." Twilight said as she headed toward the door.

"Ok, lets check it out" I said as I followed her out the door.

15 minutes later.

As we went inside Vinyls place, I was surprised. There was so many things here that I didn't know that the town had. Inside had a dj booth, Amplifires, Speakers, etc. On one part of the wall, it had Electric Guitars and pianos. Just before we even stepped more inside, a unicorn came by. She had an all white fur with a blue mane and tail. She wore these cool purples goggles over her eyes. Her cutie mark was of a music note.

"Hey Twilight, whats up?" She said as she took off her goggles. Her eyes were a light blue color.

"Nothing, Miller here wants a Piano and a Electric Violin if you have any."? Twilight asked.

"Well, I got Pianos but I don't have any Electric Violins here. Sorry." Vinyl said as she showed us pleny of Pianos. I found a big yet light one thats carryable.

"Vinyl, can you make me a Electric Violin and a few more things? I asked.

"Sure, just show me what you need for it." She said with a smile.

After showing her what I need, and telling her how to make it. I thanked her and left.


	7. White Suit

Millers P.O.V: After leaving Vinyls place, we went straight to Raritys Bouquite to see if she can help make me a suit. From what Twilight was telling me, she makes the most fabulous suits and dresses for all Ponies, Pegasi, etc. When we stopped at her Bouquite, I was surprised. It really looked like a small castle. We stepped inside and it was very clean and white. Unlike the Military fort he had to stay in, this was actually pretty nice.

"Rarity, are you here?" Twilight called.

"Coming darling, i'll be down in a moment." Called Rarity.

We then sat down and waited for a few minutes until Rarity came down.

"What can I do for you twilight. Oh are you two here for your measurements?! Rarity asked really exitedly.

"Yes, we are" Twilight said

"Very well, Twilight I will do yours first. Miller, I would do yours last". Rarity said.

"Ok, Miller stay here, ok." Twilight said as she followed Rarity upstairs. I looked around and found a few magazines to read. I began reading them and surprisingly found them entertaining. 10 minutes later, the girls came back now.

"Miller, its your turn now." Rarity said as she motioned me to follow her. I went upstairs with her and followed her instructions.

"Miller, please take off your clothes so I can properly Measure you." Rarity said. I nodded as I took off everything exept my boxers. I saw Rarity Blushed so deeply that I never saw a mares face go so red before.

"Uuuuuh, are you ok? I asked Rarity.

"I, uh, yes, i-im f-fine." She shook her head. "Lets just get this over with. She said as she began measuring me.

"Miller, what color do you perfer for your Suit. She asked while I was putting back on my clothes.

"I perfer Red and Black but I would like an all white Suit." I said as she nodded.

"How much will it be Rarity? Twilight asked as she took out a bag of bits.

"No payment necessary darling. Measuring Miller was payment enough". Rarity said as she gave me a wink. I blushed and we both left Raritys Bouquite. 2 days before the gala. Then something came through my mind. What songs will I play at the Gala?


	8. The Gala Drama Part 1

Millers P.O.V: Its been 2 days. 2 days and TODAY is the Grand Galloping Gala. I still haven't got any word from Vinyl about my Violin. I still need to figure out what Songs will I perform at the gala. I already know about the romantic one. I still need to figure out what others I need to perform. I promised Celestia that I would Perform 5 songs. One romantic, the rest is up to me. I really am in deep shit if I don't come up with 5 songs. So I went over to my computer(Yes guys, he has a computer with him. I forgot to put it in other chapters) and began looking a couple of songs. I looked and found 4 songs that Celestia and the croud would really enjoy! I checked my watch and I forgot one thing.

"I gotta get my SUIT!" I screamed as I ran out of twilights home and within 2 minutes, I found myself at Raritys Boutique. I knocked the door twice before I went inside.

"I'm Coming." Rarity called as I sat down and began to tap my foot. I only did this if I am really nervous or if I felt my Drill Sergeant right behind me. Soon, I heard hoof beats coming downstairs.

"Oh, hello Darling, I have your Suit ready". Rarity said beaming as she levitaded the suit to me. I went into changing room and tried it one. After putting it on, I walked out.

"Well, do you like it." Rarity asked as I walked infront of a mirror.

"No, I don't like it...Raritys face went down...I LOVE IT. I said screaming the last part. Rarity then beamed. The suit was Beautiful. It was all white with a black shirt underneath. It shined in the light. Rarity also made me Black dress shoes that fit me perfectly. I looked awsome in that suit.

"Rarity, you out did youself with this" I said as I gently began folding it back and putting it in a case where it would be safe.

"Why thank you Miller, that means a lot." She said as she blushed deeply.

Out of pure exitment and pure happyness, I kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes went wide eyed when I did.

"Just a friendly gesture" I said with a smile as I left. Leaving a shocked Rarity in her tracks.

I then ran to Vinyls place to see if she finished with my Violin. I ran and got there in under a minute. I walked inside and found Vinyl working on something.

"Hey Vinyl, hows my Violin coming?" I asked.

"Hold on...just about...Done."She said as she handed me my new Violin. The Violin was pearl white with its strings being as soft as a acoustic Violin. Its design was remarkable. Instead of have the 2 curvy parts on the violin, it only has one on the right. The other was replaced with a chin and shoulder rests. When I played a small key, it was silent. I mean it still played, but the sound was very small, small enough that only Vinyl and I could hear. Then she started telling me the cool parts about the Violin, which I knew already. The Violin is fitted with three plug-ins. One for earplugs, one for an amplifier, and one for a loop station.(I'll get to that later on). It need an amplifier in order for it to sound like an acoustic Violin. S he gave me a small, yet loud amp and suprisingly, she gave me a Boss R-C3 Loop Station. Now this Particular Looper was AWSOME. It can save 99 recordings. It has a built in beat for whenever you need it. It was small and light, so it was easy to move. It can also be connected to a Piano, and electric guitars.(The Violin is a Yamaha SV 130, look it up).

"Thanks Vinyl, how can I ever repay you." I said with a smile.

"Well, how about you can perform in my club in 2 weeks? I have producers coming from all over Equestria to find "the next big thing". She Informed.

"Ok, sure sign me up" I said with a smile. After signing a clipboard that had about a zillion names, I thanked her and ran home to dress.

**5 minutes before Gala Begins.**

I was really nervous on the way to the Gala. The girls were chatting away in the carriage that Celestia arranged to take us their. My instruments were in 2 black bags that were carryable. I secretly put my Beretta and .357 Magnum in shoulder holsters that I concealed in my jacket. I was nervous attending the party, since Celestia said that Lord Tirek of the griffin kingdom is coming, as well as Queen Chrisilis of the Changeling Kingdom. Their was peace between the 3 kingdoms, but their are their to talk to Celestia about joining the 3 kingdoms into one big country of Harmony. But Celestia ordered more guards on post, since she knew how tricky and decieving the lord and queen can be. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I barley felt the carriage stop.

"Miller, are you coming?" Asked Twilight as the girls began to leave the Carriage.

"Yeah, just nervous is all" I said as I took my bags and walked inside. I was completely suprised. Their was many Royal ponies all inside, chatting and eating fine food. The girls stayed with me because many ponies were shooting my bad looks. Some began muttering, and others just moved away. The girls felt bad that I was being treated like this, but I was treated 1 billion times WORSE in Parris Island. We continued walking until we bumped into Princess Celestia.

"Hello Miller, hello girls." Celestia greeted with a smile.

"Hello Princess, I am ready to peform whenever you want me too." I said with a smile.

"Very well, follow me. Girls, go enjoy yourselves." Celestia said. The girls said their goodbyes and ran in different directions. I began to follow princess Celestia until she stopped at a stage.

"You can set up and peform here Miller. You can start performing as soon as I enter the room. The romantic song shall be put last, alright? She said.

"Sure, I won't let you down."I said as I began to set things up. I had things in order. I will play a different song with a different instrument. I was still setting things up until a shadow went over me. I looked up and saw a Gigantic Griffon looking down upon me with scorn.

"Uuuh, hi" I greeted. The griffon scoffed.

"You say Hello Lord Tirek the great when addressing me." Tirek said as he growled and walked away with 3 other Griffons.

"Dick headed piece of shit" I muttered as I began tuning the Violin. After making sure everything was perfect, I began saying the order in my head.

2 Violin songs, 2 Guitar songs, and 1 Piano song. I keep repeating the order in my head. Just then, Princess Celestia grabbed a microphone and began with a speech.

Good evening my loyal Subjects. I hope everyone is having a great time at the Gala. Crowd cheers. While I am away, Miller here will play a few songs to entertain you. Before the crownd could protest, Celestia said. If anypony has a problem with it, they would have a long serious talk with me. No, one? Well, enjoy and I will be with you all soon. Celestia said as she walked off the stage. I felt goosebumps go up my spine when the crowd turn towards me. I picked up my Violin and took the mic

"My first song is Called halo by beyonce".(Look up Bryson Andres Halo. He is an awsome Electric Violinist and play the Sv 130 just like me.) The song starts slow and go fast as it progresses. The crowd actually began to enjoy the music. Even though it was loud. After playing, the crowd cheered.

"This next song is called Pompeii by Bastilli." (Look up Bryson andres Bastilli Pompeii. He also play a few other songs in the video as well.) Now the crowd actually began to enjoy my music. After that, I placed my Violin down and walked to my Guitar

"These next 2 songs, I will play on my guitar. This song is called better by Tyler ward. (look him up on youtube).

Yellow boxes in my car

Pack them high until I can't see far, yeah

I'm moving on to better

Try not to care what others think

If I fail again, try to swim and sink

Say I could to better

So I blame it on, my optimistic heart

At least I'll have, story for my scars

American dream my life away

When all of my Dreams cry Mayday, Mayday

I may lose my heart the day I be a star

They promised me a bigger house

I make money playing out loud, don't you hear

That sounds much Better

If I make this dreaming last

Is it worth the painful past, I hope

I hope this will get Better

So i'll blame it one, my optimistic heart

At least i'll have, story for my scars

American dream my life away

When all of my dreams cry Mayday, Mayday

I may lose my heart. the day I be star

I'll tell you all about things I left for

Hanging on to dreams that I was meant for

Never did I think it could take the heart from me

It take the heart from me

I'll tell you all about the things I left for

Hanging on to dreams that I was meant for

Never did I think it could take the heart from me

It take the heart from me

Blame it on, my optimistic heart

At least I'll have, stories for my scars

American dream my life away

When all of my dreams cry Mayday Mayday

I may lose my heart, the day I be a star

I'll tell you all about the things I left for

Hanging on to dreams that I was meant for

Never did I think it could take the heart from me

It take the heart from me

It take the heart from me

The Crowd cheered with delight as I finished. When I was in the Marines, I was allowed to sing. But only in special parties and such. I smiled as the crowd began chanting "Enchore" and "Amazing". I felt as if my family was there to cheer me on, as they used too.

"This song is called Wake me up by Avicii.(Look up the Sam Tsui version of it. Its just as great).

Mhmmmmmm

La da didy da da dad

mhmmm

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where this journey would end

But I know where it starts

Tell me that im too young to understand

Say im cought up in a dream

Life would pass me by if I don't open my eyes

But that's fine by me

So wake me up when its all over

When im wiser and im older

All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost

Sp wake me up when its all over

When im wiser and im older

All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know that I was lost

La da didy da da da

Wooh, oh woah, woah, woah, mhmm

I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have 2 hands

Hope I get a chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plans

Wish I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life is a game made for everyone

And love is the prize

So wake me up when its all over

When im wiser and im older

All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know that I was lost

So wake me up when its all over

When Im wiser and im older

All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know that I was lost

La da didy da da da

La da didy da da da

So Wake me uuuuuuuuuuuuup

Yeeaaaah

La da didy da da da

mhmmmm

So wake me up when its all over

When im wiser and im older

All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost

The crowd cheered after I finished. I smiled and I felt happy for the first time in Equestria.

Authors Note: Hey guys, M4 here. Sorry for the REALLY long chapter. I felt like my story needed fun. But soon, their will be some action and Drama SPIOLER ALERT. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I will talk to you guys later.


	9. The Gala Drama Part 2

Hey guys, M4 here and I wanted to make another chapter on the gala because The first one was already very long. I just didn't want it to be LONGER. plus, I wanted the last song to be in the other chapter. Anywys, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: I finished the song Wake me up and everyone in the crowd cheered. I was happy because I felt as if my family was here. I put my guitar back in its case and I walked over to my Piano. The one thing I noticed is that Lord Tirek was was looking at me with anger. I had a bad feeling in my gut that something might happen, but I shook it off. I walked over and took the mic.

"This last song I will perform is called One Last Time by Ariana Grande.(Look up One Last Time by Ariana Grande, Travis Atreo version. It is Amazing.) Once I started playing, the crowd began dancing with one another.

I was a Liar

I gave into the fire

I know I should have fought it

At least im being honest

I feel like failure

Cause I know that I failed you

I know I should have done you better

Cause you don't want a Liar

And I know, and I know, and I know he gives you everything but girl I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know girl you got everything but I got nothing here without you

So One Last Time, I need to be the one who takes you home

And One More Time, I promise after that I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you have him in your heart

All I really care is if you wake up in my arms

And One Last Time, I need to be the one who takes you home

I don't deserve it

I know I don't deserve it

But stay with me a minute

I swear i'll make it worth it

Can't you forgive me

At least your semperely

I know this is my fault

I should have been more careful

And I know, and I know, and I know he gives you everything but girl I couldn't give it to you.

And I know, and I know, and I know, you got everything but I got nothing here without you baby

So One Last Time, I need to be the one who takes you home

And One More Time, I promise after that I'll let you go

Baby, I don't care if you got him in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms.

And One Last Time, I need to be the one who takes you home

I know I should have fought it

At least Im being honest

Woooh

But stay with me a minute

I swear i'll make it worth it

Cause I don't wanna be without you

So One Last Time, I need to be the one who takes you home

And One More Time, I promise after that I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if got him in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One Last Time, I need to be the one who takes you home

One Last Time, I need to be the one who takes you home

The whole house Applauded because of my song, Their was new couples. Stallions began to propose outside to their Special Somepony, and some couples left for a little "Private" time together. After singing, I put my Instruments and went over to the food table. Just when I was about to drink my Fruit Punch, I felt something tapped me. I turned around and Celestia was infront of me.

"Hello Princess Celestia, did you like my songs?" I asked while taking a drink.

"Yes I did. Thank you for performing for us." She said with a smile. Before I can say our welcome, Lord Butt Face Tirek the great Garbage face came by.

"Celestia, why are you with him? He is nothing but an Monkey"Tirek said with scorn

"She Doesn't have to answer to the like of you." I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Oh, I believe she does. She can't be with you monkey." Tirek said as 2 other grffons went on each side of him.

"If I were you, I would refrain from calling me "Monkey" before we have a problem." I said as I leaned against the table. Some Royals were looking at us argue.

"Oh really, what are you going to do?" Tirek said with a laugh.

GRAPHIC CONTENT. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

"Well, first im gonna break every bone in your body. Then cut off you eyes and ears and make them into a necklace. I will then hang you dead body on my wall and skin you alive and rip every organ out of your body. And once its all over, im gonna drink your blood from a boot." I siad, recieving gasps from everypony in the room. The Griffons looked afraid themselves. I then began walking away.

"Yeah, walk away. Walk away Monkey because thats what you did when you left your family to die." Tirek screamed.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Tirek continued.

"Your Family is probably rotting away in the bottem of hell. Your friends are dead because of you. Their familys have to suffer because of you. You cause your friends and familys deaths." He shouted. How did he even know all of this? I was about to say something, but Celestia did it for me

"How dare you speak to one of my Subjects. Miller is a kind person and it is not his fault that his friends died because of horrible people. So stop before I send you to Tartarus. Celestia said in a calm manner. She looked at me with regret. Out of anger, I reached inside my jacket and pulled out my .357 Magnum.

CLIFFHANGER. Guys, I hope you enjoy this and in the reviews, leave me what you think should happen next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.


	10. The Gala Drama Part 3

Hey Guys, M4 here and I am completely suprised on how many countries are reading my story. I have people in Romania, South Africa, the UK, Germany, etc, reading my story. Anyways, thank you guys for giving me positive feedback and such and I will talk to you guys later.

Celestia P.O.V: I am completely in shock at what Miller said. I invited the Lord and Queen to discuss the matter of joining into one big kingdom, but it will not happen. Lord Tirek wants only himself to be the ruler of the kingdom and he wants only GRIFFONS to rule, not changelings or ponies. Queen Chrisilis wants the Changelings to rule over the Griffins and Ponies and to enslave 50% of them for food supply. It then became a big argument and I told them to leave. Once they left the room, Miller had just finished singing his last song. I went over and began to speak to him until Tirek came and began to argue with Miller. Miller began to leave but Tirek said things about his family and friends, blaming their deaths on him. I DID talk about how he got here and how they died. But I did not expect Tirek to blame it on him. Now Miller has his gun out and he is now threatening to kill Tirek. Tireks guards are also arguing with him.

"STOP IT." I said with my Royal Canterlot Voice. They stopped but Miller still had his weapon out.

"Miller, please put that weapon away" I said. He nodded and put it away.

"Tirek, I suggest you leave. I do not like it how you talk to my subjects like this." I said.

"Don't worry Celestia, I will leave. After I teach this monkey a lesson." Tirek said with an evil smirk.

Miller knew this would get ugly, because he went infront of me.

"You should know better before going against a Marine." Miller said as he and Tirek began walking in circles.

Tirek flew straight at Miller, but Miller dodged and tripped tirek. Once, he was down, Miller then ran and broke both his wings. Tirek screamed in pain. He then began repeatedly punching Tirek in the face until he broke his beak and bone began to go through his cheek. Tireks guards flew straight to him but Miller dodged this. He then grabbed one of the griffons and kicked him in his balls. Miller than grabbed a machete from the griffon and sliced the Griffons head clean off its shoulders. The other Griffon guard actually had some common sense and flew away. But, he got shot by Miller and flew down into the forest. It only took 2 minutes for an Ursa Minor to find and eat the Griffon. Back at the Gala, Royals were running EVERYWHERE. They were screaming, crying, and puking. The Royal Guards try to stop the chaos, but to no avail. Miller walked over to Lord Tirek, who was trying to crawl away. Miller not only broke his wings and beak, but he also broke his ribs and made Tirek lose an eye.

Millers P.O.V: I just killed 2 Griffon guards and Tirek lost his eye because of me. I walked to him and crouched down so he can have a good view of me.

"Lose something?" I asked as I lifted up his lost eyeball. I can tell he was scared and so was the changelings because they ran off with their queen.

"I warned you. I gave you a chance, but you didn't take it." I said as I took out my .357 Magnum and put the Barrel right next to his skull.

"Now you will die on this fucking floor, just because you wanted to act tough." I said, pulling back the hammer of the revolver. Before I pulled the trigger, someone spoke.

"Miller, please stop. He had enough"

I looked up and saw the girls, the princesses and 20 guards surrounding me.

"Miller, he had enough. If you do this, you will cause a war between Griffon and Ponies alike." Luna Informed me.

As much as I wanted to kill the fucking fat piece of shit, I decided not to. I hate this piece of shit, but I didn't want ponies to die. My suit was destroyed anyway. Its shiny white color turned into a red, dirty color. I was bleeding as well. The machete weilding griffon sliced me in my arms pretty good. But I killed him anyway. Tirek took the chance and ran far away from here. I stood up but felt a HUGE pain in my head. It was so painful that I fell to the ground and blacked out.


	11. The Choice

Hey guys, M4 here and Im sorry I have not posted in a few days. My mom put me in this summer camp that I have to attend from 8:45 to 5:00. But don't worry, I will still post more chapters prior to my story. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: I woke up in a hospital bed and looked around. I saw a few monitors and a few tubes going into my body. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Hello Doc Hooves. How are you today?" I asked.

"Well, my day has been going very well, thanks for asking. As for you, I have some good and bad news." He said as he took a seat.

"Well, I think I'll take the bad new first" I said as I shifted my head a littke to face him.

"Apparently, when you passed out we were able to diagnoise the problem. Before I state it, I have to ask. Do you have PTSD? He asked.

"Yeah, I think so doc" I said.

"Well, I think that it explains it. During your time of war, you brain began to tighten up, giving you terrible migraines. It only starts giving you the headaches if you go into ANY sort of fighting. I highly recommend to stay out of any brawls and/or loud noises. The noises will cause the migrains to become worst over time. As for the good news, I was able to convince Celestia to let you use this type of medicine called Antiache. It relieves the pain for a full 12 hours. But we only used these on other patientes. Im not sure if it would help you." Doctor Hooves explained as he handed me the medicine. It was basically pills, but different. They were oval shaped and a shiny blue color. The doc gave me a small capsule of them.

"Like I said, try to stay away from any fights or shootouts. If its absolutely neccessary, then fight. After that, take the pills" The doc informed as I ate one of the pills. The pills washed away the pain and I felt much better.

"They should have made these on Earth and in the Military." I said as I got up from the bed and Doctor hooves handed me my clothes. I thanked him and he walked out.

"I better be careful. I sure as hell don't want to die" I muttered as I put on a white T-Shirt with black jeans. I found a pair of sneakers in the pile the doc gave me.

"Rarity must have made these." I though as I walked out. Once I walked out, somepony smacked me. I looked up and saw Luna very upset.

"I hope you are very happy with yourself." Luna said in anger.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I said honestly. She smacked me again.

"No, Miller. Its because of you that Tirek might start a WAR between hos kingdom and ours. Tia is now speaking to them for peace, but if they do not agree... Then the Gods save us." Luna said with tears going down her face. I walked over to her and gave a hug. To my surprise, she hugged back. NOW, she started bawling.

"Shh, look im sorry. I mean, I acted in self defense, so he has not right to start a war because he was an idiot. Yes he is a ruler, but an awful one. I said.

"Yes you did. But may I remind you did KILL 2 of them. The third helped Tirek back to their home. Tirek also lost an EYE as well." Luna pointed out.

"Well, It might not be all bad." I said. Just then, Celestia came him.

"Tia, please tell me there is good news." Luna asked as she hugged her sister.

"Well, there is good and bad." Celestia said.

"Lets start with the good news." I said.

"Well, he said that he will not start a war with Equestria, but he has 2 choices we need to follow in order to avoid war." She stated.

"Well, what are the choices?" I asked.

"The first is we give you up and he executes you. With that, he has to marry me and kill Luna." Celestia stated, making me and luna have oval shaped eyes.

"The second one?" Luna asked.

"All kingdoms will battle to the death to live. So that means the changelings, the griffons, the dragons, etc." She said.

"Do we have any choice?" I asked.

"Yes, we do. It all falls to you Miller." She said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because Tirek wants to see you die" Celestia said.


	12. Apology

Hey guys, M4 here and im glad to say that the Nostalgia Cop. Thats right, the Nostalgia Cop. He Actually gave me his OC from " A Young Colts Journey" and allowed me to put it in my story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: I had just been given an ultimadium. If I choose option 1, I will die. Celestia will become Tireks WIFE and Luna would die as well. If I choose option 2, every kingdom will fight in a stadium against eachother. Whoever wins will become Ruler and will marry one of the Royals. At first each plan sounded very suicidal. But after thinking each plan through and thinking about them for 2 hours. I finally found my answer.

"We have to let me talk to him. This is between me and him." I said.

"Not a good idea Miller. He wants your head on a silver platter." She said.

I shook my head.

"He knows better than to go against me. But I need to bring some back up. Any ideas? I asked.

"Oh, I Have a perfect idea. GUARDS." Celestia bellowed.

"Yes, Your Highness?" The Guards asked as they saluted.

"Bring me Prince Jakob Anderson this instant." Cellestia Commanded. The Guards saluted and left.

"Is he your Husband? I asked. Celestia laughed so hard that she began crying.

"W-why w-ould y-you a-ask t-that" She said between laughs.

"Well, Prince is in the title. You sound like you know him more than Luna. Your also a Princess. So I put 2 and 2 together. I said.

"Well, I agree I know him more than Luna. But he is not a FULL prince, He still needs to be coronated. He works as a Detective First Class in the Equestrian Police. He also works as a Defense Attorney and he is a Martial Arts Master as well. He can take down 22 Fully Armored Griffons in under 60 seconds." She Informed.

"Ha! That is nothing. I had to take down 36 fully armored Insurgents Armed with AK-47s and AK-74Us. I took them down in 40 seconds." I said with a grin.

Just then, somepony came in. He was obviously a Alicorn. He was dark blue with a dark black mane. His eyes were a Light Blue color. His Cutie Mark was a Blank Shield with an Eagle Badge Design.

"Hello Celestia. I believe you Requested me? He asked

"Yes I did. Now Listen Closely"

**5 Minutes Later**

"That is why we requested you here. We want you to help Miller if he gets into any trouble." Celestia said.

"I'll do it. But we are going to need one more pony for this. We need a pegasus."

"Why not Rainbow Dash? She is the fastest pony around." Cadence stated.

"Too risky. They can capture her and it turns into a Hostage Situation. Plus, she is one of the Elements Of Harmony. So capturing her is like saying Goodbye Equestria and Goodbye Celestia. Have a good Marriage." I said.

"I agree. Its too risky. We need somepony who is the 2nd fastest flyer in Equestria."

"I got an Idea." I said with a grin.

**1 hour later.**

**Place: Cloudsdale.**

"We really need you bro. We can't take Rainbow Dash. You are our last option." I said to Cloud Dasher. We went to Cloudsdale to see if Cloud Dasher here would help us. I took him to a coffee shop and explained our situation to him.

"I don't know man. Im not the "Soldier" type." He said as he drank his cup of coffee.

"Dude, if you don't do this. Then all of Equestria will fall under Tirek. Do you want that?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No I don't. I will help, but I want something in return." He said as he put his cup down.

"What do you want" Celestia asked, a hint of anger in her voice. I like Cloud Dasher as a friend. But sometimes, he gets on my nerves.

"I want a 75% increase in my pay. I also want some Armor if we are going in" He said.

"Done. I will schedule a meeting for you to meet him Miller. You two are their to protect him if things go bad. Ok? She said. We all nodded and she teleported away.

"Ok. I will get my armor and weapons ready. Cloud Dasher, come with me so we can get you some armor as well. Miller, meet us at the Equestrian Police HQ." Jakob said as he teleported him and Cloud away. Twilight teleported me back to the Library where I began to put on my stuuf. I put on my Desert Camo Uniform with my Bullet Proof vest over it. I began loading up my guns. I picked up my .357 Magnum and I saw a flash back of myself.

**Flashback: Colorado Springs.**

**Uncle Jacks house. 14 years ago.**

"Uncle Jack, I can't do this. Shooting is hard." I said. I was 16 when I moved in with my Uncle. He wanted me to shoot, since I was gonna join in 2 years. But I was not built at the time to shoot. My arms were weak and my hands just were not strong enough to hold the Powerful .357 maagnum.

"OH, REALLY. THATS NOT WHAT THE MARINES EXPECT OF YOU, YOU FUCKING FAGGOT. THEY EXPECT YOU TO SHOOT AND KILL. THEY WANT YOU TO KILL THE ENEMY. YOU NEED TO KILL TO SURVIVE." He screamed behind me. Oh, I forgot to say. Even though my Uncle was ex US Army, he liked to be a Drill Seargent. I mean he REALLY liked it.

"Uncle Jack. The Marines are tougher than the US Army. Stop pretending to be a Marine since you were not accepted into the Marines." I said as I threw the gun to the floor.

"Oh, now your gonna get it." He said as he unbuckled his belt and gave me the biggest ass whupping of my life. I ran upstairs and cried. Why did he acted this way? I knew he expected more from me. But I don't know how to shoot. Period. He came upstairs and sat on my bed.

"Listen Mill (Mill was his nickename for me) Im sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to go so hard on you. Im not your Father, but I care for you as if you were my only son." He said as he got closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "The Marines are gonna be tough on you son. Thats why im trying to show you what they are like so you won't be surprised about it." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him for a good 5 minutes. Every since mom and dad left me, Jack was the only family I had left. He then stopped and smiled.

"Lets go gets some pizza and watch a movie. Hows that sound?" He said with a Smile. I smiled back and nodded.

**Flashback ends**

"I miss you Uncle Jack. I will never forget the things you taught me." I muttered as I finished loading my .357 Magnum. I gently put my pistols and ammo in my bag. I slinged my L115 Rifle over me and ran off to meet Jakob and Cloud Dasher. I stopped outside the Equestrian Police Hq and gently walked inside.

"Hi, im here to meet Jakob Anderson" I told a pony behind a desk.

"Very well. Hold on" He said as he walked to an office and closed the door. A second later, both Jakob and Cloud Dasher came out.

"Are we ready to do this?" Jakob asked. I nodded while Cloud Dasher tried to fix his armor.

"This is too big man. Im gonna get killed like this" He said as the armor hanged 2 inches from his chest. I rolled my eyes as Jakob sighed and fixed it for him.

"NOW are we ready?" I Asked in dismay. They both nodded and went over to their armory.

"So we need a few weapons at the ready. Dasher, grab those knives and spears. Miller, grab those first aids kits. We are gonna need a few of each." He said.

"Don't bother with the weapons. I got you guys covered." I said as I took out my guns and explained how they work. How far they shoot, and how they can kill from anout a mile a way.

"So here is the plan. Cloud Dasher, I want you here with my Sniper Rifle overlooking the kingdom. If things go south, I want you to cover us until we reach the hillside. Where evac would be waiting. Jakob, your with me. So if the King has any funny ideas, we kill the gurads and the king himself. Ok?" I Said as I spoke out the plan. After I did, I taught Cloud Dasher to use the Sniper Rifle in 35 minutes. It was not pleasent, because he was ANNOYING. But he figured it out anyway. After Celestia confirmed the day we have to go is TODAY, we thanked her and boarded a chariot to the Griffon Kingdom.

**1 hour later.**

**Place: Griffon Kingdom.**

We have just landed in the Capital of the Griffon Kingdom. We dropped off Cloud Dasher 5 Minutes ago so he can get into Position. Once we landed, 3 Griffon Guards came.

"You will give us your weapons for safe keeping if you wish to speak to Lord Tirek." One of them said as the others looked anxious. We looked at the, as if they said something confusing.

"No, we are staying with them. But thanks for offering." I said as we both left those guards and entered the castle. 50 guards were inside as well as Tirek himself.

"Hello Monkey. Hello Prince Jakob Anderson". Tirek welcomed us as guards began to search us. I put my M4 on a table with my other weapons. I then walked over to Tirek.

"Tirek, I did not come here for a fight. I came here to smooth things over." I said in a calm tone.

Tirek growled.

"How can you do that if you killed 2 Griffons and made me lose my eye!" He screamed.

"What will make this go away for you Tirek?" I asked.

Tirek thought for a few moments.

"You shall serve as my servant for 3 weeks and shall receive 1 punishment for each week. Once you complete this, no war shall be called and we will forget that this ever happened." He said.

"3 weeks. I can deal with that." I thought as I agreed and we both left back to Ponyville.

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, sorry if you expected a fight or death of tirek but im saving the fighting and death for one big chapter. Anyways, thank you and Review.


	13. 1st Week Of Hell

Hey guys, M4 here and I am begining to recieve questions about my story. I am happy to say that I will have a Q&amp;A on my story. Just leave any questions you have in the reviews. I will not say when I will have it, but it will be in later chapters. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: Im right now starting my first week as Tireks assistant. I have to bring him his food, special vitamin Water, and his fruits. Not only that, I have to keep his Pets cages clean as well. Now, when I heard pet, I thought he had a few birds and a dog or something. But I didn't knew he had 5 manticores, 2 Ursa Minors and Majors, and 6 Diamond Dogs. I walked into the first round of cages and began to run off from the manticores.

"Really Tirek. Well, if im gonna finish this, I better get going." I muttered as I ran behind the Maticore and began to taunt him. The Manticore roared and ran towards me. I ran out 0f its way and it hit the metal part of its cage. It swayed before hitting the ground. After it passed out, I cleaned its cage and walked out. Damn, it only took me 26 Minutes for me to clean ONE of the cages. I continued to repeat this process until I finished with the Manticores. I walked over to the Giant Fucking bears. Once I saw them, I felt a Huge pain in my head.

"Oh fuck, another Migrain." I thought as I opened up the capsule and ate my medicine. The pain went away as I entered the Ursa Minor Cage. The Bear growled as it saw me. I then remembered what the other Bear I fought in the forest did to me. I became angry and was blinded by rage. Everything then turned black.

**5 Minutes later**

I was sitting in a pool of blood. I actually killed the bear with my bare hands. I mean, I was fine. But the same can't be spoken about the bear. Lets just say, I hope Tirek likes his "pet" in his cage. Once I killed the Ursa Minor, the rest of his pets became Cooporative. They let me clean their cages without any trouble. Once I finished, I put the cleaning supplies away and walked to the door. Once I opened the door, I was met with a punch to the face. I looked up ans saw Tirek with an angry look on his face.

"Care to explain why one of my Ursa Minors are DEAD." He screamed.

"Well, you should have trained them to not attack the people who clean their cages" I said, recieving a punch to the face.

"I have always trained my pets to act nice around griffons. What I have not taught them is to act nice around monkeys." Tirek growled as he threw a mop at me. I caught it in mid air.

"Clean up this mess. Then come find me to get your next assaighnment" Tirek said as he walked away. I shook my head and went ver to the dead Ursa Minors cage. The smell of fresh blood hit my nostrils as I opened the door. The body parts and organs were EVERYWHERE. Im suprised that I did all this with my bare hands. I decided to get that thought out of my mind and began to clean it. It took my a full hour and a half to clean this cage. Once I cleaned everything, I walked over the one of the Griffon guards that was watching me and gave him the cleaning supplies.

"Take this and give it to lord Tirek." I said to him. Hewas about to protest but he saw what was in the bucket. He nodded and flew quickly away. I went to find him and found him talking to a Female Griffon. Not giving a shit on who she was, I walked in.

"Tirek, you wanted to see me." I said. They both looked at me and both looked at me with distaste.

"Oh, I see you have cleaned up. Now, since you have killed one of my Ursa Minors. I suggest you capture another one and bring it to me."He said with an evil grin.

"Where can I find one? I asked.

Tirek growled and faceclawed himself.

"In the Everfree Forest you scumbag. Do not come back until you have one" He screamed. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I snuck in a veterinary store and stole some tranquilizer darts. Then I ran out and began my journey into the Everfree Forest.

**1 hour later.**

"These 3 weeks better be worth it before I kill that asshole." I muttered as I saw the sign of the Everfree Forest. I found a path leading inside the forest. I began following it through the forest, looking around for a Ursa Minor. I continue to follow the trail until I found an Ursa Minor sleeping in a cave. I silently put a tranquilizer dart into a copper tube and blew into it. The dart exited the tube and hit the bear in the back. The bear roared and stood up, but falls unconciously 3 seconds later. I dropped the tube and began to drag it back. But I hear a growl behind me. I turned and saw a Male Ursa Minor right behind me. The bear roared and hit me so hard that I flew 10 feet. I got up and ran back at it so hard that when I ramed into it, it falls down. Once he was down, I punched him 25 times in the face until he loses 8 teeth and both his eyes fall out of his sockets. I ran over to the other Ursa Minor, put it over my back, and ran back to the Griffon Kingdom.

**Another hour later**

"Where is that fool. He should be back now" Tirek said as he was eating pork and roasted chicken. Before he could eat mire, I burst in with an Ursa Minor on my back. The bear was still asleep, but carrying it for a full hour Really hurted my back.

"There's your new pet. Now, may I go?" I asked.

Tirek thought a moment.

"Very well, but you must come back here at 5:00 SHARP." He said, emphisizing sharp. But I remembered that I had to go to Vinyls place for the auditions.

"Uuuh, im afraid I can't tomorrow" I said as I began to explain to him why. He just shook his head.

"Bah, you are to report here TOMORROW. No later." He said but I shook my head.

"I will work a extra week if you can only make me be gone for only tomorrow or let somepony else do my work." I suggested.

"Very well, you shall work for me an extra week for only this day. No one else will take your place. But you better be here in 2 days. Understand?" He said.

I nodded and walked out. My heard had a bruise from where I was hit in the tree. My arms and legs hurt and I smell like shit.

These are gonna be some rough 4 weeks. I thought as I got on a train and left to ponyville.


	14. The Awsome 3

Hey guys, M4 here and I wanted to make this chapter all about music and singing. I will soon have a YouTube account all about Fanfiction, Music, and Video Games. Enjoy, and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: Today will be amazing. Today will be AMAZING. I kept repeating those words in my head as I began packing my piano and Electric Violin. I felt a happy surge in my body as I finished packing. I walked over and put on casual Black Jeans with a white T-Shirt Rarity made me. She also made me a pair of Gold and Black Jordans. I put on a pair of Aviator Sunglasses I found in a bookbag and put them on. I smiled at myself in the mirror and walked upstairs for breakfast. Quietly, I made myself some pancackes with some eggs on the side. But horses have a very keen sence for smell, because the minute I began eating, Twilight flew down faster that a Sonic Rainboom.

"Miller, are you making Pancakes?" Twilight asked as her mouth was watering. I smiled and nodded. She then sat down and began to gobble up everything. I laughed as she looked up from her plate. She had syrup all over her mouth.

"Do I have something on my mouth?" She asked, making me laugh harder than usual. I shook my head as I went over to my instrument cases and opened them to see if everything was correct. I nodded as I said goodbye to Twilight and walked out to Vinyls place.

**5 Minutes Later**

I was suprised to see so many ponies in front of Vinyls place. I looked around and spotted Jakob in the crowd as well as Cloud Dasher.

"Hey Jakob, Hey Cloud." I greeted them as we both hooved pumped. We were all at the middle of the line. I saw a few ponies about to argue but they saw Jakob, so they thought twice.

"Why are you here Miller? Let me guess, so you can win." Cloud Dasher said with a smile.

"I'll try, but everything is not about winning you know" I said as he nodded in agreement.

"Wait, are you both doing a duet?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I can sing. He can't." Jakob said with a grin.

"Yeah, but I can beatbox amazingly" He said as he began to beatbox.

"I can also play the piano as well." Jakob said as he used his Magic to conjure up a Piano. He then gently played a few cords.

"Wait, I think I have an Idea." I said as we huddled up.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Prince Jakob Anderson and Cloud Dasher to the stage Please." The Intercom said. Both of them then took the stage.

"Well Prince Jakob and Cloud Dasher. My name is Mystical Music and This is Reverence Beat. We are 2 major music Producers that are looking for the Next Big thing. Do you think you guys have what it takes to win?" Mystical asked.

"Well, I don't think I can lose" Cloud Dasher said.

"Thats a good answer." Reverence said as he smiled.

"Before we begin, I would like to bring someone to the stage." Jakob said as he nodded his head to the far left. The producers gasped as they saw me.

"Well, if it isn't Miller Thompson. Your the Human that Vinyl was talking about. Correct?." She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Jakob, Cloud and I will perform a Song called Counting Stars. Hope you enjoy." I said as I took out my Guitar and Jakob and Cloud took their positions.( Look up Max Schnieder version of Counting stars.)

(I use a Guitar, Cloud Beatbox, and Jakob uses a Piano.)

**Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about things that we could be**

**And Baby I been, I been praying hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll beeeeee, WE'LL BE COUNTING STARS**

**We'll be Counting Stars**

**I see this life like a swinging vine,**

**Swing my heart across the line,**

**In my Face is flashing signs,**

**Seek it out and ye shall find**

**Old but I'm not that old**

**Young but I'm not that bold**

**And I don't think the world is sold**

**I'm just doing what we're told**

**An feel something so right by doing the wrong thing**

**An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing**

**I could Lie, Couldn't I, Couldn't I?**

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard**

**Said no more Counting Dollars, we'll be-we'll Counting Stars**

**Ye-e-yeah**

**I feel her love**

**And I feel it burn down this river every time**

**Hope is our four-letter, make that money**

**Watch it burn**

**Old but, I'm not that old**

**Young, but I'm not that bold**

**And I don't think the world is sold**

**I'm just doing what we're told**

**An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing**

**I could lie, Couldn't I, Couldn't I**

**Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**

**Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard**

**Said no more Counting Dollars, we'll be Counting Stars**

**Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But, Baby I've been, I've been praying hard**

**Said no more Counting Dollars, we'll be-we'll be Counting Stars**

**Oh, take that money watch it burn**

**Sink into the river the lessons I learned**

**Take that money watch it burn**

**Sink into the lessons I learned**

**Take that money watch it burn**

**Sink into the lessons I learned**

**Take that money watch it burn**

**Sink into the lessons I learned**

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But, Baby I've been, I've been praying hard**

**Said no more Counting Dollars, we'll be Counting Stars**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But, Baby I've been, I've been praying hard**

**Said no more Counting dollars, We'll be-We'll be Counting Stars**

**Take that money watch it burn**

**Sing in the river the lessons I learned**

**Take that money watch it burn**

**Sing in the river the lessons I learned**

**Take that money watch it burn**

**Sing in the river the lessons I learned**

**Take that money watch it burn **

**Sing in the river the lessons I learned**

The crowd erupted in cheers after we finished perfoming. I saw Celestia in the crowd as well as Luna. Everyone was chanting "Amazing 3" and "Those dudes were Awsome". Soon, it came for the moment we have all been waiting for.

"The Amazing 3, your have showed quite alot of Talent and finess throughout your performance. I am very pleased with all 3 of you" Mystical said with a smile.

"You guys shown something that all other contestance shown. That was friendship. Throughout your music, you guys were working as a team in order to wow the crowd. Your guys are above all Amazing." Reverance said with a smile. Soon, a small card came out and was given to Mystical.

"It seems that your 3 are... THE WINNERS" Mystical shouted as everypony erupted in cheers and crys of joy. Jakob and Cloud were laughing and jumping around. Miller just stood there just looked at the mic.

Authors Note: CLIFFHANGER. Hey guys, M4 here. Sorry I have not posted in a While. Summer Camp has REALLY drove me over the edge and has left me little time for this. But never fear, I will continue writing until my last breath(Or until I get more free time for this). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.


	15. Oh Dear

Hey Guys M4 here and I would like to say that my Best Friend Jankyel has now started a fanfiction account and will soon start making stories with the help of me. His Fafiction Account name is Jankie472. Please, when he starts writing stories, leave a review or follow him. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: We won. We actually won. I kept repeating those words in my head. I was trying to keep my emotions in check cause I don't want to get embarressed. But I looked at the Mic and I got another flashback.

**13 Years Ago, Houston, Texas**

I was 17 years old when I went to my first Prom. I wore a Black suit and a Black tie to It. I had no date planned for the prom cause every girl was already asked or already has a boyfriend. So I went anyways, even though my Dad disapproved.

"Son, why are you going to the prom?" My dad asked. "You don't have a date.

"Dad prom is to have fun. Not to have sex with the girl later" I pointed out as I fixed my tie.

"Well, I guess you made up your mind. Just please try not to scratch my car. Its expensive." He said as he gave me his keys.

"Sure thing pop" I said as I took the keys, said goodbye and went downstairs to the garage. Inside was a 2015 GT500 Mustang. This partiular Mustang is cool. Its tires was bulletproof along with the windows as well. In the glove compartment, my pop keeps a loaded .44 Magnum as well. Its engine was fitted with Nitro. So instead of its usual 300 miles per hour, it can go 900 miles per hours with a single push of a button. Its color was superb as well. Midnight blue with white strips going dowm the middle. In the trunk, I keep a M1014 semi-auto shotgun and a Mossberg 590 with grip and red dot sight. The seats were leather and it was also fitted as a massage chair. I got in and turned on the engine.

"Yeah, this feels nice." I said as I felt the engine roar to life. Once, the garage door opened, I drove out and drove straight to my High School.

**30 minutes later**

I drove into my High School Parking lot and got out of my car. I can hear the music blazing as I began to walk towards the school doors. Outside, their was other students talking to girls, gossiping, and staring at Tyson Greyvin. Tyson was the Schools Football Captain and a major pain in the ass. He beat up 3 Freshmans just for bumping into him. All three had to go to the hospital to get their bones rearranged. He also liked to pick on me for whatever reason. But, I tend to ignore him due to the fact that I really don't want to get suspended.

"Hey their, gay Miller. Whats wrong? Feeling bad that you have no dick to suck on" He said as he and his posse all laughed. So did the girls.

"Whatever man. At least I got a dick and you don't. At least my momma stayed with me then went off with a asshole." I said back. Getting along of oohs and laughter. Tyson stared at me with a look of anger in his eyes. Before this could escalate, a girl came over.

"Tyson, just leave him alone. You know you can't get into anymore fights or your going back to jail." The girl said. Tyson nodded and they all went inside. All except that girl.

"Sorry about Tyson, he can be a real asshole sometimes." She said as she sat down on the concreate. I sat down with her.

"I tend to ignore people who act like assholes." I said as she edged closer to me.

"Sorry, It's just really cold". She said as she was right next to me and we looked at each other. She had beautiful blonde and gorgeous Light blue eyes.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Sarah. Sarah Domingues." She said as she shook my hand. "Whats yours?" She asked. Sarah had on a beautiful red, silky dress and high heels.

"Miller Thompson." I said as I shook her hand.

"Why are you with a guy like Tyson?" I asked, noticing a bruise on her cheek.

"Oh, thats nothing." She said as she covered her cheek wound with her hair.

"Looks to me that the love you guys share is not real love. But more of you being his sex slave and punching bag than his girlfriend." I stated. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"No you don't get it! He LOVES me." She screamed in my ear. A few students looked over at us.

"In your eyes, its love. In my eyes, its abuse." I said as I got up and walked over to the door. But I felt a hand go on my arm.

"Im sorry, its just that I can't leave him. If I do, I'll... she didn't finish the sentence because she began to bawl. "I just don't want to be left alone." She said as she cried in my shoulders. I hugged and and she hugged me back. I then handed her a wipe.

"So here's what your gonna do. Your gonna wipe your face and go inside. You will hang around with Tyson for about 8 minutes and then take him to the middle of the room. Your break up with him there. I will be their as well if things go south. After that, Go to the garage, you will see a Blue Mustang. Get inside and wait there for 10 minutes. If Im not at the car in 10 minutes, you leave without me. OK?" I Said as I handed her my car keys. She nodded, wiped her face, and walked inside.

I ran straight back to my car and opened the door. I opened the small capartment and took out my dads 4 inch barrel .44 Magnum. I then opened the trunk and took out my shotguns and ammo. I put them in my guitar case to avoid any trouble. I put my revolver in my jacket and ran back in the prom. I ran inside and looked around for Sarah. I saw her on Tysons lap, talking with him and his posse. I looked at the clock on top of the door. It passed 8 minutes. I looked back at Sarah and saw her leading Tyson to the middle of the auditorium. I could tell she was dumping him because after she said what she had to say, they went into a full scale argument. Everyone was staring at them argue until Tyson slapped her. The anger I had building up released as I ran towards them. I tackled him and began to punch him in his face until blood began pour out of his nose. He fights back by throwing me off. I rolled and got up.

"You should have minded your own buiseness Miller." He said as we began to walk in circles. His posse of 5 waited for the order to help him.

"Yeah, but im a true man. Im not like you, always hitting her and using her as her sex toy." I said as Sarah got up and ran to the garage. I looked around and saw my cache of guns right behind me. He ran straight towards me, but I dodged, grabbed him and smashed him on the table. The table broke and so did Tysons leg. 2 of Tylers posse took out guns and fired at me. But thankfully, they are awful shots, cause they each missed me by an inch. I ran back to my case, opened it and loaded both of my shotguns. While I was doing that, Tyler and his posse were able to shoot and reload their guns. I flipped a table and took cover behind it. They kept shooting until I heard the holy clicks of their guns. While they frantically tried to load their guns, I got out of cover and shot 2 of them in the head with my Mossberg. The other 4 loaded their guns and started shooting me again. I went behind cover again and waited for them to finish shooting but one was able to run up and shoot me. The bullets hit my leg and arms. I turned around and pumped Shotgun Slugs into him. The bullets I sustained were flesh wounds, but the guy shot my shooting arm. I looked at the clock. I had 4 minutes before Sarah had to leave. I reached over to my M1014 and jumped over cover. 2 other guys went up from cover but were gunned down by me. I ran around the corner of Tysons side ut I didnt see him.

"What the... before I could say anything, I heard 2 loud bangs and felt a huge pain in my back. I fell down and watched as Tyson walked up to me.

"Your were always an asshole." He said as he pointed his gun at me. I saw my life flash before my eyes. I heard a bang but I felt no pain in my head. I opened my eyes and saw Sarah holding on of Tysons guns. She was crying as she fell to her knees. The last thing I heard was Police Sirens and Sarah begging me to wake up.

**9 hours later**

I woke up in a hospital bed and began to look around. My right arm and legs was in casts. There was tubes going all over my body. Suddenly, I heard the door opened and I saw Sarah, my parents, and Doctor Richard enter.

"Hey guys." I said as I smiled at them and waved. Mom and Sarah burst into tears and hugged me tightly. Pops just smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. Just then Police Officers came in.

"Everyone, we would like to have a word with Miller." One of them said as 2 S.W.A.T Officers came in with Assault Rifles. My parents and Sarah nodded as they all went outside.

"Miller, my name is Captain James Rivera. These are officers Danny Sinclar and Carl Gramins. We would like to speak to you about what happened last night." James said as they took a seat next to me. I nodded and started answering their questions.

**2 hours later**

After the cops left, Sarah came back in.

"I thought I told you to leave." I said as she took a seat. Sarah work tight jeans with a white t-shirt and black hoodie. She also wore black Jordans as well. She looked hot in these clothes.

"Yeah but I heard shootings and I was worried that you might not make it." She said as she gently hugged me. "What did the cops say?

"That I will not be arrested since it was all in self-defense. I will get a award of $500,000 dollars due to the fact I took down the leader of The Infamous Cobra gang and next year, they will accept me in the U.S. Marines because they said I have what it takes to make it." I said. Before I can say more, she kissed me on the lips. I happily returned the favor and kissed her back.

"Now that Tyson is gone, will you be my Boyfriend?" She asked as she unzipped her hoodie. I smiled and nodded as she took off her shirt.

"I will always be with you." I said as she locked the door and took off her bra.

**Flashback end. Time: The Present**

I just stared at the mic. The mic reminded me of the prom night. The night I met my Sarah and the day I had intercourse with her. Then a few years later, we married and we had Emily. God that was the best day of my life. I finally came back to life when Celestia waved her hoof over my face.

"Miller, are you alright?" She asked. I suddenly remembered how they died, how my parents died. How it was all my fault. MY FAULT. I ran out of the place in tears.


	16. Where is he?

Hey guys, M4 here and I will say that I am recieving numerous questions on my story. The most questions I keep recieving are "Why didn't he use his grenade Launcher?". Like I said, all questions will be answered in my Q/A. For the Q&amp;A, leave any questions that cross your mind about the story and such. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Celestia P.O.V: Why did he run?. The question continued to run through my mind as I sent a letter to Shining Armor asking him to bring several Royal Guards to help search for Miller. I even asked Cadence to bring Several Crystal Royal Guards to help aid us. Shining Armor sent back a letter saying he will be here in 10 minutes in a chariot. Cadence said they will be here in 45 Minutes.

"Princess Celestia, is it alright if we help find Miller?" Applejack asked.

"Well, alright but if your going inside the Everfree Forest. Please take some guards with you." I said as I motioned some guards over.

"They are now in protection. If they are harmed or even worse, you will be held accountable. Do you understand?" I asked them.

"Yes your heighness." They said as they escorted the girls through the Everfree.

"Your heighness, I have 30 Pony Officers ready at your disposal." Jakob said as 30 officers began to put on Armor.

"Very well. Check around the south side of Ponyville. Have some of your pegasai in the air overlooking the Everfree Forest." I said as he nodded and ran over to his men.

I looked around and found Luna taking some of her Guards to Mainhatten. Some went over to Sweet Apple Acres to look. I decided to look in the Everfree as well because the forest is quite big. But then I remembered that Miller still has some of his things at Twilights house. I teleported there and found Miller looking at a picture.

"Miller, why are you here? I sent almost 40 guards after you in the everfree." I said with anger. He pretended that he didn't hear me and continued to stare at the picture. Out of anger, I used my magic to take his picture.

"Miller, I am speaking... I did not finish because I saw the picture. It was Miller with a women and a younger girl.

"Who are they?" I asked. He just looked away. I saw a tear drop from his chin.

"My family." He said. I heard sadness in his voice.

"Why are you upset? Its your family." I said. What I did not expect was his response.

"They are dead." 

**Millers**** P.O.V: **I heard Celestia gasped to what I said. I really just didn't want to talk about it.

"How did they...pass?" She asked.

"I really perfer not to talk about, if you don't mind." I said.

"I don't mind at all. Do you want some time alone?" She asked.

"Yes, please" I said as she gave me back my photo and walked out. I knew one thing for sure. I was going to tell her how much I like her. Just then, Cadence entered.

"I see that you have a crush on my Aunt." Cadence said with a smile.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I am the Princess of Love. I sense when their is some ponies in love with one another. I can tell you have a crush on my aunt. She does have a crush on you as well. My advice, tell her how you feel." She said.

"Alright, but quick question. Why are you even here?" I asked.

"I had to get a book for Shining Armor about new fighting Techniques." She said as she levitaded a book towards her. "He couldn't get it because he's still in the Everfree."

"Oh ok but please do me a favor. Tell him after I pay my dept to Lord Tirek, if he still needs help training recruits, I am always oblidged to help." I said with a smile. She nodded and left.

**10 hours later**

"CLEAN UP NOW YOU STUPID MONKEY." Shouted Tirek as he threw a mop at me and made his guards throw me in a cage with a seriously pissed off Manticore. I sighed. Tirek put me on the same job I had with before I left yesterday. I muttered a response and began to run from the manticore. The manticore roared and tried to ram me but this animal was as dumb as the Ursa Minor. I dodged and he ramed himself into the metal wall, passing himself out. I cleaned up his bathroom shit and ran out of the cage. I then turned around and slammed the cage door shut.

"Well, that took me 37 minutes." I muttered as I put the cleaning supplies away and began to drink some water. Just then, Tirek came in.

"Hmm, good. Now, go feed my Ursa Majors." He said as he threw a bucket of meat in my face. I cursed at him under my breath and walked straight into the Ursa Major cages. The Ursa Majors and Minors have respected me since the incident with the one Ursa Minor that went against me. They would always move away and listen to me because of fear. But I really didn't care.I finished with the feeding and Suddenly dropped the bucket on the floor. I felt another Mirgrain, but this was different. The pain felt as if a bullet was going through my head in slow motion. I immediatly took my pill and the pain washed away.

"I better be careful with these headaches." I muttered as I put the capsule away and walked towards Tireks Throne room.

"Tirek, Im done." I said as I entered. The same female Griffon was inside. But, I really didn't care or give a shit to who she was.

"Miller, I though I told you to call me LORD TIREK THE GREAT. Must you always be this stupid." He said as the female smiled in humor.

"Who's the bitch?" I asked, completly ignoring Tirek.

"How dare you call me a bitch, idiot." She said.

"Whatever, I think im going to go home now. Since, I have finished my assaighnments." I said.

"Very well, but I Order you to apologize to Gilda." He said with a growl.

"Yeah, I rather would be dead. Plus, she is only trying to get you to have sex with her in order to have child. Then kill you and take all of the money for herself." I said as I turned around and left.

"That boy needs to be taught a lesson. Get one of our Ponies to take all of the elements Hostage. Miller would have no choice but to make a decision. Which element does he want to live." Tirek said with a evil grin.


	17. Hostage Situation

Hey guys, M4 here and I know that I recently uploaded a shapter on my story. I know that every few days I post a chapter but I can't help it. Like I said, not posting in 2 years takes a toll on you. Also, I will post the 2nd and 3rd weeks of hell into one big chapter(or will I ?). Anyways, enjoy and I would talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: "Damn. At least I finish in a few more weeks." I muttered as I collapsed on my bed. I closed my eyes and began to count up until I reach 1,000. It helps me calm down and it helps me clear my mind. When I reached number 342, I began to think about Sarah. How we used to have the great times with eachother. I remembered how we would always go to one of Emilys Soccer games. She would always lead her team to victory. I was about to fall into deep sleep but Jakob came barging into my door.

"Miller we got a problem. A few Unicorns have Twilight and her friends Hostage in Sugercube Corner!" He exclaimed.

"How is that possible?! I asked shooting up from my bed. "Isn't Twilight a princess?

"Yeah, but they used a type of magic that not even Princess Celestia magic can't affect them." He explained as I ran over to put on my Gillie suit. After doing so, I ran over and took out my guns and my bookbag.

"How long have they been there?" I asked.

"Around 25 minutes ago." He said as I handed him a radio.

"Did they make any demands?" I asked as I loaded my sniper rifle.

"They only asked to keep away and that they would like to speak with you." Jakob said as I finished loading my guns.

"How many you said were there?" I asked as we walked to the door.

"Around 5 to 6. We can't be sure since they keep moving around." He said as we both ran towards Sugercube corner.

"Are the cakes all right?" I asked while running.

"They ran out the minute tose guys came in." He said

Twilights P.O.V: "Are you going to hurt us?" I asked the captors. All of them were unicorns. They're all unicrons and their is 5 of them in total. 2 are putting up a magical forcefield that not even Celestia can't break through. 2 is inside and one is on the roof. One of the Unicorns walked over to me and growled. He had a black mane with red fur. His eyes were black and his Cutie Mark was of a a hoove holding a heart.

"We will if you don't shut up." He growled as he walked back to his seat and ate a cupcake.

"0-4 how are things looking out their." He said through a radio.

"We have 24 Pony officers as a few Royal Guard. We also have Luna and Celestia on the scene." 0-4 said as Celestia Carriage gently dropped down. Then, out came Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor.

"Good, looks like your brothers here. Lets give them a little warning, shall we?" He said as he picked up twilight and Rarity and took them outside.

"ANYPONY WHO DARES TRY TO INTERFERE, I WILL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM." The unicorn scream as they went back inside.

Celestia P.O.V:

"Celestia, we can't just sit. Lets go in and save my sister." Shining Armor said desperately.

"As much as I would like to do that, these ponies are very dangerous. We tried using are magic to see in or damage the force field but are magic does little effect on the field." I said as Jakob showed up with Miller.

"Princess, how is the situation?" Jakob asked as Miller looked around.

"It has Gone bad. They are threatening to kill everyone in Sugercube Corner if we don't interfere with their buisness." I said. Miller continued to look around and I saw him muttering to himself.

"Miller, are you alright?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I am. Im jus trying to find a good sniper spot. So if things go south, I can kill them without hesitation." He said. "That spot looks good. Look Celestia, im going to put myself on the roof of that building. Try to negotiate with them. Once im in position, I will radio Jakob so you can give me the order to fire. Ok?" He said.

I nodded. "But there is still a problem. How are your bullets suppose to go through that forcefield that not even we can break?" Luna asked. He just winked. "I got an ideo for that." He said before running off. This better work. I thought to myself as I gently went behind a few guards and began to negotiate with their leader.

Millers P.O.V: I ran straight into a building 2 blocks away from Sugercube Corner. I slinged over my Sniper Rifle and began to climb to the roof of the building. Once I reached their, I opened my bookbag and pulled out 10 incinerary Rounds. (Incinerary Rounds are bullets that can go through walls. These types of bullets are deadly. Lets say 2 enemys are behind cover, and you fire one of these bad boys in the wall. When it goes in, its the same bullet. But when it comes out, its like a shotgun blast.) I switched my regular ammo with my incinerary ammo. I then gently saw the man on the roof through my scope. I pulled the bolt back, ejecting nothing, and pushed the bolt back in. Showing that their is a round in the chamber. I looked at my scope and I was around 800 yards away from Sugercube Corner.

"Miller, they don't want to talk. Celestia gave you the green light, Copy?" Said Jakob.

"Copy that, Green light affirmitive." I said as I aimed carefully at the pony on top of the roof, lowered my heartbeat and squeezed the trigger.

BANG

The bullet exited the muzzle and made contact with the guys brains 4 seconds later. His head literally blew off clean from his shoulders. I was suprised that the bullet actually went through the force field. After, the forcefield went down, I took care of 3 other Unicorn Scumbags. But then suddenly, the last one ran outside, holding Twilight with his magic and a knife to her throat. I can't get a good shot from here. But I felt the wind picking up from the west. I calculated the Cornilious Effect with the Kentucky Windige and found my solution. This can kill the Unicorn but I plan on not killing him. I aimed all the way to the west and squeezed the trigger. The bullet flew with the wind straight into the guys horn. It completly blew off. With that, the guards were able to subdue him and take him away. I put my guns back and ran back to see if twilight was ok.

**5 minutes later**

"Twilight, are you ok?" I asked, considering that she looked pretty tramautized. She nodded and walked back home, with the help of her friends of course.

"Miller, we are forever in your debt. How can we ever repay you?" Cadence asked.

"I know the perfect way. Miller, how would like to have dinner with me this Saturday night at around 7." Celestia asked with a smile.

"I would love that. But I still have to go to Trieks, Remember?" I told her. She just waved her hoof.

"I shall deal with that. Thank you again Miller, see you saturday." She said as she entered her chariot and flew away. I fist pumped in the air. I actually had a date with her. I better go ask Rarity if she can make me a new suit. I can probably play a Romantic song as well. Man, I have so many things planned.


	18. Apple Buck Season

Hey guys, M4 here and im glad to say that my Cousin Steven just came back from the USMC. He just finished Basic training and SOI school. He's going to be shipped out by tuesday for some other training. He is my favorite cousin along with my Uncle Pete. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Applejacks P.O.V: These apple trees need some bucking. I thought as me and Big Mac went to buck some apple trees. It was a hot day but chores have to be finish soon. We was in the middle of bucking trees until Miller came over.

"Hey Applejack. What are you and Big Mac doing?" He asked as he grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Its Apple Buck Season. Its when me, Big Mac, and Sometimes Applebloom buck apples to make Apple Cider, Apple Pie, ETC." She said as she bucked another apple tree.

"Can I help. I mean, I can't buck apples since im not strong enough but I can carry those buckets." He said as he picked up 12 buckets. 6 in each hand.

"Wow, your really strong for a human." I exclaimed as we walked back to the barn.

"Thanks. It took alot of time and training for me to be this strong." He said as he set the barrels down.

"Well, thats all the barrels we need Miller. Thank you kindly." I said as he set the barrels down.

"Uh, Applejack, I got to tell you something but I have to ask. Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"Well, it depends if the thing you gonna tell me is bad or not" I said nervously.

"Its not bad... But look guess what. I got a date with Celestia!" He shouted.

"Really, well look at you. Only been here 4 months and you have a date with your crush." I said giggling.

"Just don't tell anypony, OK?" He said with a pleading face.

"Alright, just stop with the face." I said as he hugged me.

"Thanks AJ, Look I got to go. If you need more help around the farm, you know where I am." He said as he walked away.

That boy sure is lucky. I muttered as I ran over to Big Mac

Millers P.O.V: After helping Applejack with the Apples, I walked over to Raritys Boutique to see if she can make me a new suit. I walked in and sat down.

"Just a Moment." I heard Rarity yell from Upstairs.

"Oh hello Miller." Rarity Greeted as she came downstairs. "May I ask, why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you could make me a new suit since I have a date with Princess Celestia?" I asked. She gasped when I mentioned Princess Celestia.

"My word. A date with Princess Celestia. In that case, I shall make a suit that is Glamarous for the occasion. I still have your measurements from last time, so no measureing today." She said.

"Ok thanks, I'll see you later then Rarity. Also, for the color I would like classic black please." I said as I went out the door. Might as well pay that guy we cought yesterday a visit. I thought As I made my way to The Equestrian Police HQ.

Nobodys P.O.V: What do you mean 4 of our Operatives are dead and 1 is in custody! Tirek shouted. I specifically told them to get away from the roof and windows but no they decide to ignore my ORDERS. He screamed.

"I know a way that can get that human out of our way." Gilda said as she bowed and entered.

"And what might that be?" Tirek asked.

**5 minutes later**

That plan may actually work. Not only will that Monkey be out of our way, but he will be betrayed by the ones he love. Triek said with a laugh.


	19. Interrogation

Hey guys M4 here and before you read this chapter, I will say right now that Graphic Content will be put in this chapter ALOT. So, Viewer Discretion is Advised. Also, I apologize for my Grammatical Errors and such. I have been busy these past couple of days. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: I walked inside the EPD Hq and walked straight into Jakobs Office. I had my knife and Beretta with me just in case if something bad happens.

"Hey Jakob. How you doing?" I greeted as I shook Jakobs hoove.

"I've been doing pretty good. Anyways, I think your here to speak with our guest." He said as we walked to the jail cells.

"Im gonna do more than that. With your permission, I would like to interrogate this pony." I said as we continued walking through the jail cells. 98% of them were empty. The only ponies there were ponies who assaulted one another and one was here for graffiti. We continued down until we came to an amored door. Jakob took out a pair of keys and unlocked the door. I opened the door and saw our "friend" in a chair, completly restrained by a restraint Jacket and blood still on his face. He sat across from a table. He looked at me, smirked and mouthed "Fuck You" and laughed.

"Has he said anything about himself or where he came from?" I asked as we shut the door.

"No, i'm afraid not. The only thing he was to say was that he came to kill you." Jakob said.

"Well, that may be true. But, im gonna make him talk because he hasn't met me yet." I stated as I walked inside the room.

"Ok, but you got 10 minutes only before he sent to court." Jakob said as he walked away.

10 minutes is all I need. I muttered as I walked inside the cell.

"Well, if it ain't the piece of garbage I was sent to kill. How are you doing?" He asked with a smirk. I calmly sat down on a chair opposite of the table where he was.

"Look, im not here to judge you on what you did was right or wrong. Im just here to find out who sent you and why you were sent here and what is your name." I said. He just laughed.

"Man, do you think im that dumb. There is no way in hell am I gonna talk." He said as he spit in my face. I wiped it and smiled.

"Im giving you your chance. Take it before this gets more complicated." I said. But I recived an evil laugh.

"Yeah right, what are you gonna do? You going to tickle me to death." He said with a grin.

GRAPHIC CONTENT VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED

The anger I had inside of me broke free. I threw the table against the wall and tackled the pony. Once on top of him, I began to repeatedly punch him until blood began to pour out of his nose, eyes, and ears. I picked him up and threw him against the wall. I then picked him up, sat him on his chair and took out my knife. The look he gave me was a look of fear and anger. I drove the knife into his right hoove. He screamed in pain but I quickly covered his mouth with a napkin.

"You know if I twist my knife even a little bit, your hoove socket with pop off in the most painful way possible. But I won't if you give me what I want." I said as I took the napkin out of his mouth.

"F-fu-uck Y-ou" He stuttered. I shoved the napkin back in his mouth. I thenmoved my knife a little bit and heard the horrible crack of his leg. He screamed but it was only muffled. Blood Poured out of hoove quickly. I took out the napkin and he coughed up blood afterwords.

"You know im so close to jabbing this knife into your thick skull if you don't cooperate." I threaten but just then, Jakob came back.

"Jesus, Miller I told you to interrogate him. Not bucking kill him." He said as 2 pony officers came in and took the pony to the doctors office.

"I wasn't going to kill him. I was also a Military Police Officer as well before I became a Staff Sergeant." I stated as I cleaned my knife with another napkin I had.

"Well, at least he is going to jail for life due to the fact that he had a Princess Hostage." Jakob said as I walked back to his office.

"Yeah, and Luna is probably gonna haunt him for as long as he lives." I said. He nodded in response.

"That I can agree with." Jakob said as he walked me to the door.

"Anyway, If you have any porblems with interrogating somepony, I am always available." I said as I waved goodbye and walked home to do PT.


	20. Crystal Empire

Hey guys, M4 here and I would like to say thanks for the support I have been getting for my story. I have 5,108 people READING my story. For a 1st time fanfic author, thats not bad. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: Life is good. I thought as I finished my PT Session. I have a date with Princess Celestia tomorrow. I have made 6 best friends in the time I came here and I saved them when there were hostages. It felt great to be here with them. But I wished I had my camera with me. My Camera has everything in my life. The time when I started dating Sarah to the time when I met my squadmates. But it got destroyed when Mckenzie Accidentally sat on it. I beat the shit out out f him after that. Not only did it carry good memories, it carried something else as well. I stopped thinking about it as I walked through Ponyville. Every Mare was giving me a look of lust because I had no shirt on as I was walking back to the library. When you do PT, you will stain your shirt alot. The stallions were giving me death looks, but they know what im capable so they stay away. I made it home and when I walked in, Cadence was there as well as Shining Armor.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I greeted. When they glanced at me, Cadence looked away blushing while Shining Armor growled.

"Miller, put on your shirt. We need to talk to you." Shining Armor said. I nodded and went downstairs. I picked up a new shirt, out it on, and ran back upstairs.

"Miller, we would like you to come to the Crystal Empire because we need extra security today." Shining Armor said.

"Why today, if I may ask?" I asked.

"Today is when a few other Royals from other parts of the world come to us to discuss serious matters." Cadence said.

"We also found out that one of the Royals, included my wife, might be a target of assassination." Shining Armor said as I nodded in understanding.

"Well, If im gonna do this, I need more ammunition for my weapons. I may have plenty of explosives but I don't want any civilian Casualties." I said as I showed them my grenades for my Grenade Launcher.

"Your going to need more than that." A voice said suddenly. We all turned around a saw Celestia along with Luna.

"What do mean I need more. I already have enough explosives. Also, are you going to be there." I asked.

"I am but Luna will have to stay so she can watch over Canterlot." Celestia said while Luna Nodded in agreement.

"Ok, not to sound rude but how am I going to get all the things I need TODAY?" I said. Celestia sighed.

"I should have told you this before but come with me." Celestia said as we walked outside and got on her carriage.

**1 hour later Location: Unknown**

We have been flying for an hour now. Celestia seemed very quiet and by the way she was acting, she was nervous. I could tell a nervous pony right off. I felt us stopped and saw a HUGE building. We exited and walked inside it. What I found was truly ASTONISHING. A U.S Batteship was inside the building, but with a small part of it blown off. The top starboard side of the ship was blown off. Ponies were EVERYWHERE around the ship. They all whore lab coats, and were all with clipboards. They were scanning some parts that they removed from the ship and had them in a seperate room.

"How long were you keeping this from me?" I asked with anger. She should have told me instead of letting scientists around the fucking thing.

"Im sorry Miller, I truly am. This Machine was found in our ocean before you came. We had to tow it in before the griffons or the Changlings take it. We have found interesting things inside of it, as well as the equipment you need." She said in a sad tone.

"Get every and I mean EVERY scientist out of the ship. NOW" I growled. She nodded and called every scientist to leave. I gently walked on the ship while the princesses flew on. I entered the Captains quarters and started my search. I looked around each of the rooms and found some things I could use. I found a compass, a few other MRE's, a navy BDU, headphones, and sunglasses. I looked around more and found a map.

Armory: 3rd level, Left side. It read.

I followed what it said and I found the armory door. I opened it and what I saw was a GOLDMIND. Their was guns lined up for the taking all around. They were unscathed suprisingly. Pistols laided on a table to be picked up. Shotguns, rifles, and snipers hung against the walls. I picked up 3 bags and started filling them up. Celestia came in and looked around.

"We could use these weapons for our guards. We won't ever turn back to spears again." She said. I growled.

"After I finish up, I am burning the armory as well as everything you taken out of the ship." I said as I reached over to a AA12 Shotgun and a Benelli M3 shotgun.

"Why, with these weapons we can protect ourselves more." Luna stated as she, cadence, and Shining Armor entered.

"But what if the griffons or the changelings get their claws/hooves on these weapons. All out war will come." I stated as I reached over to a Barrett M82 . I held it like a baby. This sniper rifle was amazing. It held 10 50. cal bullets that is capable of tearing you to half. Its range is more than a mile and a half. I kissed the scope and put it in the bag. After 5 minutes of stuffing and talking, all 3 bags were full. But Shining Armor, and celestia had to help me carry one of each bag because it was too damn heavy. After doing so, I poured gasoline trail and lit it once we were away from the explosives. The 1st bag had the following:

A colt M1911

A Sig Saurer P250 with a suppressor

A glock 17 with flashlight

A silver .44 magnum

A MP5A5 with Red Dot

A Colt M4A1 with Scope and Suppressor

A Vector with Holigraphic Sights and Extended mag

A Beretta 92FS Incox

A AA12 auto shotgun with red dot

A R700 Sniper Rifle

A Desert Eagle Mark 1 pistol

A P30 pistol

The second bag contained:

M240 machine Gun

A Sig Sg552 Navy Seal Rifle

A Barrett M82 50. Cal

A Benelli M3 Shotgun

A Franchi SPAS 12 shotgun

A Steyr AUG with scope

A Heckler and Koch G36C

A Kel-Tec KSG with red dot and grip

A Coharie Arms CA-415 with Holographic sight

The last bag had c-4 explosives, Claymores, and a Rocket Launcher. We walked out, got on the carriage, and flew to the Crystal Empire.

**2 Hours Later Location: Crystal Empire.**

Night had falled when we got there. I was in my green BDU overlooking the meeting. The 50. cal Sniper Rifle layed next me as I looked at the meeting. My Sniper Spot overlooked the Entire Crystal Empire. I looked don and saw ponies minding their own buisness. While, some of them are undercover Royal Guard.

"2-3. How's it looking?" I asked.

"0-8. Its looking good. No sign of suspicious activity" 2-3 said. I put my binoculars on and looked around. I looked a little to the west and saw 3 Griffons along with 5 Changelings going toward the meeting.

"Men, we have hostile coming in from the west. Do I have permission to engage? Over." I asked through a radio.

"Miller, this is Luna. You have permission to engage. Over." Luna said. I smiled and pulled the slide of the rifle and let it go with a clang.

"Its Hunting Season." I muttered as I Took aim at the first Griffon and pulled the trigger.

**30 seconds Later**

The enemys lay dead in the ground. Guards quickly came and took the bodies away. The meeting quickly ended and the Royals went away to their specific Locations. I got down from the tower and walked back to the train station. I hung close to my rifle. I smiled as I knew Cadence and Shining Armor was safe

**3rd person P.O.V:** ARE YOU BUCKING KIDDING ME. I SENT SOME OF MY BEST MEN WITH THE CHANGELINGS AND STILL THEY FAIL. Tirek screamed. After that he growled.

"In 2 days, commence Operation: Framed. Once we activate this, Miller would die a painful death. By Celestia herself of course." He said with a grin as Queen Chrisilis nodded and smiled. For she knew Equestria would soon fall into their hands.


	21. The Date

Hey guys, M4 here and I know last chapter had a lot of weapons in it. But trust me, my OC will need these weapons later. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Celestias P.O.V: Today is the day. Today is when I have a date with the handsome miller. I thought as I tried on different types of dresses. I soon picked one that was glamarous. It was all white with gold Highlights. Once trying it on, Luna came in.

"Thou seems very beautiful for a first date." Luna said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"Of all of the Stallions I dated, Miller feels very...Different." I said to Luna as she sat down on my bed.

"What does thou mean. Do you love him?" Luna asked with a devilish smirk.

"I might but I barley know him. He is handsome, strong, brave, Talented, Gifted." I stopped when Luna gave me a devilish smile.

"So thou thought of sleeping with him." Luna said giggling. I blushed and shook my head.

"Its just a date, not a love fest. Now, excuse me, I have to go soon." I said as I walked to the chariot. Luna waved as I flew off.

"Lets see if dear sister needs some help, shall we." Luna muttered as she transported to Ponyville.

Millers P.O.V: Twilight, How do I look?" I asked her. I just got my tuxedo from Rarity and It was amazing. It was all black with a grey undershirt and black tie. The shoes were already taken care of as well. I also wore the black sunglasses I found on the Battleship.

"You look amazing. Now, you have to be respectful to the princess and always be a gentlecolt, ok?" Twilight said as I fixed my tie.

"Im always respectful Twilight. To you girls, Shining Armor, and the rest of the ponies I come across." I said as put both Berettas I had in my shoulder holsters. They were suddenly lifted away from me.

"Uh, uh, you are not taking guns to your date. Just be calm, be nice, and fave fun. Just not too much fun, ok." She said with a wink. I smiled, nodded, and started walking to the resteraunt. When I got there, Celestia was seated inside. I walked in and sat down.

"Good evening Celestia. How are thing?" I asked with a smile.

"Things have been good, thank you. Miller, I have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind." She said. I looked around and saw a few ponies looking at us. Just then a waiter came.

"May I take your order?" He asked.

"The lovely mare can take a grass sandwitch and carrots. Just water for me would be much ablidged." I said as he took our order and walked away.

"Your not hungry?" Asked Celestia. I shook my head.

"I'm just not hungry." I stated. Celestia nodded and began with the questions.

"Miller, why did you want to work for Tirek?" Celestia asked as our food came.

"If I didn't, you might die along with Luna and cadence. I didn't want you to die because I really care about you." I said. She blushed and began to eat. After she ate, we continued with our conversation. We soon left the restaurant.

"Before you go Celestia, I want to show you something. Follow me." I said as I began to lead her through the town and up a cliff. I told her to close her eyes and I lead her to the top of the mountain.

"Now, open." I said. When she did, she gasped. The sun was setting and the sky was blue, gold, and pink. It showed all of ponyville along with canterlot. It was an amazing sight.

"Miller, its beautiful." She said. I smiled and sat down. She did the same thing and we looked into eachothers eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. We found ourselves moving closer and closer...until our lips connected. We shared a kiss. A kiss of love and serenity. We stopped and hugged eachother.

"I love you miller and I always will." Celestia said.

"I will love you the same way." I said. We shared another kiss before celestia went away. I was just sitting there until I saw 2 fugure coming towards me. I went wide eyed when I saw who it was.

Sarah and Emily.

"So miller, you abandon us for that whore. Is that is?" Sarah asked angrily. Emily looked like she was going to cry.

"I didn't abandon you. I just moved on, thats it." I said as I started walking backwards.

"But you shoudn't have. You should have died in Iraq along with those idots you call squadmates. Emily and I prayed when you come home and now look. You have another girlfriend that is a HORSE." Sarah screamed.

"Daddy, why didn't you come with us." Emily said in crying. I just stared at my daughter cry. I put my hand over my head and fell to my knees.

"You could have stayed with your family. But no, you just had to go with celestia. Why?." Sarah Screamed.

"BECAUSE I HAD TO MOVE ON" I shouted. They both vanished into mid air. I layed their crying. Its been 2 months since they died and im still not over it. I got up, wiped my tears, and went home. When I got home, Twilight greeted me.

"How was the date miller?" She asked.

"It was great twilght." I said as I walked to my room and went to sleep. I held close to a photo of my family and one thing was on my mind.

"Do I stay in the past or leave to the future?


	22. Framed

Hey guys, M4 and I would like to say that in the few chapters, people have been asking a lot of questions. I decided that now would be a good time to start my Q/A. If you are a Fanfiction member, ask questions via PM and I will answer them to you. Any questions about my story, me, or advice. If you are a guest member, I will put your questions is a seperate chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, and I will talk to you guys later.

3rd person P.O.V: The sun shined brightly on ponyville. Ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi were doing their own thing. They were all chatting and caring for their children. In the end of ponyville was a old, grey house. Its windows were shattered, some parts was falling apart, and it was very dark inside. Some ponies call it "House of the dead." Others just use it for scare pranks and such. But on this particular day, its name will be heard of throughout ponyville. A dark figure quietly climbed on the roof of the house. He crept slowly onto the roof and opened up a case. Inside the case was parts of a sniper rifle. He quickly put the part together and slammed the magazine into the rifle. The Sniper Rifle layed on the roof while the man scouted ponyville. He gently pulled the slide back, and aimed in ponyville. He put his crosshairs on a Unicorn mother and daughter eating lunch. He aimed at the mother and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The shot was heard all over ponyville. Ponies were looking in all directions, looking for the direction of the sound. At first they thought it was miller, due to the fact that he has weapons that made loud bangs. But once they say the little mare with her dead mother, they knew something was wrong.

BANG BANG BANG!

Three more shots were heard. This time the daughter went down as well as a Pegasi and a Earth pony. Ponys all alike began to run to their homes, but it was utter chaos. People were screaming, shouting, and crying. The man quickly aimed for his last victim. The mayor. The Mayor was trying desperatly to get to her house. But the man aimed at her and pulled the trigger. The final shot was heard as the mayor drew her last breath. The bullet exited the gun and went through her head. Once she fell, the man ran off into the everfree forest. The man then threw the rifle into a river and walked into a brush.

"Operation: Framed is underway." The man said into a radio as he then shap shifted back into his true form.

Millers P.O.V: I was in the everfree forest for some peace and quiet when I heard 5 gunshots. I looked at the direction of ponyville and heard screaming coming from this direction. I got up and ran towards ponyville. The fear I had of anypony dyiing was big. My legs became a blur as I ran towards ponyville. When I got to times square, it was horrifying. 4 ponies, including the Mayor, was dead. They had bullet holes in there heads and blood draining from their head. I saw Jakob talking to some other officers.

"Jakob, what happened?" I asked. When he turned to me, he went wide eyed.

"MEN ,ARREST HIM." Jakob screamed as 2 pony officers tackled me and cuffed me.

"JAKOB, stop. I didn't do this." I said while they cuffed me but no pony seemed to care. The ponies looked at me with anger, and sadness as I was dragged into the police station.

**5 Minutes Later**

**"**This is shit." I muttered. I was in the interrogation room, with 2 Pony Officers armed with my guns. Then, I started thinking on how this could have happened. Before I could have come to a conclusion, Celestia and Luna came in.

"Officers, leave." Celestia commanded. The officers nodded and left. I looked up and was met with a smack to the face.

"You animal. YOU KILLED 4 PONIES AND A CHILD. WHAT SICK MIND DOES THIS." Luna scream with her Royal Canterot Voice.

"Your highness, you must understand. I did not do this. I was framed." I said. Then, came in Shining Armor.

"Celestia, we found this weapon in the everfree forest. We believe that miller would have use this."He said as he laid my R700 Sniper Rifle on the table.

"First off, when I heard the gunshot they were 5 seconds apart. This sniper rifle takes 7 seconds to load and fire. Only semi-auto snipers can go 5 seconds. Bolt actions take 7 seconds." I stated. Shining Armor scoffed.

"Your lying. Your the only one capable of knowing and using these weapons." Shining Armor said. I shook my head.

"Did you even find any bullets or any evidence at all?" I asked.

"Yes we do. Why do you ask." Celestia said in anger.

"Bring me one of the bullets. 1 from my rifle and the one you found at the crime scene. I can show you what I mean." I said. Luna and Celestia looked at eachother for a moment before nodding. One of the Guards came in with the 2 bullets. Celestia gave them too me and I began to look at them. Immediatly, I found something interesting.

"Now both of them are 7.62mm bullets..." I started.

"AHA, so they did come from this rifle." Luna said but shook my head.

"The bullet from the crime scene is a 7.62mm bullet. But, it is american made and has a 11.5 twist to it. The other one from my rifle has a smaller twist." I stated but they shook their heads.

"You lie too much. Thats what you know the most. Take him." Celestia said as 2 guards came and took me.

3rd person P.O.V: "HAHAHAHHAHAHH, Gilda your beautiful plan WORKED. Now tomorrow he gets prosecuted and then he gets the death penalty. Then goodbye miller and hello equestria. Better yet, im going to call it different when me and chrisilis rule." Tirek said with a smile. Gilda smiled and nodded.

"Glad to be of service. May the monkey go rot in hell." Gilda said with an evil laugh.


	23. Jury and Escape

Hey guys M4 here and I know that some people are curious or suprised as too what happened. I can't say much but I can only say that what happened is part of the plot of the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: "Well, this is shit." I muttered as I sat in my jail cell. The walls were murky and leaking. The cell was so dark that I couldn't see my own hand infront of my face. The only source of light was the hallways but if I even show my face in the light, guards would come in and beat me. I am tired as well. Luna decided to make me have nightmares no matter if I go to sleep for 8 hours or only 30 seconds. I only been here for a day but it seemed like forever. Their was a feeling of sadness in me. Jakob and Celestia was smart enough to know that I wouldn't do this. I felt myself tear up in the thought of Celestia. She loved me and I loved her. But she betrayed me and threw me in here like an animal just because I was framed. I felt my anger escalate more. When I get my hands on the things that did this to me, their gonna wish they was never born. I thought. The darkness made me feel more tired but I forced myself awake. Just before I fell asleep, 3 guards showed up.

"Your coming with us." One of them said as the rest of the guards pointed their weapons at me. I got up and slowly approached them. The guard was yellow with blue mane and tail. His cutie mark was a shield with a lightning bolt on it. He looked at me with anger and pointed his rifle at me as another handcuffed me.

"Move." He commanded. I nodded and began walking in the direction where he pointed to. Once we reached the door, he whispered something to the other guards and they nodded. He gently opened the door, and I walked in. Their was a narrow hallway, and he came in by himself. He looked around and began to walk me to the trial room. Before we reached the door, he smacked me in my hand and nodded at me. I looked at my hand and saw a key in it.

"At midnight, unlock the door and run towards cell block B. Once you do, run towards the exit and head straight to the Everfree Forest. Head towards the lake but be careful, once they find out you are missing, they will be send out search parties." He said as we made it towards the door and was greeted by 2 guards at the door.

"Flash, Celestia told you to escort him with 5 other guards." One of them said as the other pointed his rifle at me.

"I know but they fell asleep. I think they are in the barracks." Flash said before leaving. The guard opened the door as the other one shoved me in. Inside was all of Ponyville, Cloudsdale, and Canterlot. They were all looking at me with anger and frustration. The princesses wee there as well as the mane 6. I walked foward and was punched in the face by Rainbow Dash. The guards rushed to her but she flew back towards her seat. I got up and walked to my seat. I could tell already my lawyer didn't want to be my lawyer. The judge then got to his seat and banged on the table.

"We shall now begin." He said.

(Im only going to do the stand parts. Sorry.)

"Celestia, did you ever think Miller would do this." The other Lawyer said.

"No, I didn't. He was always a nice person." Celestia said with a hint of sadness.

"But he was a soldier and some soldiers come back with PTSD. Did you think he could have PTSD and thought those civilians were enemys?" The Lawyer asked. A tear fell from Celestias cheek as she asnwered.

"Yes it is possible." Celestia said as she left the stand.

"I call Miller to the stand." The lawyer said. I got up and walked towards the stand. Ponies were all looking at me as I walked towards the stand. I then sat down and got ready for the questions he was going to ask me.

2 hours later

"Everypony please rise." The judge said. Everypony rose up from their seats. The jury has come to a vote and it seams that... The judge opened the card that one of the jurors gave him. Miller is guilty of all charges put against him and is senteance to death in 2 days. That is all. The judge said before leaving. The guards then took me back to my cell and they threw me inside. I sat there and waited for night to come.

**Midnight**

When I felt the wind in go through my cell, I knew that midnight came. I looked around and no guards were at their usual posts. I took out the key I had hidden in my mouth and unlocked the door. I quietly opened it and crept slowly to Cell Block B. Once I saw the door to cell block B, I opened it and looked around. Still, no guards at their posts.

"Strange." I muttered as I ran to the exit and opened the door. Outside, no security, no guards, no nothing.

"Ok, this is just getting weird." I muttered as I ran towards the Everfree Forest. When I got to the lake, no one was their. I was about to hide in a bush but I saw flash walking towards the lake.

"Flash, over here." I called. He ran over as well as 2 other ponies. I recognize the 2 other ponies immediatly.

"JAKOB, CLOUD?" I yelled. They all shooshed me. I ran to jakob and punched him as well as cloud.

"Bro, we had to do this." Jakob said.

"I doubt that. Why did you do this?" I asked.

"Look listen. We all know you didn't do the massacre. We had to testify against you so it could seem that we hate you. But really we did this so we can help you." Jakob said as Cloud nodded.

"What does Flash have to do with this?" I asked as I looked at flash.

"We need hm so he can say that Someone helped you escape and that they jumped him. He is also our intel man so anything Princess Celestia might do, he can tell us via Radio." Jakob explained as Flash nodded.

"Why did you agree?" I asked.

"I agreed because I hate how innocent People/Ponies are accused of something they didn't commit." Flash said.

"Jakob, won't ponies know you have something to do with this since you won't be at your desk." I said.

"Yeah, thats why Me and Flash are staying. We would say to Clouds job and his family that he got killed in the Everfree forest and he was never found. We would also file a fake police report and a Royal Guard Report as well." Jakob said as we heard the alarm go off.

"Look, go deeper into the everfree. Jakob said as he handed us my gun bags and bookbag. "You will find a house. Inside is enough food for you to last a few days. We will come find you in a few days until the heat dies down. Ok?" He said. We nodded and ran off into the everfree.


	24. Life In The Everfree

Hey guys, M4 here and I would like to say sorry for not writing in a long time. I have been busy alot and family vacations took my time out.(Even though they were awsome.) Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: Its been 2 days. 2 days and Me and cloud are still hiding out in the old crappy house. The old house was not in good shape but was good enough for a human and pegasi to live in. The windows were broke and fungi began to grow all over the house. But inside was clean and neat looking. Shelves were stocked to the pulp with food and pots. I was able to prepare food for us but we missed being outside. Plus, not only are we hiding from celestias forces but we are hiding from changelings, Griffions, and the wild animals of the everfree. Apparantly, Celestia put a bounty on me for 30 Million Bits. So, you can put bounty hunters and assassins on the list as well. We also kept contact with Flash and Jakob. They had to admit that it was pretty hard to convince Rainbow Dash that Cloud was "dead". She even went through the entire everfree forest looking for him but thank god for the leaves growing around the house. She stopped right INFRONT of the house and looked around. But she never found it and went on her way. Whenever we hear guards or hoof beats, we stop what we are doing and be as quiet as we can. Flash and Jakob said they are coming to find us today. They also said they were bringing a few things as well. Right now, I was cleaning my Glock 17 and KSG shotgun while Cloud was upstairs sleeping. The glock was fascinating to me. For a light weapon, it was pretty handy for close-combat situations. Also, to scare the living shit out of someone or something. It carried a 15 to 35 round magazine with standard issued 9mm bullets. The beretta is a classic, amazing, powerful, and great with close range. The glock is big, heavy, more ammo, but is good with blowing head off. I put the glock back together and set it down in the table and reached for my KSG. Before I could clean it, there was a knock at the door. I quietly picked up my Beretta and attached a suppressor to it. I then crept slowly to the door, and looked through the door hole. Jakob and Flash then both barged in like animals with rage.

"Really guys. Did you had to break down the door?" I asked in a exagerated tone. The smiled and shook their heads.

"Sorry man, helping a fugitive and his supposed "Dead" friend gets alot of eyes looking around us." Flash said as they dropped 3 bags. Inside was more food, clothes, and suprisingly my guitar.

"I thought celestia would have this burned." I said but Jakob shook his head.

"She still loves you so much that she didn't want to burn your intruments. She says that they hold good memories about you too together." Jakob said as I found a acoustic violin and my piano.

"What happened to my Electric Violin?" I asked.

"Its still at Twilights house but we had to get these first. So we got you a acoustic one until we could get your electric one back." Flash said as I tuned the violin.

"I appreciate this guys. I know you are trying your best. Does anypony have suspicions about you too." I asked. They smiled and shook their heads.

"Nope, not even Celestia has anything on us." Flash said as he sat down. I smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

"Look, in a few days, me and Flash will leave our jobs to come help you. I got a house up in Appleooza that can fit 3 ponies and a human. I also got tons of money saved into a private bank. I also had flash put some money in the bank and we have enough saved in the bank to last us 35 years." Jakob said as flash face fell.

"Why so sad flash?" I asked. He looked up in tears.

"I always wanted to become a Royal Guard. Now, im gonna become a fugitive to Equestria." Flash said but Jakob scoffed.

"Either that or we get rid of you. We can't have any loose ends." Jakob said. Flash quickly nodded and ate some food I made.

"So, then what happens next? Once we make it appleooza, I mean." I asked. Jakob just sighed.

"We hid out there until Equestria need us again. Celestia and Luna will stop at nothing until she captures all of us.

"So, please tell us how we are going to get to appleooza?" I asked. Jakob smiled and told us our plan.

**5 Minutes Later**

"That could aactually work. But, Celestia will put bountys on us." I said. They nodded.

"Thats why we are putting money in the bank in appleooza. So she won't take any of it. Plus, I payed off the Sheriff to keep everything a secret. As well as the banker who holds the money." Jakob said. I smiled and nodded.

"Good plan. So in a few days, we will quit our jobs and meet us at the train station. By then, Jakob should have paid off the Conductor and the train will be empty. So by the time we make it to appleooza, no one will know what happened." Jakob said as he glanced at the old, shattered clock that hung on the wall. The clock worked but the glass was shattered.

"Flash, time to go. Look, in 2 days, meet us by the lake. We will get on the train while it is moving. Ok?" He said. We nodded and they left. I went upstairs and strummed my guitar.

"Its been 2 days and it feels like I was seperated from you for 20 years." I muttered as I strummed it again. I opened my bag and took out paper and a pen. I looked out the window and saw Canterlot and Ponyville, so far away. I felt a pain so strong since I was away from them. The pain was so powerful that it gave me a chest pain. I looked at my guitar and the paper and began to write a song of sadness and heart broke. I knew Celestia felt the same way but worst. She sent her love to an executuion as well as jail. I looked up at the stars and sighed.

"One day celestia. One day." I muttered as I continued to make the song.


	25. Everfree Madness

Hey guys, M4 and I want you guys to answer in your honest opinion on this question. Which movie should I write my next fanfiction on: Alpha nd Omega or I Am Legend? Please leave your answers in the reviews. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

3rd person P.O.V: While Miller and Cloud were being kept in the everfree forest, Celestia just sat in her throne in tears. She felt horrible because of putting a bounty on millers head as well as sending him to jail. Sending him to jail was the very last thing that she wanted to do but all evidence pointed to him. She was also in tears because Tirek was sending her letters saying if she does not bring him Miller soon, we will wage war against equestria. She hated and despised war, but she has seen the Griffons brutality once and she came to be afraid of them. It also said that the changeling forces has also join with the Griffons and they will help them bring Equestria to its knees. What Celestia remembered most about miller was his love for music. Everyday, she remembered him playing and singing with his guitar and violin. She just wished she could find the real thing responsible for millers framing. But then, out of the blue, she heard music. Not just any type of music, but of a guitar. She ran to the window but heard nothing.

"It must be my imagination." She thought as she walked to her room. Once she saw the moon rise, she went into her bed and fell asleep.

Millers P.O.V: Surviving here is becoming harder everyday. I mean, its only been a few day but with bounty hunters, assassins, and alot of people trying to kill you really takes all of your time. I also taught Cloud self-defense. Just in case their is a break in and im not there to help him. I finished the song and I really want to sing it but I don't want them to hear me and all hell breaks loose. Right now, Im just cleaning my M4A1 and The grenade Launcher. I was just about to put them away until Cloud zoomed in.

"Miller, there are some ponies coming here. I think they are assassins." He said while grabbing his Pocket Knife.

"Let me take a look." I said as I grabbed my M4 and fitted a silencer and replace the M203 with a fore grip. Reason is cause I don't want the entire damn army of all 3 kingdoms coming here as well as all bounty hunters out there. I open the binds in the windows and looked through the scope. I saw 10 Assassins creeping slowly towards the house. 3 of them were earth ponies, 5 of them were pegasi, and 2 of them were Unicrons. I gently swiched my gun to semi-auto and drew in my breath. I fired at one of them and killed him. The others quickly ran in opposite directions. What they didn't know is that I set up a few traps in the forest. I heard 3 of them get caught in my traps. One of them jumped on the roof but cloud crept behind him and killed him.

"Cloud, we got 6 more." I told him when he came down. Out of nowhere, a knife flew in, impaling my arm. I cursed in my breath as I took out the knife. Blood poured out as I ripped off a piece of my shirt and wrapped around the wound. I looked out and I saw one of them with a vest that has knives all around it. Before he could throw another one, I gun him down with my Beretta M9. I reloaded it and my M4 and walked upstairs. Cloud stayed down as a look out. I looked around but saw no one. Before I could go back downstairs, I felt something pick me up and throw me against the wall. Their was no one there but I heard hoof beats against the floor. I ran downstairs and grabbed a bag of flour. I opened it and threw it in the direction of the noise. The flour covered the assassin and I gun him down in a instant. I reloaded my rifle and ran over to my Bun bag. I picked up my KSG and my Benilli shotgun and ran over to Cloud. Suprisingly, he was not harmed in any way. I handed him my Benilli and we stayed in the living room. We waited and waited but no others came. We looked around the house and no pony came back. We radio Jakob and Flash to come here quick. They came the 2nd I radio it in.

"Damn, well change of plans, we're leaving Tonight. Grab everything you need and take food with you too. I'll tell the conductor there has been a change of plans. I will quit my job also and flash, you quit your job as well. OK?" Jakob said. We all nodded as they teleported back. Me and cloud began to pack everything in our bags.

"Cloud, you should stay. Rainbow misses you and plus, this isn't your fight." I said. Cloud just shook his head.

"We are friends man. Plus, if I do, it will compromise the plan." He said as he began to stock food in a bag.

"Alright man, I get it. But, we are gonna be vigilanties." I said before packing more ammo in another pet. He nodded and finished packing food.

"Ready, lets go." He said as we ran off into the night. Before we did, I poured gasoline all over the house and once we were away, I set up a match to go off in the house. I could tell it worked cause once we made it to the lake, it was all in flames. We saw Jakob and flash at the lake and we ran over to them.

"Ok guys, trains over their. Follow me." He said as we ran towards the train tracks. Once there, the trains cars were all empty. The conductor waved us over.

"I hope you have my money." He said. Jakob nodded and threw a bag of bits on the floor.

"Thats enough. Hope in, next stop:appleooza." He said as we boarded the train and went on our way to appleooza.


	26. Appleooza

Hey guys, M4 here and I will like to say thank you for showing and sharing some ideas for my story. Im sorry that some authors feel like I potrayed their OC in a wrong way. I will only say that the reason I am is for the plot in the story. Anyways, I hope you enjor and I will talk to you guys later.

3rd person P.O.V: The fire has apparently spread to other part of the forest. But, Royal Guards and Some Wonderbolts were able to get ride of the fire before it reached ponyville. Celestia and Luna quickly came after the fire was destinguished.

"Serkim, what happened?" Luna asked a Royal Guard.

"Well, a fire broke out on that house and quickly spread towards this area." Serkim said as he showed them the house. The house was completly burnt down. Only a few bricks and sticks stood in the house. They looked around but found nothing.

"It seems as though the fire was started by somepony lighting a match or something." Luna said as they inspected the house inch by inch. Something shiny caught Celestias eye. Shw walked over and picked up the shiny object. What she saw, she knew this object too well.

A Bullet.

She then put 2 and 2 together.

"Miller was here. I know he was." Celestia said as she showed Luna the bullet. Just then, a Royal guard came by.

"Your highness, we also found several bodies around the area. But they are burnt so much that they are hardly recognizable." The guard said as several other guards came out holding body bags. Celestia knew who they were and drew a breath of relief. Just then Rainbow Dash came.

"Your highness, is it alright if I may talk to you for a moment." RD asked. Celestia nodded and they both walked to a more secluded area.

"Your highness, I know for a fact that my Brother is alive and that I would like to help you find him. I know for a fact he is with Miller and I want to help you." RD begged. Celestia thought for a moment before nodding.

"Ok, but be careful. Since you know more about Cloud Dasher, where would he go?" Celestia asked. RD thought for a moment.

"He always said he wanted to visit manehatten. So lets check there." RD said as Celestia nodded and moved the guards out. RD looked around and flew away. She knew the one place that her brother wanted to visit.

Appleooza

Miller P.O.V: The train ride was ok, I guess. Cloud and Jakob were knocked out while flash starred at the moon. I do know one thing about us. We both lost something. Flash gave up his job and his dream of being a Royal Guard. Cloud gave up his job and his Loyalty to his sister. Jakob lost his title of prince, and his jobs as a Equestrian Police Officer and a defence attorney. Me? I lost my true love, my life, my family, my friends, and my life as a US Marine. I got up from bed and picked up my guitar. I decided to play the song I made. The song is called Stitches.(Play the song Stitches by Shawn Mendez.)

**I thought that I've been hurt before**

**But no one's ever left me quite this sore**

**Your words cut deeper than a knife**

**Now I need someone to breathe me back to life**

**Got a feeling that I'm going under**

**But I know that I'll make it out alive**

**If I quit calling you my lover, move on**

**You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**

**I'm Shaking, Falling onto my knees**

**And now that I'm without your kisses**

**I'll be needing stitches **

**I'm tripping over myself**

**I'm aching, begging you to come help**

**And now that I'm without your kisses**

**I'll be needing stitches**

**Just like a moth drawn to a flame**

**You lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain**

**Your bitter heart cold to the touch**

**Now I'm gonna reap what I sow**

**I'm left seeing red on my own**

**Got a feeling that I'm going under**

**But I know that I'll make it out alive**

**If I quit calling you my lover, move on**

**You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**

**Shaking, falling onto my knees**

**And now that I'm without your kisses**

**I'll be needing stitches**

**I'm tripping over myself**

**I'm aching, begging you to come help**

**And now that I'm without your kisses**

**I'll be needing stitches**

**Needle and the thread**

**Gotta get you out of my head**

**Needle and the thread**

**Gonna wind up dead**

**Needle and the thread**

**Gotta get you out of my head**

**Needle and the thread**

**Gonna wind up dead**

**Needle and the thread**

**Gotta get you out of my head**

**Needle and the thread **

**Gonna wind up dead**

**Needle and the thread**

**Gotta get you out of my head**

**Get you out of my head**

**You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**

**Shaking falling onto my knees**

**And now that I'm without your kisses**

**I'll be needing stitches**

**I'm tripping over myself**

**I'm aching begging you to come help**

**Now that I'm without your kisses**

**I'll be needing stitches**

**(And now that)**

**I'm without your kisses**

**I'll be needing stitches**

**(And now that)**

**I'm without your kisses**

**I'll be needing stitches.**

A tear rolled down my cheak as I finished. I put my guitar away and looked at the desert as we moved by. I hugged my M4 has I drifted off to sleep. A few aways go by and I felt the train stop. I opened my eyes and got my stuff together. I woke the three sleeptakers and we all got off. Then, the sheriff came by.

"Howdy, welcome to appleooza." He said as he led us to our hotel. One thing was for sure, this is gonna be a new life for the 4 of us.


	27. Life In Appleooza

Hey guys, M4 here and I really hope that you guys enjoyed my story as of to this point. After this story, I will start making a new story either of My Little Pony or another show. Thank you for reading and I will talk to you guys later.

Miller P.O.V: Well, I could say right now, we are ok. I though as I threw a bag of apples into a cart for the Sheriff. Every since we got to appleooza, we had to get jobs. I didn't mind but Cloud did. His job was to help old people get to place to place. He protested every day but each day we would beat him a little. Jakobs job was working at a Parlor. As for me and flash, we both worked with the Sheriff. Sheriff allowed us to use my guns and Armor but in the agreement of us using them when Absolutly nesessary. Its been a few days since we ran away from Canterlot and made our refuge here. Right now, im just loading apples for the sheriff into his cart. He says he needs them for some sort of apple carnival. Today was an ordinary day but it was gonna get interesting.

"Hey sheriff, Im done." I said. He nodded and payed me.

"Alright, come back first thing tomorra. Your gonna have to check on some town folk down near the Parlor. Jakob said that they got rowdier." The Sheriff said as he galloped away towards the show. I nodded and ran towards the parlor. 5 minutes away and I saw flash running toward the parlor as well. When we got there, we heard yelling and screaming inside the parlor. We got inside and saw Jakob having an argument with 3 other ponies.

"Im sorry, I can't serve you guys. You have to show proper behavior towards others but you didn't. Get out." Jakob said but they started screaming back.

"Buck you man, we want some cider. It doesn't matter about our manner." One of them said as the reached over the counter but Jakob pushed him away.

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM THE PARLOR." I screamed. The looked at me and ran out of the parlor. I ran after them while flash caught one of them and arrested him. I took out my pistol and continued to ran after them. One of them tried to jump over a fence but failed and ended up in a lake. Flash had caught up and arrested him. The last guy was almost to the train. I took out a tranquilizar dart and slammed it into a tranquilizar rifle. I took aim and fired. It flew past everypony and hit him in the leg. He then fell and i caught up and arrested him. We then took all 3 of them to the Appleooza Police Headquarters and locked them off. I walked to my desk and took out my M4 and began to clean it. Inside was Officer Appleseed and Deputy Applesauce.

"So, how many ponys you guys caught today?" Appleseed asked. I pointed at the cell.

"Caught 3 hoolagins causing a disturbince in the parlor." I said as I looked through my scoped.

"Yeah, we know those 3 folks. Every 3 weeks, they always end up here and we set them free in a few days." Applesauce said as those 3 ponies laughed maniacly. I narowed my eyes and put my rifle away.

"I will take these guys to the back of the building for a moment." I said as I opened the cage and lead them to the back.

**5 Minutes Later**

I came back dragging the three of them with a rope. I threw them in the cell and walked towards the medicine cabinet. I wrapped my hand with gauze and antibiotics and sat down at my desk.

"What did you do to them?" Asked Appleseed as he looked through the cell. All three of them had black eyes, missing teeth, and probably a few broken ribs.

"Nothing, just asked them to stop laughing for a while." I said as I took out my beretta and started cleaning it. Before they could say anything, the Sheriff came barging in.

"Miller, Flash, Rainbow Dash is here." He said out of breath. We looked at eachother and radio Jakob. He teleported here the minute we radio it in.

"Well, did she ask for something?" Jakob asked as we closed the windows and hid everything associated with us.

"She just wants to see her brother." The Sheriff said as he put some things away.

"Let me see her." Cloud said. I shook my head.

"She is too much of a liability. Plus, we are not sure if she is working for Celestia." I said as we looked out the window. Rainbow began to ask ponies around.

"Please man, she is my family. I want to see her." Cloud begged. I sighed and began to think.

"Ok, but she has to leave, ok?" I said. He nodded and walked out.

Clouds P.O.V: I walked outside and flew straight to my sister.

"Rainbow!" I screamed as I crashed into her. We began to hug and laugh.

"Hey, brother. Why did you come her?" She asked. I gulped.

"I was just Visiting." I lied but that was a fatal mistake.

"Yeah, right. I know that Flash and Jakob filed a false police report and I know you are here with Miller." She said as she looked into my eyes. I sighed and nodded.

"Where is he? I want to see him" RD said with a hint of anger. I shook my head.

"No, sorry RD. You can't." I said but she grew more angry. Before I could stop her, Miller came out.

"You wanted to see me Rainbow?" He asked. RD then rammed into him and they both flew into a store.

"YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER!" She screamed as she began to punch him. He then grabbed her and held her tight.

"RD, listen to me. I can explain this." I said.

**10 Minutes Later**

"So, thats why I came." I said. RD calmed down and miller let her go.

"But Cloud, our parents were heartbroken when we heard that false police report. Scootleoo cried for a week everyday because she thought you died." RD said as she hugged me. I felt horrible but I had no other choice.

"So, what now rainbow. You gonna go get Celestia and have us imprisoned?" Miller asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I want to help you guys." She said. We looked at her as If she was crazy.

"Rainbow, we are fugitives. Celestia would have us put in Death Row and Luna would haunt us for the rest of our lives." Miller said. She shook her head.

"Its been a long time since I ever saw my brother. I want to help you guys, just so long as I get to stay with my brother." She said as she hugged me again. I looked at Miller and he nodded.

"Ok, but you have to keep you involvment with us a secret, ok. I don't want to see you get hurt." I said as she nodded.

"RD, can you get us some intel on where and when is Celestia going to be in specific places?" Miller asked. She nodded and Flew off.

"No offence Cloud, but you sister is a dick sometimes." He said as He wiped some blood from his cheek. I didn't pay attention because I was lost in thought.

What will Celestia do if she found out one of the Elements Of Harmony was helping Run Away Criminals?


	28. Oh Buck

Hey guys, M4 here and I will like to say my new story will be on the show "Horseland." Its gonna have Suspense, Drama, and Action. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Rainbow Dash P.O.V: Do I want this? Do I want to do this? I kept repeating those questions in my head as walked towards the Canterlot Castle. Its been a few days since I got involved with Cloud and his friends and now Celestia is getting suspicious. She found out about Jakob and Flash quiting their jobs. She also found out that the day they quit their jobs was also the day that Miller escaped. She is calling me and my friends over to speak more about this. I got worried because she also suspects that Cloud is not dead but alive and that he is with them. I got nervous because I don't want Celestia to find out about our agreemeent. We got there a few minutes after Celestia asked us to come to the castle. I just sighed and we all walked in. Inside was all 3 princesses, guarded with about 15 Royal Guards.

"Hello everypony. I believe you know why I ask you to come here?" Celestia asked when we came. We bowed and nodded.

"Yes, we do. But why do you suspect Jakob and Flash have to do with the escape of Miller?" Rarity asked.

"The day Miller escaped was a few days after Flash and Jakob quit their jobs. Also, when they would leave their work for a few hours and some officers and guard said that they would always go to the everfree during their break. We also found several bullets and bodies around the area. So millers escape, the bullets, the burnt house, and they quitting their jobs was no coincedence." Luna explained as Celestia and Cadence nodded.

"What are you going to do then?" Applejack asked. Luna and Celestia both looked at eachother and sighed.

"We decided to mark Jakob and Flash as hostile. We also put bounties on them as well as Miller." Cadence said. We all gasped.

"But why did you? I mean, Flash and Jakob are nice ponies. They won't hurt us." I said. The princesses nodded in agreement.

"Yes but they sided with a murderer. So they are put as hostile. Capture is still possible but if they assault any of our guards, then they are ordered to kill." Celestia explained. Everypony looked down. I noticed twilight about to cry.

"But princess, Miller would never do this. We know him too well. He his a nice gentle person that wouldn't harm a fly." I said. Everypony nodded in agreement.

"I know that may be true Rainbow Dash but all evidence pointed to him." Celestia said as she was on the verge of tears. "Miller was sweet, Handsome, Talented, and Brave. But he was a soldier and some soldiers come back home with PTSD. Miller might have had it during his time of war." I was shocked to hear this but he was alive. I wanted to speak more but I didn't want to anger her.

"Can we help you capture him?" Applejack asked. We just stared at her as if she was insane.

"We cannot ask you to do such a thing." Luna said.

"Miller trusts us and if he is that big of a threat. Then we gotta catch him." Twilight said as the girls nodded. I just stared with my jaw dropped.

"Ok but be careful. Just be informants. Once we have more information on Miller, we can capture him and anypony with him." Celestia said. The girls nodded and walked out.

"If we were Miller, where would we go?" Asked Rarity. They thought for a long time.

"Lets try Cloudsdale first, then we go from there." Twilight said. The girls nodded and ran towards the hot air balloon.

"Imma meet you girls there. Im going to check ponyville." I lied. They nodded, got in, and flew away. I looked around and saw no pony. I the flew straight to Appleooza.

Millers P.O.V: I just sat down in our room, cleaning my G36C and my P250. I was about to eat my sandwhich but Ranbow Dash flew in.

"Miller, we gotta talk. She said as she sat down.

**5 Minutes Later**

**"**So, once I found out. I came straight here." She said. I just starred at her with my jaw wide opened. I shook my head and ran towards the radio.

"Guys, come here NOW." I screamed into it. Jakob came in a instant while flash came a few moments later. Cloud fell down the stairs the second I yelled.

"Guys, Rd got some really bad intel." I said as Rainbow Dash began telling them what happened. What happen next was the same thing I did. Their eyes went wide and their mouths fell straight to the floor.

"Well, what now?" Cloud asked.

"The way I see it, we got 2 options. We either go farther north..." He started. Or we turn ourselves in." He said. We all just starred at him like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts, I was going in DEATHROW." I said. He sighed.

"Look, we can't stay here for long before they find us. Plus, we need to have RD stay with cloud." Jakob said. I just starred at him as if he was crazy. He sighed.

"Look, we are all in alot of stress. Lets wait until Tomorrow so we can make a decision." He said. We nodded. RD flew away and we fell asleep. When I slept, I held my G36C and my P250 Close.

3rd Person P.O.V: "Eagletear, are the armies ready?" Tirek asked one of his majors generals. His army contained 10 million Griffions and 500,000 Changlings.

"Yes sir, they are ready at your disposal." Eagle said as he bowed and left. Chrisilis then walked towards Tireks throne.

"Well then, looks like our armys complete. When should I begin our plans?" She asked. Tirek smiled evily.

"Start tomorrow. Soon, equestria will be ours. He said with a evil laugh.


	29. War Comes To Equestria

Hey guys, M4 here and sorry for the few days wait on my last chapter. For some reason, It would say "503 Error" and would block me from using my account. But I'm obvously back and I will try to make up the time I lost in fanfiction. I also started making youtube videos as well. My youtube channel is called "Musical Gamer." I will leave a link to my first video at the end of this chapter. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

3rd Person P.O.V: Today was a very warm day. The birds were chirping, the sky all blue. Ponies in ponyville were having a normal day as usual. The Cakes were selling... well, cakes. AppleJack was bucking apples. Fluttershy was tending to animals and everypony was doing their own thing. A few Miles away, came the griffons. Their armor was shining because of the sun. They had the same weapons just like the ponies because of the changelings. This single battalion contained 430,000 Griffons with about 35 Changelings inside of ponyville.

"Men, prepare to attack." Tirek said as the griffons continued to push on ward.

A few miles away, Miller and the rest were on their way to the train station until Jakob stopped and held a hoof to his head.

Millers P.O.V: Jakob, you ok?" I asked. We all stopped due to the fact that Jakob didn't look very good. He looked up and teleported us someplace. When we opened our eyes, we were inside the Canterlot castle.

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME." I shouted but jakob got up and ran to the throne room. We all looked at eachother and ran after him. We were so close to catching him but he made it inside the throne room.

"Princess Celestia, I need to speak to you immediatly." He said. The princesses looked at eachother and used their magic to catch us in a big net.

"I will not listen to a betrayer. GUARDS." She yelled. 3 guards showed up but Jakob got out.

"Look, I had another one of my "Senses." He said. Celestia and Luna gasped and waced away the guards.

"Tell us, what is happening." Celestia said. What Jakob said next suprised us all.

"Attack on Equestria, Tireks leading, Griffons and Changelings, code red, HOT CALL." He said. We just starred at him. Celestia then ran towards her telescope and looked through it. She saw the Regime of Griffions coming towards Ponyville.

"Send all the Military forces and guards nearby ponyville to hold off against the attack. You 4... She pointed at us. Stay here. We could use your help to strategize." She said. The guards nodded and ran off.

"No, we are going." I said but she used her magic on us.

"If you are, get some armor and better weapons." She said as she opened armory door. Inside, guns were lined up with armor as well.

"Celestia, I warned you abiut this." I said, reaching for M16 but she stopped me.

"You are a convicted fellon who murdered 5 innocent ponies. I will not have you run around with one of these firearms." She said but I ignored her accousation.

"Listen, I was FRAMED for the killing. Besides, even though I am a soldier, I do not suffer from PTSD and I will never kill anypony. ESPECIALLY children." I said as I took the M16 and began to load magazines. The guns we previously had also were teleported and flash took the G36C. Celestia was very angry at me but I didn't blame her. When we finished, this is what we had:

Jakob: SRU (Strategic Response Unit) Unifrom, A tactical vest, Glock 17 and a R700 Sniper Rifle.

Cloud: A Navy Seal camo uniform, Bullet proof vest, Dual Wield Colt M1911 and a Auto AR-15 With Acog and Grenade Launcher.

Flash: His regular guard armor with a bullet proof helmet, a tactical vest under his armor, a G36C with Red Dot and Grip, and a Five-Seven with Extended Mag.

Me: My regular Woodlan USMC BDU, tactical Vest, M4A1 With ACOG and Grenade Launcher, SR-25 with Extended mag, and Dual Wield Beretta M9.

"Ok, here is the plan. Jacob, Cover me and the rest. Flash and Cloud, go and join the Army in the east. I will go with jakob and assist the main Regime holding off the Griffions. Ok?" I said. They nodded. Before they left, Princess Celestia gave each of us notes.

"Give these to the Commanders in charge of the Army. They must allow you to fight. Once we finish, you 4 will come straight to see me." She said. We nodded and ran off. Celestia just sighed.

"You do realize that you might have to go with them, just in case one of the commanders decide to take the bountys." Luna said. Celestia nodded and went to talk to all her commanders.

**5 Minutes Later**

"MOVE, MOVE IT. WE CAN'T LET THESE GRIFS WIN." A Drill Seargent said as he and a few ponies gave their soldiers weapons and armor. Ponyville was almost COMPLETLY destroyed. The griffons invaded Ponyville a few minutes after our MCs (Main Characters) came to the castle. Most of the ponies don't even know how to use the weapons. So they just throw grenades and use the guns as clubs. The griffons were shredding through the defences. In a few Minutes, Ponyville will fall. Thankfully, the mane 6 were able to evacute all residents of Ponyville before the griffons attacked. We made it just in time because most of the ponies laid dead. Only a few thousand remained. We ran straight into the commanders tent, stationed a few miles away from ponyville. When we got their, Celestia was inside talking to the officer.

"Princess, we are here to help." I said. The commander just looked at us with anger and sighed.

"If you 4 can take care of the 210,000 Griffons left, you will impress us all." He said. We looked as if he was crazy but we nodded.

"Ok, so... Before I could talk, he interupted me.

"Are you serious, there is no way you could kill 210,000 griffons, even with our remaining 50,000 Troops." He said. I just shrugged.

"Then you have not seen us 4 in action. Come on guys, Time to take back ponyville." I said as I went and told our plan to the troops.

**10 Minutes Later**

The griffons were almost towards the town hall. The rest of the ponies reinforcements double back towards the edge of the everfree forest. Infront of the Griffon army was Tirek himself and Chrisilis. Tirek looked at the ruined Ponyville.

"Good, this was a success. Now, on to Canterlot." He said but before they moved, they saw so much garbage infront of the road.

"Ha, these ponies are filthy. Get the garbage out of the way. He said. It was so much garbage that at least a few dozen griffons bega to walk towards it. What they don't know is about IEDs. The minute one of the griffons picked up a garbage bag, he blew himself up and the dozens of griffons with him. He also blew up the dozens of bombs underneath the griffons feet. Killing so many of them in a instant. The griffons who did not die lost feet, Limbs, Eyes, Bones, ETC. Tirek then saw a whole regime of 50,000 ponies, plus one of his most hated people.

"Its them. ATTCK." He ordered. The remaining 135,276 Griffons began to run straight towards the ponies. I smiled at their stupidity and behind me, I held a detonator. I looked at them running and flying. I gave the snipers the signal by wiping my face and they began to drope the griffons from the sky. I pressed the button on the detonator and the incoming ground Griffons were TOTALLY destroyed. So, the remaining griffons looked around and continued to run at us. We took aim with our weapons and fired away. The griffons began to shoot back. They were dropping like flies. The snipers were helping as well. By the time they decided to retreat, only 130 griffions and 2 Changelings remained. Tirek lived as well as chrisilis. We cheered as we saw them run off and we waved The Equestrian Flag.

Deathcount:

Griffons:429,870

Changelings:33

Ponies:2,000

After we waved the flag, we went to go see Celestia at her Castle. Jakob teleported us and we were inside her throne room. All 3 Princesses were there.

"Boys, I hope you know why you are here." Celestia said. We nodded.

"You do realize that Miller can go to jail becuase of the massacre. You 3 can also be put in jail for aiding him." Luna said. We looked down.

"But we won't." Celestia said. We looked at her as If she was crazy.

"You 4 showed that you can be trusted and that even though we accused you of something miller. We will investigate more on this." She said. Before I can scream at her, 2 guards came in with some sort of pony. She has the body of a pony but has horn and wings of a Changeling. She has a deep, vibrant purple fur with a black mane and tale. Her eyes were yellow with thin, vertical irises. Her cutie mark was a silver hexagon with a diamond in the middle with a dark blue backround. She was almost as tall as Celestia but a little shorter. She looked sick because she was coughing a lot.

"Pincess, we found her raiding some of our medication in the medical tent." One of them said. She looked sad.

"Take her to the dungeon. I will deal with her soon. But before I do, What is your name?" Celestia asked the mare. The mare looked at her with a very weak impression.

"Nightwish." She mumbled. Celestia nodded at the guards and they took her away to the dungeon. I felt bad for her a little bit. She looked really sick, as if she was dying.

"Go easy on her Celestia. She looks sick." I said. She nodded and walked away. I started thinking about something that crossed my mind.

"Was she on our side or the enemys side?"

Authors Note: Heys guys, my youtube link is: /VPyNBCnywtk. Its just an intro but leave a like or a comment. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.


	30. Battle Of The Crystal Empire

Hey guys, M4 here and I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. You know that school is around now and I can only use my lap top on fridays. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

3rd person P.O.V: "ARE YOU BUCKING KIDDING ME. THAT ENTIRE REGIME WAS NOT EVEN ENOUGH TO TAKE OUT PONYVILLE. THATS IT, SEND FORCES TO THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE. TAKE THAT RETCHED PRINCESS ALIVE AND AS FOR HER HUSBAND... Tirek reached over and broke a captured ponies neck. kill him." He said. One of his highest generals, General Black Death, smiled evilly and nodded. His name gave fear to even Tirek himself. His coat was black, as other griffons were brown and his eyes were red. Ponies called him "The Demon" due to the fact of his facial features. He is known for killing his own parents at one point and killing a dozen ponies in under 15 seconds. When the war began, he enlisted and Tirek promoted him to general immediately at Deaths request. Right now, he is training and recruiting griffons in their army. When he left the room, he walked towards the training grounds and went to the commanders office. Once there, he walked in.

"Your suppose to..General Death!" The lieutenant snapped to attention and saluted. Death growled and looked at the new recruits training.

"I am going to take a Battalion of Griffons to the Crystal Empire. Tell Lord Tirek that his mission will be completed as soon as possible." Death said as he left to get his griffons. The lieutenant sighed in relief, grabbed a mop, and cleaned the pee on the spot where he was standing.

Millers P.O.V: I slowed my breath, took aim, and fired. The bullet exited the muzzle of my rifle, and went through a soup can. It blew up into many pieces, and some soup went into a small lake. I smiled in the thought of my accuracy improving every day, and more griffons to kill. Ever since The Battle Of Ponyville, we have been seeing more and more griffons scouts near ponyville. Celestia ordered an increased number of guards and security. She was also willing to go on another date with me, so I guess that's some good news. I walked towards Twilights house and was about to lay down before Jakob came running in.

"Miller, we saw a Platoon of griffons heading towards The Crystal Empire!" He said. I shot up from the bed and grabbed my stuff.

"Damn, they do not give up, do they?" I asked sarcastically. Jakob just sighed and teleported us to the Crystal Empire. When we got there, it was madness. Guards and soldiers were running every where. Trying to protect the empire from the invading Griffons and its Princess. We both made our way through the madness and entered the throne room. Inside was a hundred guards. Shining armor was inside as well.

"Hey guys, we are here to help." I said. Cadence looked up and smiled weakly. She looked pretty awful and tired. I found out that she was conjuring a portal around the empire to block out the griffons.

"We can use all the help we can get. So far all civilians are inside their homes with a few guards. But the griffons are going throughh our defences. We need you 4 to help use." Cadence said as flash and cloud showed up. We nodded and was about to get weapons before shining stop us.

"You guys are also going to need one more pony." Shining Armor said as he waved over a guard.

"This is Private Silver Knife. He is new but a good soldier." He said. We nodded and all 5 of us went to get weapons. On our way, we made a small conversation.

"You got any family Silver?" I asked. He nodded.

"One beautiful wife and 2 kids. Im just trying to get back to them. Including my mom, she took care of me when my dad died." He said. I decided not to talk anymore when we made it to our armory. After getting suited up, we ran outside and gasped. Nearly ALL of the defenses was obliterated and we saw one griffon holding 2 ponies heads in each hand. I growled and saw the ponies holding their best in the south.

"Guys, go over their and help them. Private, your with me." I said as I began to shoot them down one by one. The griffon laughed evilly and squashed the 2 heads together while me and the private were dropping the other giffons. Once we were done, we ran over to the really creepy looking griffons.

"Ah, if it isn't the monkey and his little sidekick. Care to go against the all mighty DEMON?" He asked. He chuckled.

"Back where I'm from, the enemy called my the devil. You should show some respect." I said as me and him began to walk in circles. He growled and flew right at me. I dodged and tripped him. Before he could get up, I broke his wings. He screamed in pain. Before I could kill him, a sniper shot was heard and i turned around. Private was down. I quickly took cover and ran to meet with shining armor and his squad. When I got their, Private silver was their on the ground, blood coming out of him.

"Miller, you know more about this. Where would you be?" He asked. I looked around and saw a clock tower.

"Thats where I would be. Imma find a vantage point. Just tell private to stay low and pretend he is dead." I said. Shining nodded and I ran to some rubble. I set up and aimed through my scope. Before I fired, I said a small prayer.

"Oh, god, heavenly father. Let me not be ashamed. Let not my enemys not try and pull the pin." I muttered as I pulled the trigger. The bullet went through his eye and went through the back of his head. Once we dealt with him, we ran over to Silver.

"Silver, your going to be ok." I said trying to comfort him while we tried to bandage his wound. The bullet went straight through his stomach.

"GET THE MEDIC." Shining Armor shouted.

"Sir, the medic is down." A soldier replied. I cursed under my breathe and looked around.

"Ok man, Im going to give you some morphine. Its going to make you feel all better." I said as I pulled out a syringe and injected it into him." He looked at us and tears fell from his eyes as he said his final words.

"Mama? I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home." He kept repeating those words words until he drew his last breathe. Before they took his body away, I found a letter in his helmet. A letter to his mom. I swore to myself that I will get that letter to her. We may have one the battle but a great loss.

Casualties:

Griffons: 45,000

Ponies: 51,000

I began wondering how much more I could take before I break.


	31. Sorrow

Hey guys, M4 here and I wanted to say that My new story will be released either tomorrow or next week because of school. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: I just walked. Walked through the battlefield littered with bodies. Bodies of the enemy and bodies of our comrades. I just looked at them. Bodies were missing limbs, eyes, heads, mouths, and their genticle regions. I felt a HUGE pain in my head, and everything began to be blurry. I totally forgot to take my medicine. Before I passed out, I quickly put the pill in my mouth and swallowed. I felt more alive again and got up from the floor. Before I got the chance to resume my walk, a soldier tapped me on my shoulder.

"Sir, Princess Celestia wants to see you sir." He said. I turned, nodded and walk towards the castle. Before I did, I saw Medics taking dead ponies into a tent. I walked in, found Silver Knifes helmet, and walked away. Once I reached the Castle, I went inside and all of the ponies looked right at me. The mane 6 was there as well. They looked at me with a sad look on their face. I gave them a small smile but I was almost in tears. Princess Celestia ran over to me and gave me a kiss. The feeling I had was love because I thought she would never kiss me again. I stopped and walked back 2 steps.

"Celestia, I need a favor from you." I said. She nodded. "I want to give Silver Knifes mother his helmet, and the Equestrian Flag." I said. She nodded in understanding. "I also request 2 things that I was wondering you can get for me.?" I asked as I whispered them in her ear. She nodded and there was a bright flash. In each of my hands had a different item. In my right hand, was a class B Marine Corps Dress Uniform and my camera in my left hand. I thanked celestia, put on my uniform, folded up the flag, found out where Silvers mother lives, and went to see her. All I know is, this is going to be hard as fuck to explain.

**45 Minutes Later**

His mother lived in Ponyville, which was good. The hard part was telling her that her son died in the war. I was able to find her home and gently knocked on her door. I felt a lump in my throat as she opened the door. She looked like Silver Knife, Only she had green eyes, and a black mane.

"Hello, my name is Silver Light. What can I do for you miller?" She asked. (Everyone knows me but I only know a few ponies.")I felt my lip quiver as I handed her Silvers Helmet and the equestrian flag. She looked at the flag and I saw tears going down her face. She took the flag and helmet and set them down on her table. I saluted her when she came back to the door.

"Your son fought with honor ma'am. He did this because he wanted to take care of you and his family. The funeral will be in a few days." I told her. She nodded and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and left her to mourn. I walked to town hall and sat on the fountain in the middle of ponyville. Just sitting there brought so many memories back. Memories of my wife, my child, my squad mates, everything. I felt tears going in my eyes and fell to the ground. I then wiped them off. Marine don't cry. Marines are badass people. Marines are the best. You fuck with the best, you die like the rest. OORAH OORAH OORAH. I felt great again. I felt what I was all these years.

A Marine.


	32. Training

Hey guys, M4 here and I am sorry for the long wait on my next chapter. I had some personal issues to deal with, which gave me no time for my fanfiction. My new story will be released soon, I promise. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

3rd person P.O.V: After the battle of the crystal empire, the griffons were sending attacks one after another. The ponies were doing their best too hold off but soon, they realized that the griffons were going to break their defences. Miller was always in the heat of the battle, killing every griffon in sight. The ponies began to worry about him, because he began to go too far with the killings. He would drive his knife into the griffons eye and rip it out. Then stab him in his stomach until he bled to death. He began to act rudely towards some ponies. His fun loving self was gone. Now, he was just a killing machine, waiting to kill anything that would harm him. Celestia took notice herself. She just shook it off and sighed. She knew miller came from war, but his tactics were very brutal. Jakob, flash, and cloud tried to reason with him but to no avail. The only ponies he would listen to is Twilight, Princess Celestia, and Luna. Celestia decided to keep him away from the battlefield with a sort of plan to kill 2 birds with one stone.

**Location: Canterlot Time: 1170 hours**

Millers P.O.V: I was called to princess Celestias palace for some damn reason. It better be a good one because I wanted to go straight back to killing griffons. I want their blood to pour from their body. Their limbs to be torn out one by one. Their organs to hang on the walls of my room. I quickly shook my head.

"I got to stop thinking this shit." I muttered as I made to the castle. The guards escorted me in. Once inside, the mane 6 all jumoed on me and hugged me. I hugged them back. Remembering the times I was rude to them.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry that I rude to you all. I guess I wanted the griffons dead really badly." I said. They nodded in understanding. Suddenly, I felt somepony kiss me. I opened my eyes and celestia was there.

"My sweatheart is back." Celestia said with a smile. I smiled back and put my rifle on the ground.

"You called me for what exactly?" I asked. Her smile faded.

"I need you to train some recruits in your style of training. We need Pony Marines if you don't mind." She said. I smiled and nodded. This was going to be fun. I thought as she gave me the base in which I was going to be working at.

"Fine, but I want my training to be private. I welcome all ponies from all militaries but lets start off with earth ponies first." I said. She nodded and teleported us to the base. The base was called base **Blue sky.** Recruits were getting their ass kicked by drill instructers. But they never saw my type of training before. Oh, I was definitely going to enjoy this. I thought as celestia lead me to my barracks. Outside of it was new recruits just sitting around. I got angry.

"WHAT KIND OF PLATOON IS THIS. GET UP. GET UP FROM YOU LAZY ASSES." I Screamed. They immediately got up.

"GET IN A STRAIT FORMATION. NOW NOW NOW." I screamed. They got in it in 20 seconds.

"TOO DAMN SLOW. DO IT OVER. GO GO GO. I shouted. They went out and back in in 5 seconds.

"GOOD, NOW STAY." I shouted. They stood at attention and didn't move an inch.

"I can take it from here." I said as I picked up my bag and walked inside the barracks. The beds were exactly where I wanted them to be. The beds were obviously bunk beds and the blankets were a dark green color.

"I already have ponies make the unifroms for the men." Celestia said as I saw ponies outside with stuff for them. As well as unifroms. The uniforms were the same as my woodlan digital BDU but a bit darker. I smiled as I put on my smoky. (Smoky is a cover/hat used in marine boot camp by drill instructors. Its green with a marine corps insignia in the middle of it.)

Damn, this is gonna be fun." I said as I went outside.

"YOU ARE ALL HERE TO TAKE THE FIRST STEPS TO BECOME EQUESTRIAS FIRST EQUESTRIAN MARINES. THE TRAINING YOU WILL ENDURE WILL BE PAINFUL. I AM NOT HERE TO SCARE YOU, BEAT YOU, ETC. I AM HERE TO BREAK YOU DOWN AND BUILD YOU BACK UP AGAIN. SOME OF YOU MIGHT NOT EVEN PASS FIRST WEEK. SOME OF YOU WILL CRY, WEEP, AND PISS ON YOURSELVES TO SLEEP. I DO NOT CARE. IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO THE TASK OR FELL AS IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE HERE. RAISE YOUR RIGHT HOOVE." I shouted. None of them rose their hooves.

"OK, SO BE READY FOR AN ASS WHUPPING OF YOUR LIFE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN FIRST IS THAT YOU GOING TO PICK UP ONE OF THESE BAGS. I shouted as I picked a green bag. "YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE ONE AND PASS BY THESE PONIES. THESE PONIES WILL GIVE YOU STUFF TO PUT IN YOUR BAG. TOOTHPASTE, TOOTHBRUSH, ETC. YOU WILL PASS BY THEM ONCE AND ONE TIME ONLY. I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK IF YOU LOST SOMETHING OR YOU FORGOT TO GET IT. JUST GRAB AND GO. GRAB AND GO. UNDERSTOOD?" I shouted.

"YES, SIR." They shouted.

"BULLSHIT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU. SOUND OFF! UNDERSTOOD?" I shouted.

"AYE, AYE SIR." They said as they picked up the bags and began to walk towards the other soldiers. They gave them what they needed while I talked to celestia.

"Well, that went swell." Celestia said.

"The things I said, I meant it. They are going to get an ass whooping but not physical as often. Most of it is going to be mental as well as physical." I said as I watched them get their stuff.

"Just try not to kill them. Train them. Also, how long will the training last?" She asked.

"Well, regular marine corps training is 6 months. Boot camp is only 13 weeks. But since these are ponies, it will be around 3 to 4 months." I said. She looked at me as if I was crazy.`

"How is that possible?" She asked.

"Well, since these are ponies, its double the PT, double the marching, double everything." I said. " Plus, we need more men on the ground if we are going to win this." I said. Celestia nodded. Before she went away, she gave me a quick kiss, which then I heard lots of ooohs from the recruits. I made a metal note to smoke all of them later on in training. Once she left, I turned to them.

"GET YOU ASSES TO THE BARRACKS. TRAINING BEGINS TOMORROW. GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP.(Its 2000 hours a.k.a 8:00 o'clock PM.) They ran straight in, found their assigned Racks and went to sleep. I stood awake, looking outside the porthole(window) of the barracks. I kept my M4 in my arms. I hadn't slept in days and now it started to effect me. After what happen to Silver, It reminded me of my squadmates. Even though they act like jackasses, they were like family. We were brothers in arms, and above all, marines. But deep down, I missed sarah and emily. But the day that those motherfuckers took them away from me changed me for the rest of my life. I felt my eyes closed and my body made contact with the floor.

**Time passed: 6 hours.**

I woke up on the floor, holding my m4 in my arms. I quickly jumped up, fixed myself and looked at the clock.

"Its 0200 hours. Yay, its 2 in the morning. Which means more PT for them." I said happily as I turned and looked at the sleeping ponies. I smiled evilly, turned on the lights, and fired 5 rounds into the air. They woke up immediately.

"GO GO GO. GET OFF FROM THE BUNKS. 5,4,3,2,1 YOUR DONE." I shouted. Most of them were not even off their bunks at the time.

"THAT IS FUCKING SLOPPY. I WIOULD NOT TRUST ANY OF YOU WITH MY LIFE IF YOU CONTINUE WITH THIS SHIT. DO IT OVER!" I shouted. They did it again with a few mistakes.

"STILL FUCKING SLOPPY BUT BETTER. CELESTIA TRUSTED ME TO MAKE ALL OF YOU MARINES IN 3 MONTHS. BUT TO TELL THE TRUTH WE HAVE 13 WEEKS FOR BASIC TRAINING. MEANS 13 WEEKS OF HELL FOR ALL OF YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I Shouted.

"YES, SIR." They shouted. I smiled.

This was gonna be great for me and hell for them.


	33. Cadence Reveals

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on my other chapters. My Wi Fi began to glitch and it just stopped working all together. But I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.

3rd person P.O.V: Its been 5 weeks since Miller began to train his new recruits. He broke them so badly that they would cry, weep, and piss on themselves. But they took everything Miller showed them to heart and to their soul. They were slowly but surely becoming Marines. Today was marching and PT for them. They had trouble marching because of their 4 hooves. It looked really sloppy but they got the hang of it. The PT they endured was nothing like they expected. 5 Mile runs, 200 squats, 2 hour long chairs. (The chair is when they had to stand against a wall in a sort of chair like position.) They also had to fight eachother in a small ring miller made. A few of these ponies were hesitant, because they either knew eachother or they were brothers. But when they saw Millers face, they forgot all about that and beat the shit out of one another. But today was gonna be different for miller in one strange way.

Millers P.O.V: "RUN, MAGGOTS, RUN. RUN RUN RUN." I kept shouting over a bullhorn while the mares were running around the field. Even though they were not mares, I had to call them that because of their wining, crying, etc. I mean, I broke them in their first week of training. But they had to endure this training. Plus, I really didn't want to do this. I wanted to go back on the field and continue my war against those mother fucking cock sucking piece of shit griffons. But Celestia herself can be very Persuasive when it comes to dealing with me. I chuckled at myself, thinking what happened a few days ago in her bedroom.

"Hell, I needed that." I muttered as I continued to watch the recruits. I heard somepony walk behind me and cleared his throught. I turned around and shining armor was right infront of me. I saluted him and he saluted back.

"Miller, my wife would like to talk to you for a moment." He said. "I will watch over you platoon."

My first reaction was too start screaming, cussing, and punching. Cause no offence, but their tactics were awful. I sighed to myself and nodded.

"Yes sir, where is she?" I asked. He pointed to my barracks. I walked over to the barracks, walked in, and saw cadence looking around my office. I walked in and I frighten her a bit because when I turned on the light, she jumped.

"Hello miller, how are you?" She asked. I smiled and bowed.

"I've been pretty good Princess." I said as sat down on the couch that was in my office. She took a seat right next me.

"I see that your training recruits harder than any of our military forces combined." She said as she looked away.

'I know your not here to talk about our training." I said. Out of nowhere, she hugged me and began to bawl her eyes out. I was completely surprised at what she did, but I hugged her back none the less. After she cried, I handed her a tissue.

"Are you ok?" I asked. In my mind, I face palmed myself. Of course she is not all right. I screamed in my mind as she blew into the tissue. She wiped away her tears and breathed in a few times.

"Im sorry, its just that I found out something life changing for me and Shining Armor." She said. I quickly got up, locked the door to my office, and sat back down.

"What is it?" I asked, very concerned.

"I.I..I...am.. ..pregnant." She said stuttering. I was taken back by this. I mean, why would she tell ME instead of her own husband.

"Why did you tell me?" I asked. She looked away.

"I'm just not sure what he might think. He is so busy and I'm worried he m-might not even accept our unborn child." She said as tears began to flow down her face. I sighed.

"Take this from a father. Having a child is one of the most greatest feelings parents will get once their child is born. When I had my daughter, I felt a happiness that is beyond comparison. When my wife told me, I was very exited about seeing my daughter. Every day, I was by my wife side, always helping her with groceries, doctor visits, etc. Even though when she hit her 7 month being pregnant, she began to have mood swings. Being angry and very emotional at random points in our house or anywhere we went. But I loved her and I was never angry. I was 22 when I had my daughter, and my wife was 21. We married at age 20. We were too young for marriage and having a child but our love was larger than most people thought." I said as I closed my eyes and remembered my family. Sarahs soft smile, her beautiful blue eyes, and her gorgeous body. Emilys loving manners, her ways to make me play soccer with her, and the way she would always smile. No matter if it was something bad or people would make fun of her, she always had on a smile. My dad was one tough man, but he taught me many things. Such as Respect, Dignity, and Courage. He was also a poet. He made these small poems with strong meanings. My mother was a kind woman but got tough when she needed to be. I loved her more ways than one. My uncle jack was there for me when my parents went away on vacation when I was 15. I had to stay with him for 2 years. But he taught me to shoot, fight, and how to survive. I smiled. He was tough but caring at the same time. One of my dads favorite poems that inspired me was this:

Once more into the fray...

Into the last good fight I'll ever know.

Live and die on this day...

Live and die on this day...

"Miller, are you ok? You were staring into space for 5 minutes." Cadence said. I nodded. Then, I remembered how they died. Especially how Sarah and Emily died.

"Cadence, I want you to protect your child at all costs. Stay close to him or her. Nothing feels worse than outliving your own child. Nothing." I said. She nodded but then gasped.

"Did your family died?" She asked. I did not answer, but merely nodded.

"Um, how did they pass? If you don't mind me asking." She said. I did not answer but unlocked the door and opened it.

"I better get back to training my recruits. You can let yourself out." I said as I walked back out to the field. I walked out, leaving cadence in thought.

That man lost more than we thought. I must ask celestia how did his family died. She thought as she got up and left.


	34. Jakobs Visit

Authors Note: Hey guys, M4 here and I want to ask you guys one question. When Princess Luna refers to "30 moons", does she mean years or months? Please PM me with an answer soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: Well, the ladies here are actually becoming marines. They stopped their bullshit on their 4th week and their toughness has grown larger than the 1st time they came here. Since the war between the griffons grows toward all of Equestria, the Crystal ponies decided to bring their Military force here. But even their forces couldn't withstand the griffons and changelings. Celestia than told me to make the 13 weeks of training into 6 1/2 weeks of training cause of the griffons. I am doing my best and the recruits were all okay with it. Now we are in week 5 and Im teaching them different fighting styles. In the Marines, I took Karate, Nin Jitsu, Kung Fu, and boxing. I also learned several sword and fighting techniques that have relation to either Japanese or Chinese. I like both, especially the Japanese fighting styles. These are the reasons why I took down 8 drill Instructors, 35 recruits, and 10 officers my 1st time learning these new fighting styles. I knew I couldn't teach these ladies all by myself, so I called in an friend that knows a little more about these fighting skills than I do.

"OK LADIES, LISTEN UP. THIS WEEK, YOU WILL LEARN NEW FIGHTING TECHNIQUES THAT WILL HELP YOU IN THE BATTLEFIELD. SINCE I CAN'T TEACH YOU ALL BY MYSELF, I DECIDED TO CALL IN AN FRIEND. IF I SEE ANY OF YOU DISRESPECT HIM, YOU WILL WISH YOU WOULD HAVE DIED ON THE BATTLEFIELD. IS THAT CLEAR?" I SHOUTED.

"SIR YES, SIR" THEY SHOUTED. I nodded and waited for him to show up. We waited 5 minutes and than I saw a chariot came along side us. The chariot stopped and the 2 lead pegasus saluted me as he walked off.

"Hello Miller, how you been doing?" Jakob asked with a smile. I smiled back as we hoofed pumped each other.

"I've been doing good. So, I heard you and Twilight are a thing now." I teased as he blushed deeply.

"Yeah well, what happened was I took her out to lunch while you were away and it was like love at 1st sight. We had lunch, and we spoke about dinner the next night. She agreed and we had dinner at sir lepes resrestaurant in canterlot. She looked dead on gorgeous with that dress she had on. After that, I took her someplace amazing in canterlot, and we kissed. We shared other nights together and the rest is history." He said. I chuckled and led him to my platoon of recruits.

"So, these are our 1st Equestrian Marines. I expected some pegesai and Unicorn Ponies." He said as he walked past the recruits. The recruits immediately saluted him. He waved them to stop that.

"Ok guys, so I understand you have to salute officers, prince or princesses. But I do not count as a full prince. Yes, I may be an alicorn but I do not have the full title as a prince yet. Keep that in mind, Understood?" He asked.

"SIR, YES SIR" They shouted. He smiled.

"Damn Miller, I think you really broke them." He said as he rubbed his ears from the loudness of the recruits. I laughed because he looked like his ears were about to break off from his head.

"Well, the main thing in the marines is to break down recruits and build them back up as Marines." I said. He nodded thoughtfully as I explained to him what to do.

"Ok, so I take half of you platoon and teach them how to fight and you take the other half and teach them how to fight. I think I can do that." He said as the platoon split up and we each took our half to different sides of the base. I know for a fact that my portion of recruits were going to get their asses smoked. I just know it.

Cadence P.O.V: After what Miller said about his family, I decided to visit auntie Tia and Luna to see what they thought about this. I thanked the guards that dropped me off and I walked towards the castle. Canterlot looked like a heavily fortified Military base now. They were at least 75,000 guards, Most had just got out of Basic training. Some were as young as 19 years old and that frightened me. After the 1st attack, most recruiting depots were lined up with stallions and mares who wanted to join. The stallions did the heavy lifting while the mares did medical treatment to them. Most mares fight but some tend to stay to help ponies who were about to die. I continued to walk around the castle until I found my Aunties throne room. I gently walked in but my aunties magic surrounded me.

"Prove that you are the real cadence." Auntie Tia said. I nodded and said the same thing I said to twilight.

Sun shine sun shine

Lady bugs awake

Clap your hooves

And do a little shake

She then let me down afterwards.

"I am deeply sorry my niece. Since the changelings are involved, I have to keep doing these things." She said as tears began to flow from her face. She looked really tired as well as Luna. I noticed that Twilight and her friends are here as well.

"Its ok auntie, I came because I would like to talk about miller." I said. Her head shot up as she heard his name.

"Is he ok? Did he die? When will he come?" She continued to ask questions but I used my magic to stop her.

"He is fine but its about his family on earth." I told them as I began to explain to them what Miller told me. They were shocked when I told them about his family and his child.

"We know that Miller is a soldier, but I never knew he would experience something so horrible as that." Rarity said as they all nodded.

"Did he tell you how they...passed?" Fluttershy asked quietly. I shook my head.

"He left before I could even ask him." I said.

"Wait, how did he even tell you." Twilight asked. I sighed and smiled brightly.

"Well, that is the other thing. I am going to have a FOAL." I shouted. All of their jaws hit the ground in shock. Then, they all rushed to me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"This is so extraordinary. We must celebrate this occasion once the war is over." Tia said as I nodded in agreement."

"I'll arrange it myself. Oh, its going to be great to have another Alicorn to the family." Twilight beamed.

"I'll teach him to fly. Maybe he'll be faster than me one day." RD said as she stretched her wings.

"I' "Pinkie Shouted out hyperactively.

"I'll teach him all about manners. A perfect gentlecolt must have some manners with mares of course." Rarity said.

"I..I'll t..teach him a..all a...about animals." Fluttershy said quietly.

"I'll teach him all about hard work cause I really don't want him to end up like blueblood." AJ said as everyone nodded. Auntie Luna and tia then pulled me aside while the girls continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Lets check millers room in Twilights house. There has bound to be something inside to show us all about what happened." Luna said. We nodded.

"Girls, we have to go somewhere really quickly. Feel free to go around the castle but stay away from the armory." Celestia said. They nodded and we teleported to millers room.

We looked around and found nothing. What we did find was his small camera. We tried to find out how it worked but it did nothing. We were about to put it away if Luna would have not pushed a button that turned it on. Once we did, a blue holographic screen popped up and many things came up as well.

Family Album

Camera Roll

Videos

We decided to click on family albums and It began when a video of a younger Miller marrying somepony else. She looked beautiful in her dress as they kissed and left the church. The videos continued on after another until the last one was of millers child winning a sort of ball-kicking game. Then, it went to videos. It showed many videos but the last one caught us by surprised.

"Thats why Miller never told us about his family dying." Luna said as we tried our best not to vomit or cry.


	35. Graduation And Revelation

Authors Note: Hey guys, M4 here and I had just written and published my second story on fanfiction! Its called "The Light In The Darkness" and its not a My Little Pony fanfic but another show called "Horseland". Please, I highly recommend you guys to check it out, leave a like, review, and subscription. Anyways, enough dilly-dally, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: Its finally graduation day. The ladies are about to receive the EGA (Eagle, Globe, and Anchor) but Celestia requested that the ceremony be held in Canterlot. We began to argue but she put a spell on me and I calmed down. I reluctantly agreed to it, despite my own intentions. The Ladies were being fitted into their Class A dress uniform. I was also in my Class A dress Uniform, while also "helping" the recruits put on their uniforms. Once they were fitted, they finally looked like Marines. But they still are recruits, since they did not receive their EGAs yet. I stood at attention, as well as the recruits, they were waiting for their orders from me. I was supposed to wait for Shining Armor to come and lead us to the chariots that were supposed to escort us to canterlot. Another 5 minutes went by and Shining Armor finally came. He was in his dress uniform (the same uniform he wore at his wedding). He looked at me, nodded, and turned to the recruits.

"All of you will fall out, and walk aboard the chariots. No one SPEAKS on the chariots, just silence. IS THAT CLEAR?" He asked.

"SIR, YES SIR" They shouted. I took 2 steps forward, stopped, and saluted Shining Armor. He saluted back, and left. I fall the recruits out, we all went on the chariots and flew straight to canterlot.

**1 hour Later:** We made it to one of Canterlots Military bases. We all walked out of the chariot and we marched toward the parade grounds. When it became visible, we were surprised to see that ALL of canterlot was there. Including Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight.We stopped, did a right face, and stood at attention. Shining Armor gave me a plate with a red cloth on it. On the red cloth was enough EGAs for all of the recruits. I began to give the recruits their EGAs while celestia began a speech.

"What I see here today is the finest soldiers Equestria has to offer. Today, these platoons of ponies are the 1st to be known as Equestrian Marines. These marines were trained to the limit, but they were trained by the best. The person who made them who they are today is Staff Sergeant Miller Thompson." She said as the crowd applauded when she mentioned my name. She then continued the speech.

"He 1st came here as stranger, an unknown being, an alien. But he soon was accepted by all of us. We thank you Miller for all you have done for us. We congratulate all the ponies who are graduating today. Thank you all and good luck." She finished as the crowd applauded again. I turned back to my platoon.

"MEN, DISMISSED." I shouted.

"AYE, SIR". They shouted as they did an about face and shouted OORAH. After that, the crowd and the new marines all emerged with eachother. They all had one thing in mind: to see there family member or members again. Meanwhile, I just watched them. I smiled, remembering how Sarah ran towards me with open arms, as we hugged, kissed, and laughed. I continued to watch as ponies hugged their marines. Celestia and Pinkie pie also made a big party for all the graduating Marines. The party had all of the Canterlot ponies, as well as ponyville, and cloudsdale. So, it was a pretty damn big party. There was also music, food, and games for everyone. But, all I did was drink fruit punch and sat alone. I ate another pill I had for my medicine but I need to get a refill in a few days. The feeling of pride was all over me and I smiled. But, I wanted to leave. I need to see that video just one more time before I completely destroy the camera. I got up to leave, but what I didn't notice is that my friends and the princesses were not at the party anymore.

Celestia P.O.V: I led everyone to millers room. We need to show them what we found in his camera. Once we were inside, we put a sound spell around the room and we locked the door.

"Princess, whats going on?" Twilight asked.

"Fear nothing my dear ponies, we want to show you something. But it is very...Unfortunate and quite sorrowful." I said. They nodded and Luna took out Millers camera. We then turned it on, selected "videos" and went to the last one.

**5 months ago Location: Houston, texas. **

Millers P.O.V: I took Sarah and Emily on a picnic to celebrate Sarahs big win yesterday at the soccer game. The day was beautiful, and I was recording everything. The drive to the Picnic spot was not that long. It was merely an hour long but it was worth it. We stopped, got out, and walked up a small hill. After that, I set up the mat and we began to some food I brought over. I set the camera on the mat, unknown that it ws still recording. After that, I began to play soccer against my daughter while Sarah watched intently. Emily was about to score until I heard a scream from Sarah. I was about to run back but something hit me in my back. I heard another scream coming from emily, and they were both put infront of my me. I saw 3 masked me around us. 2 carried machetes, and one had a gun.

"This is what you get for killing our people." He said before shooting both of them in the back of the head. I screamed in rage, and darkness went over me. I head-butted the guy holding me, ran straight towards one guy with the gun and kicked him in the balls. I grabbed the gun, killed him and one other dude. The last one stood still in fright but the gun clicked empty. He started running, but I grabbed the machete of one of the dead guys and threw it at him. The machete impaled him right through his chest and back. I ran to him, took it our, and sliced it over his head. I continued to slash the machete through him, his blood spilling over him, and me. I stopped, and ran back to my wife and child. I held both of them against me, and tears fell from my eyes.

"Please...please don't do this...god please...please don't do this." I cried out, holding my dead family in my arms. Before anything else could show, the camera ran out of battery.

**Time: Present**

Celestia P.O.V: A single tear fell from my face while the girls were bawling their eyes out. Luna went to the bathroom to vomit while cadence passed out, due to all of the violence. We were about to leave until someone cleared his throat.

"Care to explain to me why you where using my camera?"


	36. Why Celestia? Why?

Hey guys, M4 here and I want to say sorry for the long wait. Something came up and I had to leave the states. Other bad news, I left my laptop, so I couldn't write other chapters on my storys. But, I am back and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: I can't FUCKING believe that they were going through my stuff. Even though I didn't tell them not to touch, they should have had the common courtesy NOT to look. Right now, I wanted to punch Celestias teeth in, but I held myself from it. I felt my eye twitch in anger, but I took a few deep breaths.

"Girls, please step out for a moment. Me and the Princesses have to talk for a bit." I growled. They gently nodded and left. Leaving me and the 3 princesses alone.

"There has to be a good reason why you were using my camera before I fucking break your face in." I said, anger in my voice. Celestia just too a deep breath. Before she could answer, Cadence butted in.

"I wanted to know what happen to your family because of what you said at your office. I am so sorry." Cadence said. I took a few more deep breaths before shaking my head.

"That is not a valid excuse. You HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT TO GO THROUGH MY STUFF!" I shouted. They were taken back by this.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO MY FAMILY WAS SOMETHING I DID NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT. BUT STILL YOU CONTINUE TO DEEPER INTO MY LIFE AND THIS WENT TOO FUCKING FAR." I shouted. Shining Armor immediately entered.

"Cady, is everything alright? I heard shouting." Shining Armor asked. I dug my hands deep into my pockets.

"Miller, whats going on?" Shining Armor asked me. Before I answered, Cadence butted in. AGAIN.

"Nothing is happening shiny. Please, go back and enjoy the party." Cadence said. Shining armor was not convinced.

"Miller, I order you to tell me whats going on." Shining Armor persisted.

"Shining armor, leave now. Thats an order." Celestia commanded. Shining growled but bowed and left.

"After what happen, I will never trust either of you again. All orders that come from YOU will be either be denied, or carried out. Most likely denied, unless I think it would benefit us. So, now my Marines are going to be seperated from your military branches until I think you can have my trust again." I said as I turned and walked out. Celestia felt a tear go down her cheek and fell to the floor.

"Its ok dear Sister. He is just upset." Luna said. Celestia wiped the tears that were coming from her cheek and nodded in agreement.

"I know, but it is our fault. We should have waited until he wanted to show us." Celestia said as she walked out and went back to the party. Tears were visible in her eyes but she wiped them away.

3rd person P.O.V: The party went on smoothly after the "little" altercation with miller and celestia. But, miller was not seen at the party. The mane 6 began to worry and started to look for him. They noticed that in his room his guitar was missing. They continued to look around the castle and found nothing.

"Did any of you girls find him?" Twilight asked. Everypony shook their heads no.

"That guy can sneak away very good. I asked the Royal Guard and THEY didn't see him either." RD said. They were about to go back to the party until they heard a guitar strumming in a sad tune. They all ran towards the music and saw miller sitting down on a tree stump and gently played the guitar. They hid in the bushes as they heard someone coming up to him.

Millers P.O.V: Hell, I was too pissed off to stay in the party. So, I snuck in my room, took my guitar, and snuck outside. I strummed it a few times and I wanted to sing a song. But, it was a duet. Speak of the devil, I heard somepony coming toward me.

"Miller, you there?" I heard somepony called. I look up and saw vinyl coming towards me.

"Hey, im here." I called back. She walked up towards me and sat down.

"You know celestia is looking for you." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"After today, I can give 2 shits on what she thinks." I said. Vinyl sighed and lean on me. I felt surprised at 1st, but I let her.

"She told me and a few others what happened. I feel bad for you and her." She said. I sighed and shook my head.

"She and the others had no right to look through my stuff." I said. She nodded. We sat down for a full 30 seconds before she found a piece of paper on the ground.

"Whats this?" She asked as she held it. I gently took it.

"It was a song I wrote during my time in the Military. But, I need another person and it has to be female." I said as I put the paper down on the ground.

"Hey, I can sing it with you." She said.

"Really? Its a tough song." I said. She nodded.

"Well, ok." I said as I began to play my guitar.

**Song is called I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendez.**

After the song, me and vinyl just sat there.

"Well, do you still feel the same about celestia?" Vinyl asked.

"What do you me- I was interupted by vinyl kissing me passionately. I soon found myself kissing her back. I heard gasps and saw the girls in the bushes.

Oh Shit


	37. Well, Shit

Hey Guys, M4 here and I hoped you enjoyed my last chapter. Things are starting to heat up and this is great for my story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: What the fuck just happen?" I asked myself as I saw the girls rush back to the castle. I was about to get up but vinyl pulled me down.

"Oh, come on. I can show you a better time than that princess." She said as she licked my cheek. I immediately picked up a foul stench coming from her mouth.

Alcohol.

"YOUR DRUNK?" I shouted as I got up. She began to giggle, but one look at me and she stopped.

"Ok, so maybe I had a few drinks." She said as she began to sway a little. I crossed my arms and face palmed myself.

"Define "few"." I said. She giggled again.

"I didn't had that much. Only 1... 2... 25 bottles." She said as she swayed again. But this time She landed on her rear end.

"YOUR DRANK 25 BOTTLES OF ALCOHOL?" I shouted. She nodded but then used her magic to pin me against a tree. I began to struggle a little bit, but she walked to me. Swaying her hips in a seductive way.

"Don't worry sweetie. I won't bite." She said as she used her magic to make my clothes disappear.

Well, this is gonna be awkward, and shitty. I thought as she began to lick my manhood.

Twilights P.O.V: I can't believe miller had cheated on CELESTIA. This is going to be hard to tell her, but it must be done. We continued to run through the castle until we walked inside the ballroom. The party had come to its end and all the ponies began to leave. We walked past them and rushed to celestia.

"Princess Celestia, we have to speak with you." I said as we found her eating a cake.

"Of course, just a moment. Allow me to finish this cake." She said as she took another bite out of it.

"But its about miller. We think he might be cheating on you." Rarity said. Celestias eyes went wide and she spite out her cake.

"WHAT? WHERE IS HE?" She shouted in anger. Everypony immediately backed up. They saw tears going down her face as she calmed down.

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding, or a prank or...or. Her voice trailer off as she burst into tears and ran to her sister for comfort. Luna hugged her sister but felt a surge of anger go through her. She looked over at the Guards and New Marines.

"Find miller and bring him here. Me and Him need to have a short conversation." Luna said calmly. The guards and Marines saluted, and ran off in different directions.

"There has to be a Mistake. Miller and Celestia are meant to be together. My sense of love NEVER fails me." Cadence said, but that only made Celestia cry more.

"Miller has to have a good reason for what he did, or so help me. He is gonna get a good buck to the face." RD said, while the girls nodded. Just then, Flash Sentry came in.

"Your Highness, we found Miller." He said, but his face was redder than a tomato.

"Well, where is he?" Luna asked, Ignoring the redness of his face.

"I think you need to see for yourself. Please, I advise to bring Jakob as well." He said as he bowed and ran off. Everypony looked at one another.

"Why do they need Jakob in this?" They wondered, but they will soon find out.

Millers P.O.V: Well, this is shitty situation. 1. I am naked and stuck to a tree. 2, I am being raped by a drunk Vinyl and 3. The guards found us and they were very surprised. Vinyl didn't noticed that they were there and continued what she was doing. My face was red from embarrassmeant and I tried my best not to moan out loud infront of the guards. They didn't do anything cause...well... I'm in a very awkward place right now. They tried using magic, but vinyl put a force field around us. She said so we can have more "Pleasure". I felt like shit. She was drunk and her butt was slapping against my hips cause you know what was going on. Hell, I'll spare you the details as much as I can. Just then, I heard wings beating and I saw the PRINCESS coming here.

Well, this is gonna be an even worse situation.

Celestia P.O.V: What we saw was absolutely DISGUSTING. Vinyl was mating with miller who was tied to a tree naked. We noticed a forcefield around them, sparing the guards of the noises the 2 of them were making. The 4 of us (Including Jakob) used our magic and took down the forcefield. But, we heard something that made all of us red to the face.

"MILLER, IM GOING TO ***." (I may know what happens during sex but I'm not using that word. Figure it out yourselves ;)) We saw white stuff spray out of her and stain miller below his waist. The guards ran to her and subdued her. Miller, on the other hand, was redder than a apple.

"Before you ask. Yes, she kissed me but she was drunk. And yes, she raped me. But hey, it was not pleasurable on my side." He said. We all looked away from him because most of the girls were staring at his manhood.

"Girls, go home." I said. They all nodded, and ran off. Rainbow had to carry Fluttershy, who passed out when she saw what vinyl was doing. I looked back at miller.

"I'm taking you back to the castle so you can clean yourself up. Then, tomorrow, you and me are going to have a serious conversation." I said, anger in my eyes, He nodded and I teleported all of us out of their. Once in the castle, jakob gave miller a towel and escorted him into his room. Where he, Jakob, and Cloud Dasher are going to talk to him.

Millers P.O.V: Jakob took me to my room, and inside was flash and Cloud Dasher. They looked away from me as I ran to the shower and cleaned myself up. After that, I put on some new clothes and tried to forget what happened. Once outside, Jakoba and the rest looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well miller, we want to know what happened cause Luna really wants to kill you now." Jakob said as flash and cloud nodded in agreement. I sighed and told them everything. After I finished, they were surprised.

"Dang, If vinyl gets drunk again. Im staying near her, thats for sure." Cloud said, chuckling. I gave him a death glare and he shut up.

"I'll inform the princesses. Do you want to press charges against Vinyl?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, it wouldn't be right. I mean, she was drunk and all. But, no one knows what there doing when they get drunk. Period." I said. They nodded and left. I layed down on my bed and a thought sprang in my head.

"Celestia is defiantly going to kill me tomorrow." I muttered as I fell asleep.


	38. Interesting

Hey guys, M4 here and I take it that some of you are surprised about what happened to Miller. Yeah, I do apologize if that disturbed you a bit. I felt like my story needed a little drama in it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: I woke up earlier than usual. Tell you the truth, I didn't get any sleep lest night. Luna kept entering my dreams and giving me really bad nightmares. It was so bad, I nearly shit myself. WHILE SLEEPING! Thankful, I was able to control my bowel system. But, when I woke up, guards had surrounded me.

"Princess Celestia demanded your presence in the throne romm immediately." One of them said. I was about to get up before they used there magic on me and dragged me out of my bed. I was stuggling and trying to get out until they threw me into the throne room. I looked up and everyone was there. Including vinyl, even through she is chained up everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE. Hell, it completely stunned me.

"THOU HAS LOT TO SPEAK ABOUT." Luna shouted as the guards held me up to my knees. Thankfully, Jakob was there, so I hope to god he can help me with this.

"Alright. What do you want me to talk about?" I asked. Luna Scoffed.

"Why did you kiss vinyl? And why did she tie you up and mate with you?" She asked. I just looked at her confused.

"She was intoxicated and had 25 bottles of Alcohol. Why do you think I was tied up?" I asked. Luna looked at Jakob.

"She did had a 125 when I did a breath test on her. She was very intoxicated and with what she did. She could very well be arrested for rape and Intoxication." He said. Vinyl burst into tears but, somepony was pissed off as well.

"SILENCE. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE CRYING AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY COLTFRIEND." Celestia shouted at her, then looked at me.

"Why did you kissed her back?" She asked. I sighed and bowed my head in shame.

"She surprised me. Thats all." I said. Then, she threw this at me that totally caught me off guard.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked. We all looked at with wide eyes.

"I ASKED YOU QUESTION. I DEMAND AN ANSWER." She said. I shook my head in anger.

"OF COURSE I DID NOT FUCKING ENJOY IT. THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" I shouted back. Everyone, including the guards holding me, took a step back. I took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry. But, I do not want to press chargers against vinyl. Like I said, she was drunk and had no idea what she was doing." I said. Despite her beliefs, Celestia nodded and let the both of us go. After that, we all went our seperate ways.

I still have another few hours until I have to go back to base. Might as well pay somepony a visit. I thought as I walked to Celestias chambers. I knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said. I walked in, and I saw her staring at the sky.

"I am sorry if you feel angry. I did not want to make you upset." I said. I saw a book, picked it up, and put it away.

"I do owe you an apology but I want to make it up to you." She said as her horn began to glow and she was engulfed in lightness. I blinked a few times and I saw celestia had turned into a human. Not only that, she was nude.

"What the fuck?" I asked. She stood up, took my hand, and lead me to the bathroom.

**5 hours later**

Me and her were gasping for air. Yes, we had sex for 5 hours straight. I guess it was ironic, considering I was raped yesterday. But hell, I don't care.

"How did you turn into a human?" I asked. She looked at me, smiled, and began to s***ke my d*ck.

"I wanted to show you my love. So, I found a spell that can change a pony into something they want to be." She said as she got on top of me again as well. All I can say is, things heated up again. For the 34th time in a row.

Now this was getting very interesting.


	39. Nightwish Escape

Millers P.O.V: Me and celestia made our way to the bedroom and was still going in our intamite sexual intercourse. If you ask, this is now the 45th time in 10 HOURS. But, we didn't care. We loved eachother and we continued making love. I swear, even luna was tempted to come in and join. How I know? Cause after our 29th time, she came in and told me. Thankfully, she seperated us and told me. I told her she can join whenever she liked. She looked at me with disgust and left. But, I knew she wanted to join. I came in celestia again and we finally stopped. We were gasping for air and I felt a really big pain in my lower region. I felt like it was going to fall off, but I been through worse.

"That felt really good. Thank you, my love." She said as she rolled to me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her. Suddenly, jakob barged in.

"MILLER, WE HAVE...He stopped when he realized me and celestia were nude.

"Uh, I'll wait for you outside." He said as he closed the door. I got dress in my camouflaged Uniform and went outside.

"Yes Jakob, what is... He didn't let me finished.

"NIGHTWISH HAS ESCAPED FROM HER PRISON." He shouted. I immediately ran to my room and grabbed a few weapons:

Barrett M82

My beretta M9 and P30

M16 With M203 and Holographic Sight

"Ok lets go." I said as I ran to round up some of my marines.

10 Minutes later

My ENTIRE Battalion came when I ran to there houses and yelled at there asses to wake up. They woke up and met up in the middle of Canterlot, as well as Luna Lunar Guards.

"Men, you need to find this pony going by the name nightwish. Be careful, because she is a changeling and she is very ill as well. So, detain her but put her down if necessary. Understood?" I asked

"AYE AYE SIR." They shouted as they ran off into different directions. Damn, I trained some really good ponies. I thought as Jakob, flash, and cloud followed me into the everfree. We looked around the everyfree for a while, hoping there would be a breakthrough. But, we found nothing. We were about to turn back until we heard a twig snap. We raised are weapons and follow the sound of it. We then saw Nightwish inject some insulin inside her and she was surrounded by 5 loyal changelings.

"Imma go talk to her. If I'm in trouble, you put them down quickly." I said as I handed my sniper to Jakob, my rifle to Flash, and my pistols to Cloud.

God help me in this situation. I thought as I walked out. The changelings noticed me and flew straight to protect nightwish.

"What are **you **doing here?" She hissed, and then coughed. I saw at least 12 insulin shots on the ground. She looked bony as fuck and she looked like she was going to die in a few days. I held up my hands to show her I do not want to harm her.

"Look, I came here to talk to you, thats it." I said. Her "protectors" hissed at me but then she cough repulsively again and they looked at her with sorrow. I took a step foward.

"Your really sick nightwish. We can help you feel better." I said. She growled, and her changelings growled as well.

"Look, I know Celestia personally. If she says that you will be cared for, will you be able to give us information on where your queen lives?" I asked. She looked at me and saw no lies. She nodded and coughed again.

"But, will my fellow changelings be with me?" She asked.

"Absolutely." I said. She nodded and I took out a radio.

"Celestia, our runaway has made a decision that she and I will tell you when you get her." I said.

"Very well. I'll be there soon." She said. 10 Seconds later, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight, and most of my marines were there.

"Speak now changeling and I will let you live." She said. Nightwish looked at me.

"And I'm supposed to trust you?" She asked. I walked over to celestia.

"My love, I made a deal with her. She and her brethren can live in canterlot with us, in exchange she will tell us where her queen might be." I said. She looked at me as If I was crazy, but she sighed.

"Very well. Nightwish, your have a deal. You may live amongst my subjects in harmony. But, One slip up and you are dead. Now, tell us where your queen is." Celestia said. Everypony looked at her as if she was crazy but kept quiet.

**Authors Note: Hey guys M4 here and sorry for the short chapter. Trust me, the next chapter will have some action in it. Anyways, this is M4A1and barretts signing off.**


	40. Why Now?

**Authors Note: **HEY GUYS, M4 HERE AND HAPPY NEW YEARS. It is now 2016, and I hope you guys had a big PARTY like I did. I hope your new years resolutions will come true and that you guys have a great year. In dedication to New Years, this will be my LONGEST chapter ever. (Including mature content and other stuff.) Anyways, I hope you guys really enjoy this and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: Nightwish told us where her queen and the rest of her brethren are going to be. She is hold up in an abandoned dragons cave. The deeper you go inside of it, you will see that she and her species made a large network of underground tunnels and homes. They have an entire ARMY of changelings and griffons stationed there. I talked to Luna, Celestia, and Shining Armor and we decided to go on a full scale attack soon. I sent Jakob and cloud to see if there are guards surrounding the cave. When they came back, they told me that there are guards on top and infront of the cave. We decided to kill the guards with suppressed sniper Rifles and Shining Armor leads my marines and his guards into the cave. So, here is how the plan should be. After we snipe the guards, me and Jakob are supposed to run over to help Shining and his men in the attack. Once we do that, our orders are to kill anyone in the underground base and bring chrisalis alive. But, if she is about to harm anyone, we put her down flat. We were also planning on taking any intel that they had on Tirek and his men, if there was any. But, there was also the thought of Nightwish lying about it. Celestia did warn her, that if she did in fact lie or she was leading us to a trap. She will be put down, and her remains will be burned beyond recognition. Now, that was a little cold. Even in my opinion, that was too damn harsh. But, she shrugged it off and walked away. I saw nightwish scared out of her mind, including her faithful changelings. Tell you the truth, I was scared out of my mind as well. Right now, I'm in my room in Twilights home. After the escape, I wanted to stay near my friends, obviously fearing the worst. But, Celestia wanted me to stay with her. After a big argument, we decided that it would be safer for them that I stay close to ponyville and staying with twilight. So, I packed my shit and was sent to ponyville. The pan won't start for another few hours because the queen is not there yet. So, I passed the time playing around with my friends. After we got tired, twilight and them had a few questions for me to answer.

"Miller, we have a couple of questions that we want, if you want, to answer them." She said. I smiled.

"Sure. Shoot, but twilight. Since I know for a fact you will have a million questions. Your last, ok?" I said. Everyone giggled while twilight blushed. Rainbow went 1st.

"Ok, so do you humans have anything really fast?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we do have a few things called jets that go fast. But, in the military, they have military jets that reaches up to speeds of 7,000 miles or more." I said. Rainbow looked at me wide eyed and opened mouthed. I closed it for here and moved on.

"Do you guys have farms and crops where you come from?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, we do. You see, farmers sell most of there crops to food markets and make a profit for it. So, its a win-win. We get there crops, they get paid for it." I said. She nodded in understanding.

"Do you have diamonds and fashion clothes on earth?" Rarity asked.

"We do have many fashion clothes and headwear. As for diamonds and such, we don't have a large supply as you have here. On earth, Diamonds and gold are very rare. So, people have gone all over the world looking for diamonds and gold. When they do, greed takes over them." I said sadly. Everypony noticed my change of attitude.

"What do you mean sugercube?" Applejack asked.

"During the 90s, there was a civil war in Africa. The African government vs R.U.F forces. R.U.F saw africa should be one way. The government saw africa another way. They butted heads and there civil war began. But, the one thing they fought for was diamonds. They needed funding and africa was a diamond mind of...well, diamonds. Apparently, the british government and a few other countries found out about it and sent in people to get diamonds. The african government did not enjoy that, so they imprisoned them. So, the other countries began to send mercenaries to get the diamonds. The mercenary will kill anyone in his/her way from getting the diamonds. So basically, the civil war in africa was about economy and diamonds. Mostly diamonds." I said. The room was silent, only the sounds of the sink water dripping was heard.

"Um, is there any animals that eat meat where you come from?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Yeah, tons. On land, there are snakes, lions, jaguars, tigers, hyenas, etc. In the ocean, there are sharks, kraken, piranha, etc." I said. She gasped and hide her face in her mane.

"Are there parties? Is there cake?" Pinkie pie asked, enthusiastically. I chuckled at this.

"There are parties every now and then. Yes, we have cake, but some not as good as yours." I said. She sighed in relief.

"Ok, my turn... (I'll spare you guys the boredom. Twilight asked me so many questions about earth. Our Military structure and such. As well as animals that live on earth)

"That is amazing. Are there other good people on earth?" She asked. I sighed

"No, there is not. Most people are very bad on earth. There are many people into gangs, drugs, child/sex trafficking, and prostitution. All of these people steal, hurt, and kill other people for there own selfish reasons. I'm one of the good people. Now, i'm not saying all humans are bad. There are some good people but the bad ones outnumber the good one 10 to 1." I said. Everyone felt sad, and Fluttershy was close to tears. I smiled, and grabbed my guitar.

"Hey, maybe a song will cheer you guys up." I said as I tuned my guitar to the right tune. (Play leave the night on by Sam Hunt)

**They roll the sidewalks in this town**

**All up after the sun goes down**

**And say nothing good happens here**

**When midnight rolls around**

**But laying down would be in vain**

**I can't sleep with you on my brain**

**I ain't anywhere close to tired**

**Your kiss has got me wired**

**Girl you got the beat right**

**Killing in your Levis**

**High on your loving's got me buzzin' like**

**a street light**

**It's still early out in cali, baby, don't you wanna rally again**

**We'll find a road with no name**

**Lay back in the slow lane**

**The sky is dropping Jupiter around us like some old train**

**We'll be rolling the windows, I bet you**

**we're catchin' our second wind**

**We don't have to go home, we can leave the night on**

**We can leave the night on**

**Now all the stars are turnin' blue**

**Just kissed the clock 2:22**

**Baby, I know what you're wishin' for**

**I'm wishin' for it too**

**Now all the lights are flashin' gold**

**Nobody cares how fast we go**

**Our soundtrack's in the stereo**

**This DJs on a roll**

**Girl you got the beat right**

**Killing in your levis**

**High on your loving's got me buzzin' like a street light**

**It's still early out cali, baby, don't you wanna rally again**

**We'll find a road with no name, lay back in the slow lane**

**The sky is dropping Jupiter around us like some old train**

**We'll be rolling down the windows, **

**I bet you we're catchin' our second wind**

**We don't have to go home, we can leave the night on**

**We can leave the night on**

**The sun'll steal the magic from us soon**

**So let's take on more trip around the moon**

**Girl, you got the beat right**

**killing in your levis**

**High on your loving's got me buzzin' like a streetlight**

**It's still early out in cali,baby, don't you wanna rally**

**We'll find a road with no name,**

**Lay back in the slow lane**

**The sky is dropping Jupiter all around us like some old train**

**We'll be rolling down our windows,**

**I bet you we're catchin' our second wind**

**We don't have to go home, we can leave the night on**

**We can leave the night on**

**Buzzin like a streetlight**

**We can leave 'em on tonight**

I finished the song with everypony banging there hooves on the ground in a form of clapping.

"Nice job Miller. You seem to be getting better everyday." Rarity said. I was about to leave until I heard my radio crackle

"Sir, the queen has arrived. Celestia has ordered the mission as a go." The voice said. I grabbed my radio.

"Copy that. I will be there ETA 5 minutes. Thompson Out." I said as I grabbed my gear and left.

**5 Minutes Later**

I steathly made it to where Shining Armor and his men were. I saw Jakob on a cliff with an R700 Sniper rifle with supressor.

"Miller, good to see you. Let me bring you up to speed. The queen came to the cave a few minutes ago. There are guards all around the opening of the cave and on top of it. Jakob wants you to help him take down the targets." He said.

"Ok, I'm going." I said as I climbed to see jakob still as a stature with his sniper rifle.

"Hey Jakob, how are things?" I asked. He still was aiming at the targets while he answered.

"Good, its real good. Why? Cause we are about to end this war _if_ there is any intel in the base." He said as I took out my L115 and fitted a suppressor with thermal sights. I handed another thermal sight to jakob, who took it and switched from his old scope to the thermal.

"I modified these scopes so you can tell who is who. The blue heat signatures is our ponies. While, the others are red." I said as I counted the targets. There was 4 on top and 6 at the bottom. You think that's small. But, they all have machine guns and Assault Rifles. I saw that most of them are wearing heavy armor, so I switched to Armor Piercing rounds. We didn't fire yet because I wanted them to be separated. I felt the coolness of the night kiss my cheek with affection, giving me a feel of comfort. But, I knew deep down this feeling will not last. When I saw that the guards split into groups, I tapped on Jakobs shoulder, signaling him to open fire. The Armor Piercing rounds went through our enemys with ease. We were about to put our snipers away until I saw shadows above us. When we looked up, what we saw was unreal. There were HUNDREDS of griffons in the air with machine guns.

"ITS A TRAP. OPEN FIRE." I shouted through the mic as I grabbed my m16, put it in full auto, and opened fire. The griffons began to circle around our allies and rain hell on them and us. Me and Jakob were putting some of them down quickly so we can make a run to support our troops. But, no matter how many we put down or how many bullets we fired. They would send a new griffon to take the dead ones place and send a barrage of bullets back to us.

"JAKOB, BRING US DOWN TO THEM. THEY NEED SUPPORT." I shouted at him. Even though we were right next to each other, we couldn't hear because of how many shots were being fired. He didn't even answer. He grabbed me and we teleported to our friends. Once there, we saw at last 5 casualties, and 7 wounded. We continued to fire at them, but more began to come from the cave.

"CELESTIA, WE NEED AIR SUPPORT. TELL YOUR PEGESAI TO BE ARMED TO THE TEETH CAUSE WE NEED SUPPORT." I shouted at the radio as I fired my M203, which took out 5 of them at once.

"Affirmative. Pegesai troops are coming to your aid. ETA 2 minutes." She said. We all continued to fire at them for our lives as we waited out for them. But, they kept coming and coming. Hell, I even started counting how many I shot. It was madness. We were suffering more casualties and more of us were getting wounded. I was on my last mag until I saw at least a few thousand pegesai above us and the griffons/changelings.

"OPEN FIRE, BUT BE CAREFUL. WE GOT ALLIES DOWN THERE." I heard somepony shouted as I felt a warm liquid on me. I put my finger on the substance and brought it to my face.

Blood.

I looked up and saw all of the griffons being shot down by the pegesai. I could guess that they never expected a counter-surprise attack. Once they were dealt with, we all ran to the cave. I was able to find more ammo for my M16 and the M203. Once inside, the real hell had started. Chngelings and griffons were EVERYWHERE. Bullets, bodies, limbs, and organs were flying everywhere. The foul smell of blood was in the air and it obviously did not leave. We were moving up but they had concealed snipers that literally blended with the wall. But, a rained hell of our own. We fired everything we had at them, from M203s to RPGs and mini Guns. They retreated further into the cave. We ran after them, checking every corner to make sure we don't get killed ourselves. We looked all over for the changeling queen, but we found nothing.

"Command, this is Alpha X-ray, we see no sign of the queen anywhere." One pony said. Right before he could get an answer, a changeling burst from the ground and fired 2 shots into the guys neck. We fired all the bullets we had in our guns into that one changeling. He was reduced into nothing.

"Damn it. Hold on." I growled as I tried to help him. But, he died a few seconds later. I breathed slowly, trying to hold in my rage. But, it was no use.

"That bitch is gonna be dead by the end of the night. You just watch." I growled as we continued foward. The more deeper we went, the more changelings and griffons began to pop up. We went to an opening and gasped. Inside, at least a few thousand griffons and changelings guarding a few thousand pods. As well as the queen herself. She laughed as a scared pony was put into a pod and was hung upside down from the ceiling.

"Good, we just new a few more and our army of slaves shall be COMPLETE. She shouted triumphantly. My eyes were turning into a bad shade of red and everybody reading this knows whats about to happen. I looked around and saw a massive cache of explosives surrounding the griffons and changeling. I had a crazy idea. I put a round in my M203 and fired into the explosives cache. It blew up the surrounding changelings and griffons, but leaving the ponies in the ceiling harmless.

"CHRISILIS. YOUR FUCKING DEAD. YOU HEAR ME? YOUR DEEAAAADD." I shouted as I ran towards her, firing at any enemys that went in my way. My allies killed the remaining griffons and changelings. Only chrisilis remained. She laughed sadistically.

"You think you won this battle? This is just the begining fool and tirek will be pleased when he finds out that Miller, Jakob, and the captain of the royal guard died here." She said, giggling maliciously.

"What do you mean?" Jakob asked. Chrisilis laughed once more, before slitting her throat with a pocket knife. She bled to death with a smile on her face. We then heard the ground rumble and a intercom voice.

Self destruct sequence initiated. All personal must evacuate the premises. Time until self destruct: 2 minutes. It said. We all looked at the exit and the ponies up on the ceiling.

"DAMN IT. HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET THEM DOWN?" I shouted. Shining armor then used his magic and all the pods opened, and the ponies were safely put on the backs of the guards and marines.

"OK, LETS GO. GO GO GO." I shouted. We were all running until I was grabbed and slammed to a wall. I looked up and chuckled at who threw me.

General Black Death

"Well, I may have 1 minutes and 30 seconds to live. But, I will make sure you die before the sequence is initiated." He said as he walked closer to me. I smiled and pulled a sword from a dead changeling and held it with 2 hands. The blade standing out in front of me.

"Ok. Lets dance." I said as we both ran to eachother. He ramed into me and shoved me to the ground. I smiled and slashed him in his eye with my sword. He yelled in pain as he slashed me with his claws on my chest. Leaving 4 deep red marks on it. I screamed and and shoved him off of me. We circle around eachother as I saw Jakob lead the last few ponies out.

"Miller, all of the civilians are evacuated. Get the hell out of there." He said. I saw that a wall of fire from the explosives surrounded me and Demon.

"Im sorry but I can't. I have unfinished business with demon." I said as I turned off my mic and tore off my armor. Leaving nothing on but my uniform.

"Your death will be slow." He said as he charged at me with both claws out. I went under him and slided the side of his stomache. He screamed as he turned and sliced my chest again. This time, more blood seeping out of it. He threw a punch but I dodged it and punched him in his gash. My entire hand going in the gash as I felt something beating in my hand.

His heart

Self destruct sequence initiated in T-minues 15 seconds. I heard The intercom speaker said. I then heard my radio crackle to life.

"MILLER, GET OUT OF THERE. I CAN'T GO IN BECAUSE THE FIRE IS SPREADING. GET OUT." I heard Jakob scream. I looked at demon and smiled as I riped his heart of. His lifeless body fell onto the fire, and burn. I picked up the radio and smiled as tears fell from my eyes.

"My name is Staff Sergeant Miller Joseph Thompson of the 22nd Infrantry Regiment of the United States Marines. I fell in love with somepony and now she will never hear me say the words will you marry me? But, everything is going to be ok. I promise I will come back. I don't know when or how, but I will. Goodbye everypony. Thank you for everything. Oorah. I said as I sat down on the ground, waiting for the inevitable explosion to kill me.

Jakobs P.O.V: I heard Millers last words before the entire cave exploded. Not only that, but the mountain came on top of it. I saw it through the rescue carriages. How it crumbled onto my friend. Miller. Who I even counted as a Brother. I screamed in rage and sadness as I was about to fly there but a few guards tackled me and held me.

"LET ME GO. HE IS THERE. MILLER, BROTHER, DON'T DIE." I shouted as tears flowed down my cheek. Shining armor looked away and I saw tears drop from his cheeks as well. The marines tried not to cry, but some of them failed. They lost there leader, there DI, but most of all. A friend. Flash was crying and cloud was trying his best not too. But, I saw a tear escape his eyes. We made it to canterlot and everypony got off. Celestia was there as she saw the soldiers got off, obviously waiting for miller. I was the last to get off as the carriages flew away. Celestia, luna, and the mane 6 ran towards me.

"Jakob, wheres miller?" She asked. I looked up and tears fell from my eyes. A knot in my tongue made me unable to speak. I looked at the ground and more tears fell from my eyes. Then, they all knew what happened to miller.

"No...no...no." Celestia was crying now, shaking her head side to side. As if unable to process the information. I went over to her and hugged her. He burst into tears and cried on my shoulder.

"He is not dead. Please, no, he is not dead." She continued to say over and over. Twilight and the rest were crying as well as hugging each other. I looked up at the sky as it grew gray instantly.

For on this day, Staff Sergeant Miller Joseph Thompson, gave his life to protect the one he loved. I looked up at the sky, saluted and said on word.

Oorah.


	41. Battle Of Canterlot

Unknown P.O.V: Millers funeral was held a few days after his death. When the guards looked through the wreckage of the cave base, they found Millers armor and hat both covered in blood. They also found General Black Deaths rotten corps. Thankfully, they were able to identify him as the the real Black Death. As for chrisilis, she was the real chrisilis that slit her own throat. Now, it was tirek to deal with. But, he attacked canterlot the day the guards and 15 marines went to the cave. The marines stopped the attack and killed many griffons in honor of there Staff Sergeant. Celestia still cries every day over the loss of her loved one and has resort to drinking as a way to smooth things over. At first, it started as 2 to 3 drinks max. Now, its 9 to 13 drinks max. Surprisingly, she did not get drunk, but her body will force her to regurgitate all of the alcohol she drank. Luna is now leading the nation, because of her sisters condition. Tirek is sending forces to attack canterlot again as we speak. Jakob, flash, cloud, and the mane six were struck hard by millers death. Everypony just shut down emotionally. The Trio (Jakob, flash, and cloud) won't show up to work from time to time. The girls just went on with there lives. But, they just couldn't get over the fact that there friend were dead. Miller was buried on the hill that he and Celestia first kissed. Tirek has ordered an Entire Invasion on Canterlot. They were coming soon and Luna has ordered all guards and Marines to be prepared for a fight. She also ordered Jakob to help with the battle.

Jakobs P.O.V: I was ordered to help canterlot against the invasion. But, I didn't want too. Miller was dead and I can't help but feel it was my fault. When I got there, a marine saluted to me and handed me my armor. As well as my weapons.

M4 with Red Dot, dual Mags, Grenade Launcher

Dual Wield Desert Eagles

Barrett M82 .50 Cal

(I know, a little overkill. But hey, invasion, griffons are assholes, invasion. You get the point.) I teleported to the highest point in the Canterlot. Celestias balcony. I then layed down, aimed, and my eyes went wide. There was a regiment of over a Million griffons in the air.

"Gods help us." I muttered as I heard celestia gasp. I turned and saw her staring at the sky.

"Tell everypony to stand down. I will not let another pony get hurt." She said. I looked at her.

"Princess, he will execute ALL of us if we don't do anything." I shouted at her. She looked at me, then looked at the incoming griffons.

"Tell all snipers to kill all griffons in front. Then, once done, tell all guards and marines to rain hell on them. Its time to end this." She said as she left. I was kind of surprised that she used the word "hell" but hey, I don't care anymore. I took out my radio and told the guards and Marines what to do. I aimed at one griffon and fired the 1st shot. The .50 cal bullet went through 3 griffons, killing them. The rest of the snipers did the same things I did. One we were done, everypony shot at them. Hell, even a few Civilians took a gun and shot at the griffons. Then, the griffons began to shoot at us. We all fought hard, real hard. But, we were receiving heavy Casualties. The griffons didn't care if one of them died. They just pick up there fellow dead griffons gun and used it to kill us. I kept sniping them as if it was no tomorrow. I was about to reload until a griffon flew in front of me with a machine gun. I closed my eyes, expecting pain. I heard a gunshot, but no pain. I opened my eyes and saw the griffons go down. I looked behind me and saw Celestia holding a Spaz-12 shotgun.

"Tell everypony to fall back to main street. I set underground explosives to be detonated in 3 minutes. Get everypony out. NOW." She shouted the last part as she ran off to god knows where. I grabbed the radio.

"EVERYPONY. FALL BACK TO MAIN STREET. CELESTIA HAS A BIG SURPRISE FOR THEM." I shouted. I saw everypony that was still standing run back to main street. The griffons were began to advance on foot towards us. Before they could even fire a shot at us, so many underground bombs detonated. Killing all the advancing griffons. We all cheered as we saw the griffons die. But, we then saw another battalion coming up the street. This time, they were armed to the teeth. We began to fire everything we had at them again. But, we ran out of rockets to fire at them, and we ran out of explosives. We were all down to our last mags, but the griffons were well armed.

"SHIT. FALL BACK. FALL BACK." I shouted. The last 450 of us ran to the castle. We all ran inside and locked the doors. Knowing full well they will open those doors. We crowded around the princess, determined to protect her. Suddenly, something broke the windows around us. I looked at it and gasped.

"FLASHBANG." I shouted but the flashed went off. I teleported out of there, wondering what to do. I silently killed 3 griffons in order to get a better view of everything from the windows of the throne room. The last of the soldiers were rounded up, and put in the castle. I saw tirek walk in the castle with a suit on. I got close enough to hear him.

Flash P.O.V: I was rounded up with the rest of the guard and marines. Tirek came in all smug and charm. I hated him to death. I wanted him to die. He should be the one dead, not miller.

"Well, hello Tia. Its great to see you." He said. Celestia growled at him. When she did, he chuckled.

"Now, now. I just want to talk. You see, I have crippled all of your defences and you are all still alive because of me. If it was General death leading, he would have executed you all." He said. I heard celestia sigh.

"What do you want tirek." She asked. He chuckled again.

"Nothing much. Just for you to surrender and your hoof in marriage." He said. Celestia took a moment to look down and think.

"Will my ponies be spared?" She asked.

"All of them will be spared and my griffons will live among them." He said. I noticed that the griffon guards were disappearing in a flash.

What is going on? I thought.

Jakobs P.O.V: I saw them talking to eachother. What I didn't notice was that I was slipping. I was about to fall until something grabbed me. I turned and saw a masked human. His mask was all black with black sunglasses. He wore all black clothes with a black sweater that had a hood.

"Keep quiet and you can help me." He said. His voice very deep, different than Millers.

"Who are you?" I asked. I saw him take out a bow and arrow. In his back, he carried a big bag filled with arrows.

"Who I am does not concern you. We just need to kill that bastard and rescue her." He said, pointing at celestia.

"Yeah, ok. How are we suppose to do that when there are many guards surrounding the castle." I exclaimed. He took out 3 bows and fired them. The air guided them into the heads of the 3 griffon sentries on the roof. He fired another arrow, but this time, it blew into several arrows that killed all the griffon sentries on the ground.

"Damn, how did you do that." I asked. He shrugged and there were several guards inside.

"I'll take out the big guy. You just kill the guys surrounding him." He said. I nodded and teleported inside. I then began to silently kill the griffons inside that were surrounding Tirek. Only Tirek and the griffons surrounding him remained. I was about to teleport until a griffon smashed me in the head with his rifle. I fell head 1st into the throne room and landed on a griffons. Tirek turned his head, but the arrow missed him by several centimeters. The griffons saw this and fired where the arrow came from. Then, out of nowhere, arrows were coming in from the windows with great accuracy. Killing most of the griffons.

"MEN, RETREAT. YOU AND I ARE NOT FINISHED, CELESTIA." Tirek shouted as the remaining Griffons and him flew off. Everypony cheered as they saw the griffons run away. We looked around and saw 4 men jump through the windows of the throne room. E ach had black clothes, with black bow and arrows. I saw a few ponies grabbed rifles from the ground and aimed at them.

"STOP. THEY HELPED US. THERE FRIENDLY." I shouted. They lowered their weapons. I turned back to the 4 men and they just stood there.

"Thank you for helping us. Who are you?" Celestia asked. One of the men walked forward and took off his mask. The other men took off there masks as well.

"My name is Lance Corporal Brandon Mckenzie and these are my squad mates. Sergeant Jack Barretts, Private David Jones, and Corporal Thomas Stinger. We are also known as Delta X-Ray 1. We are here because we heard that our Staff Sergeant was here." He said. I looked at him and gulped.

"What is your Staff Sergeants name?" I asked. Even though I knew what his answer might be.

"His name is Miller Thompson." He said.


	42. Rain Hell On Them

Jakobs P.O.V: It was hard telling the men about what happened to miller. It really was, I mean, we have no idea what those men are capable of. I mean, sure, we seen what Miller is capable of. But, not these men. Celestia took it upon herself to tell them, and when she did, they just took it in at first. Then, they began to ask several questions. Like, "where was his grave or "Did you recover the body. It was question after question until Jack butted in.

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS." He shouted at the lower ranks of the squad. They hushed up and looked at us. I noticed that Brandon was taking the worst of it. It looked like he was crying, but I don't want to bother him by asking why he was crying.

"If it's all right, can you please tell us how you got here?" Celestia asked. Jack nodded and took a step foward.

"To be honest, your highness, we have no idea how we got here. All of us were "spawned" in a different location. Brandon was found in Manehatten, David in Trottingam, Thomas in the Applooza, and I was spawned in philydelphia." Jack said. I looked at them, then there weapons. They had bow and arrows, plus several knives in different sizes.

"Why do you guys have Bow and Arrows? If you spawned, your weapons would hade spawned too." I said.

"Thats the thing. Our weapons did spawn with us, but we were in very deep forests in the area. Which meant many predators. I lost my M4A1 during a fight between a few dragons, so I had only my Colt m1911 sidearm with several bullets. Thankfully, we all found ponies that took us in, and weren't afraid of us." Brandon said. Jack shot him a look and his face turned to look at the ground.

"What the corporal said is true. David was able to work his radio and our radios still worked. We were able to meet up in the outskirts of canterlot, and Brandon supplied us with several Customized Bow and Arrows." Jack said.

"We were trying to find our Staff Sergeant for weeks. I think his radio must have been damaged during the fire fight in Iraq. We kept looking high and low until your little "date" hit the papers." Thomas said as he passed celestia a Newspaper shower her and miller leaning against each other, smiling. She bit her lip and ripped up the paper.

"Ok, now that your here, maybe you can help us with this war." Celestia said. Jack nodded and smiled.

"Oh, hell yes we are. That bastard killed our Sergeant and friend. This calls for revenge. Oorah?" He said as he turned to his squad.`

"OORAH." They shouted. Celestia smiled.

"We have an armory of weapons for us. Please, help yourself to our weapons." She said.

"Where is the armory?" Jack asked. Celestia pointed her hoof down the hall. They looked at the hall and looked at eachother.

"Last one to the armory is gay for life." Thomas said. Then, they all shoved each other and punched on another. They were practically fighting over one another to the armory. Brandon made it 1st, while David came last. When they went inside the armory, they all literally squeeled in delight at the sight of the weapons. They all chose there weapons and body armor.

Jack: MK48 with red dot, Dual Wield 1911s, M14 with Reflex Sight

David: M16A2 with Grenade Launcher, Mossberg 590, 44 Magnum

Thomas: HK G36C with Extended mag, Dual Wield Glock 17, MP5 with Red Dot and suppressor.

Brandon: HKG3 With Zoom In Scope, CAR-15 With ACOG Sight, Dual Wield P226

"Alright, ready to kick some griffon ass." Jack said as the rest nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so, since they attacked canterlot, were going on the offensive. I sent some of my best crystal/ canterlot guards to help you on this mission. As well as a few pony marines." Shining armor explained as the ponies arrived. The humans nodded.

"Ok, since the griffon kingdom will be heavily fortified, we will need some snipers. Ok, I need snipers here and here. Along with a couple of Machine Gunners here and here." Jack said, looking over a map of the griffon empire. Celestia and the girls were looking over the map as well.

"But, are small platoon of soldiers and marines won't win against an armada of GRIFFONS." Celestia protested. The humans laughed.

"Princess, your soldiers are only back up. Trust me, our squad has faced worst before." Thomas said as they fitted suppressors on there guns (except the MK48). They all got on a carriage and left to the griffon Kingdom.

**45 Minutes later**  
They got off the carriages a few miles away from the griffon kingdom. They steathly made there way to the Griffon kingdom, while killing any patrols that stepped in there way. Once there, they gasped. The never saw so many griffons in one spot. They were in the air, the ground, and so many guarding every inch of the kingdom.

"Damn, its like Camp Providence. Only, more guns, turrets, and soldiers." David whispered, receiving a smack in the back of the head by jack.

"Shut up. For a private, you are one annoying bastard." Jack whispered sharply at him. Soon, the griffons began to move to different locations. The griffons in the air switched places with another set of air guards.

"There. Thats our window. When the guards switch, thats when we go in and plant a few C4s around the kingdom. Once the firework starts, rain hell on them." Jack said as they waited for their window to open again. Once the griffons began to change places, they ran inside the kingdom undetected and stayed with the shadows. They then began to plave C4s on barrels of gasoline, weapon armorys, and any place important. Once done, they snuck someplace safe.

"Lets light them up." Jack said as brandon pressed the red button on the detonator. The C4s exploded and obliterated EVERYTHING that was near. The griffons in the air turned around but were mowed down by sniper and machine gun fire. The enemy ground troops were not expecting a surprise attack. They began to fire back but there was so much smoke that they did not know who they were shooting at. Hell, some griffons killed eachother and they didn't even know. They were getting shredded by the marines and guards. Finally, they surrendered.

"Ha, that was too easy." David said as they marched to the griffon castle. Suddenly, they saw Tirek and his remaining troops take to the sky and ran off. They cheered as they saw him fly off. Finally, they took over the griffon kingdom but they needed to find Tirek and kill him.


	43. Green Arrow

Authors Note: Hey guys, M4 here and I want to apologize for not writing my story. School, homework, and projects have been piling up lately and Midterms are coming up. So, as a warning, if I don't write for a few weeks. You already know why. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Nobodys P.O.V: Its been several months since the attack on the griffon empire. The griffon army has scattered and soldiers were looking everywhere for tirek. Not only that, but cadence has just gave birth to her new baby foal. Her name is Lovelight and she looked like her mother. Only her eyes resembled her fathers. The human soldiers were adjusting to there new home, and they fell in love. Thomas fell in love with Miss Cherilee, Jack with Octavia, David with Fluttershy, and Brandon with Luna. But, they never forgot the one human that started all of this. Miller. They all missed him, but Luna began to wonder. If they only found his cover (hat) and Jacket, then, where was his body? His remains? So many questions were being left unanswered and they needed answers.

Cadence P.O.V: I was feeding Lovelight in my room, with my husband by my side. I smiled at my little girl. She was so beautiful and a hoof full. She would wake up screaming at night, screaming in the day. But, I didn't care. She was my baby and babies always act like this. I felt her stop and heard her yawn. I gently put her in a crib and sang her a lullaby. She soon fell asleep with a little smile.

"Who knew having a foal could be so hard. It feels worst than Basic Training." Shining said as I pulled the blanket over us. I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't be the one complaining. I took care of her all day while you were at your duties." I replied sharply. He fell silent, then put his hoof on mine.

"Cady, I meant nothing by it. I love the both of you the same." He said as we shared a kiss before going to bed. I was woken up a few hours later by hearing nothing. I was usually woken up by Lovelight. I got up, walked over to the crib and screamed.

My baby was gone.

I continued to scream until shining ran to me and held me.

"Cady, whats wrong?" He asked." I burst into tears.

"SOMEONE FOALNAPPED OUR BABY." I shouted. Shining looked at the crib and went wide eyed.

"GUARDS." He shouted. At least 2 appeared.

"GET EVERY SOLDIER, GUARD, AND MARINE THAT IS ASLEEP OR NOT AND TELL THEM TO FIND LOVELIGHT. FIND JAKOB, THE HUMANS, AND BRING THEM TO ME." He shouted. The guards ran off, but I was still wailing. 30 minutes later, all of The Crystal Empire was awake and soon found out what happened. They all looked all over for her but they never found her. Shining stayed with me all night and morning. I cried non-stop and when I did, I blew snot into a tissue. Suddenly, the humans and Jakob came in.

"Hello Cadence. I am so sorry to hear what had happened. I can tell you we will do everything in our power to bring your child back. Can you tell me what happened?" Jakob asked. Tears were still streaming my face as I told them what happened. Jakob took notes and looked around to find any evidence. So far, they found nothing. They were about to leave until Brandon spoke.

"Guys, isn't this a griffon feather?" He asked as he lifted up a feather. Jakob took it, examined it, and his eyes went wide eyed. He nodded slowly and cadence began to cry more.

"This is a new low for them. They were going to lose, and they decided to foalnap a baby princess for leverage." Jack said.

"Apparently so. We need to find her and fast." Jakob said.

"But, how? We have no leads on where they were going." David said. We thought for a minute until jakob had an idea.

"Do you guys have one of Lovelights blankets?" Jakob asked. I handed over a blanket, confused. Jakob began to levitate it and a blue aura began to come off of it. The blue aura then sped off into the light.

"Ok, I just put a tracking spell on her from the scent on the blanket. The spell is put on her, so we should be able to find her soon. You just have to follow me." He said. They all nodded and went to go get weapons. But what they didn't notice was a green hooded figure with a green bow and arrow looking through the window. He heard everything and followed the blue aura.

Jakobs P.O.V: We grabbed our weapons and went out in search of Lovelight. The spell was working perfectly because we were getting closer to her. The men were ready with there weapons raised as we saw a small griffon camp with Lovelight in a cage. She was crying and the griffons were shouting at her to be quiet. But, there were surrounding her and we didn't find a vantage point. Suddenly, arrows an arrow was shot up and exploded into millions of arrows, killing everybody in the camp. Surprisingly, no arrow went near lovelight or her cage. What was interesting was that the arrows were green. Not the black arrows that the humans used. That surprised us all. We all got up and went to her. Out of nowhere, a canister landed infront of us.

"FLASHBANG." I shouted. But, when it exploded, it was 9 bangs instead of 1. After we came to, we looked and saw lovelight nowhere.

"Where did she go?" Brandon asked. We looked all over the camp and saw no sign of her.

Celestia P.O.V: I just received word that cadence daughter was just abducted. I teleported to the crystal empire as soon as I could. Once there, I walked to my nieces room and I saw her crying. I ran to her and hugged.

"Shhh, its ok. She will be back." I said. She continued to cry.

"HALT, WHO GOES THERE?" A guard shouted. We then heard several thuds and 2 bangs. We turned around and saw a green hooded figure holding something and the 2 guards were, knocked out. The green hooded figure said nothing, but handed us a moving blanket.

"LOVELIGHT." Cadence shouted as she took the baby from the mans arms. The man stood there as she hugged her baby.

"Its ok, sweetheart. Mommys' here." Cadence said as she hugged her daughter. The man turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked as I chased after him. He kept walking. I went infront of him and he stopped. His face was hidden because of the hoodie.

"Who are you?" I asked. He didn't move or talk. Out of impatience, I flung his hood off his head. I gasped as tears formed in my eyes when I saw who it was.

**Other Authors Note: Sorry for the lame chapter. But hey, CLIFFHANGER. If your bored with this story and want something new, check out my other stories. This is M4a1andbarretts signing off.**


	44. Millers Back

Hey guys, M4 here and I know that many of you are surprised of the ending of my last chapter. Most are wondering if the hooded character is my OC. Well, you will find out right now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: This is bullshit. I can't talk to her. Not now, at least. But, she was crying and hugging me.

"Oh my, my love has risen from the dead." She shouted in joy. Cadence ran out, gasped, and hugged me. I just stood there, worried and sweat came to my face. Not now, not now, I thought. I shoved them off, threw a flashbang on the ground and ran off. I heard a bang, knowing that the flashbang went off and kept running. I heard galloping behind me, and I knew for a fact it was her. I drew a arrow in my bow and fired it out the window, with rope attached to it. I jumped on it, slide down it, and kept running. The last thing I heard was this.

"FIND THE GREEN ARCHER AND BRING HIM TO ME AT ONCE." Celestia shouted. I kept running, wanting to get the hell away from her. I can't see her yet, not until I can actually face her to explain why I was gone. I ran in a small cave and hid there for several hours. Once I knew that the guards were no longer following me, I got out and ran to my home.

Celestia P.O.V: I saw my love run off into the night. It was him, his face, his hair, his eyes. I was lost in thought when I shook my head.

"GUARDS." I shouted. 2 of them appeared. Before I could tell them what to do, Jakob appeared.

"Your highness, we couldn't find Lovelight. Some archer took her from us. Shall I rally a search party?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment.

"You must be mistaken. The archer brought her back here and that archer is miller." I said. Jakob took a step back.

"Are you sure, your highness. He has been dead for over 17 months, and there was no possible way for him to escape. Never-the-less survive." He said.

"I am sure. Cadence even saw him. He is the green archer and I do want you to rally a search party. Bring the humans with you and search all of the Crystal Empire. When you do find him, talk to him and let me know so I can teleport there." I said. He nodded and ran to tell the humans. Soon, they all came back to me.

"Ma'am, are you really sure it was our Staff Sergeant? I mean, there was no way he was able to survive an entire mountain falling on top of him. Not unless he was Deadpool, but I digress." Brandon said. They nodded in agreement.

"It was him all right. Now, go find him. He ran off into the forest near here." I told them. They nodded and left.

Jakobs P.O.V: Its been several minutes since we've been dispatched to find miller, who I doubt is still alive. I mean, a mountain crumbled on top of him. Sure, we found his hat and armor, but we could'nt find the body. The doctors said that the fire may have consumed him and the mountain probably destroyed any remains of him. We were looking around the forest (Not the everfree forest, since they are still near the Crystal Empire), and found nothing. We kept looking around and found nothing. Suddenly, a net came up from the ground we were standing on and snagged us. We were dangling 5 feet in the air. We couldn't reach for our knives, or our guns. I tried using my magic, but the net was magic proof. I heard foot steps and saw the green archer infront of us.

"What are you going to do now? Kill us." I growled. He reached for a knife and cut off the rope. We all fell on one another and grumbled curses to each other.

"Who are you?" I asked once we got our composure. He took off his mask and we all gasped.

"Miller?" I asked, staring at the figure infront of me. He took a step foward and we raised our weapons.

"So this is the thanks I get for helping you guys." He said.

"Your a fucking changeling. Our Staff Sergeant died when the mountain self destructed." Brandon said.

"If I was a changeling, do you think I would have help you just now?" He asked.

"Ok, than how the hell did you even survive?" Jack asked. He looked around and noticed the sun going down.

"Follow me. I will lead you to my home. But, we got to hurry. This place ain't safe in the dark." He said as he began to walk north. With no other options, we followed him.

**10 Minutes Later**

We followed him to his home. Soon, we began to see a sort of home. It was covered in leaves, bushes, etc. He opened the door for us, and turned on the light. We saw a table, a kitchen, and a bedroom. In the middle of the living room, we saw deer, and rabbits that they looked like were gutted open. David went outside again and threw up. Miller took a chair and sat down.

"Look, I know you guys have a lot of questions, and are dying for answers. So, I'll answer them to the best of my ability." He said. I went 1st.

"Ok miller. How did you even survive?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Remember when the changeling popped up from the ground and killed one of our men?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, after my fight with General Black Death, I sat down and waited for death, but I remembered about that. So, I ran as fast as I could to that hole. I jumped in and there was an underground pathway. With about 15 seconds, I crawled through that pathway and I found myself sliding down a sewer. When the mountain blew up, the fire spread through the sewer. I thought I was going to die, but I saw light out of that pipeline, and I flew out of that sewer and landed in a lake. I swam to shore, but I was extremely wounded. The scratch wounds I received from my fight with Black Death were deep and infected because of the salty sea water. So, I wandered through the everfree forest until I found Zecoras hut. She healed me and gave me my bow and arrow. She suggested I go back, but I couldn't. I felt that it was my responsibility to kill tirek alone and get revenge for the deaths of our allies." He said. I smacked him for that.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH WE SUFFERED." I shouted. He shushed me.

"I'm sorry, but it was my choice. I had too." He said. I sighed.

"Well, you got to come back. Celestia is worried about you." David said. He shook his head.

"She won't want me back. I made her suffer too much." He said.

"She will take you back. Trust me." I said. He sighed, and nodded.

"Ok, but you gotta stay here tonight. Even with your firepower, this forest is worst than the everfree forest. I even named it Purgatory." He said. We nodded, got comfortable, and fell asleep.


	45. Things Just Got Worst

Authors Note: Hey guys, M4 here and I am currently making a Human In Equestria fanfiction. It will have a lot of suspense, Drama, and action. I have also decided to have a beta reader because of many people saying to fix this and that. I just don't have that much time to do it because I have a lot of stuff to do. So, If you want to be my beta reader or if you have anybody who is willing to do it, just PM me about it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: I woke up to the sound of chirping birds and the sunlight in my eyes. I yawned, stretched, and got up. I went to the small kitchen in my little hut and began to make breakfast. Breakfast was the usual: Deer meat, with some fresh water, and an apple. I sat down and began to eat, while also looking over to my squadmates. One thought still plagued my mind about them.

"How the hell did they get here?" I thought as I finished my apple and threw the remains of my food out the window. After I did that, they began to stir and wake up from their slumber.

"Oh, hey miller. How did you sleep?" Brandon asked as they all got up and stretched.

"I slept like a baby bear. Quiet but if you wake me up, I will claw you." I said. They chuckled and loaded up there weapons.

"I still can't believe you survived that explosion. Like damn, you must have a special talent at cheating death." David said, while also receiving a slap on the head by jack.

"That's for you being an idiot. Miller cheated death so much, he should get the medal of honor." Jack said, while everyone else nodded. I just sat there, sharpening one of my arrows.

"I don't deserve a medal. That's for soldiers who did there best. Me? I am just a marine, nothing more, nothing less." I said as I got up, grabbed some stuff and headed out. My squad followed me as I lead them from the forest to the crystal empire.

**35 Minutes Later**

We went through the empire without any trouble. I know for a fact that I might be in for hell from everypony. I didn't care, I just wanted to say sorry. So, we continued on until we reached the throne room. My men went in while I stayed outside. I felt a nervousness before going through as I was called in. Everypony was there, including celestia herself. Before I could talk, she ran up and hugged me. I returned the hug as she began to cry.

"How are you even alive?" She asked. I was about to answer until Rainbow dash flew over and punched me, knocking me out of celestias grasp.

"HE'S A CHANGELING. KILL IT." Rainbow dash shouted. Guards and marines appeared and were about to kill me. If it weren't for celestia shouting.

"DO NOT LAY A HOOF ON HIM. HE IS NOT A CHANGELING." She shouted. The guards backed up. I got up and looked at rainbow dash, as she backed up out of fear from the princess.

"He is not a changeling dash. If he was, you think we would have brought him this far?" Brandon asked. Rainbow lowered her head in shame, and flew off to her room. I shrugged, got up, and told them how I survived. They were very surprised at this and congratulated me for even surviving.

"Where is tirek and his army?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Don't know. After their failed attack against canterlot, they just went into hiding. We see scouts every now and then but nothing major." Jack said, as everyone nodded. I got a bad feeling in my stomach when I heard that, but I shrugged it off. Just then, some of my men came in.

"Your majesty, we brought some information on tirek. His entire army and camp is based on a hillside 25 miles away from here. We also believe that he might be creating something but we don't know what." He said as he handed her some files. She looked at them and was very confused at what she saw.

"May I look, celestia?" I asked. She nodded and handed me the files. I looked through each of them and my eyes went wide. when I saw what they were building. I stood there in a trance state, afraid what I just saw.

"Miller, you ok? What are they building?" Jack asked. The words were tangled in my mouth as I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I slowly sat down and just put my hand over my eye and shook my head.

This can't be. He can't be building that. I thought as I looked at my team and just said it.

"They're building a nuke." I said.


	46. Infiltration

Hey guys, M4 here and I would like to thank you guys for all of the support to my story. I will also like to apologize for not writing in a while. School was a hassle and I had to do a lot of shit for homeowrk. I am also planning on making an Attack On Titan fanfic. If you would like to have an OC in this fanfic or would like to incorporate any ideas into it, please PM me. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: Silence. That was all there was in the room. My men were surprised at this and began to pray in there head. The ponies were confused at why we were acting like this and decided to wait until we were able to speak. But, seriously, a NUKE? How the hell were they able to create a motherfucking NUKE? That question kept going in my head until Twilight decided to break the silence.

"Uh, Miller. Whats a nuke?" Twilight asked. I didn't answer, but David spoke.

"A Nuclear Bomb, A.K.A Nuke, is a type of bomb that explodes due to Nuclear Reactions or a combination of Fission and Fusion. Only 2 were made and used back in WWII against the Japanease Forces. The first one was code named "Fat Man" and was dropped over the city of Nagasaki. The other Bomb was dropped on the city of Hiroshima. If the people were not killed in the explosion, they were killed because of the radiation that the bomb sent off. There are 2 types of Nuclear Bombs: A Fission bomb and a Fusion bomb. A fission bomb is the same as a nuclear bomb, it uses elements such as Plutonium and Uranium. The other bomb is called a Fusion bomb, A.K.A a Hydrogen Bomb. It is more powerful than a Nuclear bomb. The radius of a nuke is around 10 to 20 miles and can kill anything instantly." David said. We stared at him with shock.

"Dude, how do you know all that? We thought you were just an idiot." Jack said. David shrugged.

"I studied american wars in High School. I got hundreds on all the tests." David said. I nodded and scratched my head.

"Nice. Well, we have to strike now. Who knows how many they could have made." I said. The Messanger then spoke up.

"If I may say, he only built one. But, he hid it in some sort of bunker. It is well hidden and I couldn't find it." The messenger said.

"Well, we can't go in head on. Too many guards and he might blow it up along with us. We got to go in stealthy and at night." Jakob said as we nodded.

"Ok, so here is the plan. Jakob, David, and Brandon will cover with sniper rifles. Cloud, Flash, and Thomas will secure transport. I will infiltrate the base unseen and gather any intel I can get. Maybe disarm the nuke as well." I said. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ok, infiltration is one thing, disarming a nuke is a WHOLE other story all together." David said. I shrugged.

"Well, its got to get done. Besides, I know none of you want to do it. I am the only one capable of doing it. I'll go get ready, and you guys start preparing reingforcments just in case." I said as I left.

"Jack, why doesn't he bring people to help him?" Celestia asked.

"He perfers to work alone when it comes to infiltration missions. Last time he went in with his partner, he made out with his partners head in his hands." Jack said as he walked to the armory. Celestia followed him.

"That I can understand, but he can get hurt." Celestia said. Jack stopped and turned to her.

"One day, Miller was sent on a Top secret government mission in russia to assasinate a few rouge agents that went into hiding. He went in and was about to kill them. But, they were armed with a hundred plus guards in a gigantic ass warehouse. We told him to stand down but he went in anyway." Jack said as celestias eyes went wide. "The bodies he buried that day lay in the foundation that was once that old warehouse. The gangs in russia calls him babayega, The boogyman. Jack said as they continued walking.

"The boogyman?" Celestia asked.

"Well, miller wasn't exactly the boogyman. He is the guy you send to kill the fucking boogyman. His kill count was higher than any soldier in the world. But, he is also very good at infiltration missons. As well as any other missions. But, keep this in mind, we never had this coversation." Jack said as he entered the armory. Miller came out with an all black BDU and goggles on his head. He had a Five-Seven semi-auto pistol at his hip.

"Please be safe." Celestia said. "I worry about you too much."

"Don't worry" Miller said. "I will be back." He said as he left.

**30 Minutes Later**

I was creeping slowly towards the camp, my knife and pistol in my hands. The cool night air breezed with ease as I continued on. Lunas moon shined brightly tonight, but it was still pretty damn dark. But, I was able to see because of the goggles. I slowed to a stop when I saw the camp. My eyes widen at the sight of it. It was so damn big, with so many griffon sentries and guards. Suddenly, I heard a twig snapped. Quickly and quietly, I went to a bush and hid in it, hearing the voices of oncoming enemy soldiers.

"You think Miller might come?" One of them asked. "He is pretty skilled."

"You idiot, Miller is dead." Another one said. "There won't be anything stopping us from making Equestria ours."

"Yeah, but the nuke... Isn't that a little overkill?"

"I really don't care as long as equestria falls to us. Now, come on, we have to get back." He said as they walked off. I quickly got out and took out my binoculars for a closer look of the base.

"Jakob, you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is gonna be hard. Look, we'll take care of any enemies that you can't kill." Jakob said. I nodded and crept slowly into the base. Getting inside was easy, considering the bozos don't check their surroundings. I was about to enter the enemies command post, until I saw a guard. Not wanting to waste any bullets, I crept behind him and took out my knife. As quick as possible, I covered his mouth and slit his throat. He bled out a few second later. I put my knife away and looked around the command post. Surprisingly I found papers about the nuke, the plutonium, and plans to take over equestria. My eyes widen when I read this.

"There gonna drop it on Canterlot. I gotta get back." I muttered but I felt a gun at the back of my head.

"Hello monkey."

**HAAHAHHAHHAH CLIFFHANGER! Anyways guys, I want to say thank you again for all of the support on my story. I do apologize again for not updating in a while. But, Whatever. This is M4a1andbarretts signing off.**


	47. How?

Hey Guys, M4 here and I am sorry about the MASSIVE delay. Right now, I have regents coming up and I have to study A LOT. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: I just froze in place, feeling the cold muzzle of the gun against the back of my head. Balls of sweat began to crept slowly down my face and cheeks. This was not the end for me, not now, not ever.

"Turn around slowly." The being said. I held my hands up and slowly turned around to see who was holding a gun to my head. I was surprised to see who it was.

Gilda

"Gilda, what are you doing?" I asked. She growled angrily and smiled sadistically.

"I'm doing what the I should have done a long time ago. I am going to kill you and marry King Tirek himself. We will have kids and have a happy life as the rulers of equestria." She said as she raised her gun. I closed my eyes, ready to actually die until I heard the sound of a suppressing firearm. I opened my eyes and saw gildas body on the floor, and a human figure holding a gun. I noticed his eyes glow green for a moment before going back to brown.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. He put his hands up and dropped the gun.

"Celestia demanded that one of nightwishes guards go after you. Besides, I can shape shift into anything." He said as he picked up the gun again and headed towards the door.

"I will cover your escape from behind you. Just head to the rendezvous point." He said as he cocked his P99 and walked away. I grabbed my gun and ran off into the night, while also killing any enemies in my way. I continued to run and run until the camp was out of sight and made my way into the forest. Once there, I ran towards a lake and stayed there. I sat down on the ground and looked through the documents, mentally cursing myself because I forgot to get the plutonium. But, even if I would have gotten it, I would have died in 7 minutes flat. Out of boredom, I silently went in the lake to cool down. I sat down in the shallow part of the lake, and closed my eyes. The coolness of the car felt refreshing to myself, even though my black BDU was soaked. Suddenly, I felt something hard against my foot. I gently picked it up and my eyes went wide when I saw what I was holding. This was an American made M14 with Pistol Grip and variable scope. This was my favorite Sniper Rifle ever, but Why was it in the lake. I just looked at it with curiosity until it clicked my mind.

This was the sniper rifle used to kill those civilians in ponyville a few years ago.

**Authors Note: I do apologize for such a short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be more lengthy. This is M4A1andBarretts Signing off.**


	48. The Nuke Part 1

Hey Guys, M4 here and I do apologize for not writing in a while. School has been a hassle, and regents exams are coming up, so I haven't had the time to work on my fanfics so far. Also, I have a question for all of you: Should I make a sequel for this fanfic? Now, here is the tricky part, if you think I should, give me 5 full Legit reasons why I should make a sequel and PM it to me. (THIS IS A DARE, SO DO IT:))But, anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

* * *

(Unknown location)

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. HOW THE HELL WERE THEY ABLE TO INFILTRATE THAT CAMP? Tirek shouted in dismay as he sat down on his throne in his underground lair. (Not so unkown now :)) He sighed in defeat as his messenger ran off. Out of frustration, he got up, and ran off to a laboratory in his lair.

"Has the weapon been finished yet?" He asked as he tore open the door in the laboratory and inside was several griffon scientists.

"Yes sir, it has now been completed. With this weapon, you can control time and space." The scientist smiled evilly as he handed tirek a box. As he opened the box, Tirek was mesmerized at the sight of the weapon: A ring, but not any sort of ring. The ring was gold with purple marking around it the area of it. In the middle was a sort of dragon head with purple eyes.

"A ring? HOW THE HELL CAN IT MANIPULATE TIME AND SPACE? I ASKED FOR A WEAPON, NOT A RING." He said as he grabbed the scientist by the neck and lifted him up.

"B-but m-my lord, a-allow me to ACH E-explain." He said. Tirek sighed and loosened up his grip on the scientists neck.

"I was able to use captured pony magic to synthesis it in this ring. With your own thoughts, it can activate. You can also teleport but you have to put markings on where you want to teleport. But, you can only put a few markings at a time because it wears you down. But, I perfected an adrenaline drug so you can put as many markings as you like so you can teleport wherever you like." The scientist said, handing him a few shots of the drug. "I highly recommend waiting until the nuke is dropped over canterlot before using it." Tirek smiled evilly, and crushed the scientists neck, killing him.

"Oh, I will and soon, I swear, all of equestria will bow before me." He laughed before leaving the dead scientist there with his other colleagues, who wear shivering in fear.

* * *

Millers P.O.V: Today was another regular day for me, PT at 0400 (4:00 AM in military time), Breakfast, then firing around 800 rounds from any gun I can get my hands on (Most likely his preferable M4), Noon sex with celestia, More PT, training/yelling at recruits, then off to bed at 2000 (8:00 PM in Military time). I mean, sure, I can be training for the upcoming battle that is coming closer with each passing hour but I want to spend as much time here than training. You never know when your going to pass on to the other life. My wife and child learned that the hard way. I shook off that thought as I walked around the palace, M4 in my arms. The quietness was so scary, I would check behind me every 2 minutes. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and was welcomed with a smile from Flash.

"Hey Miller, Celestia wanted to see you in her throne room. She said it was important." Flash said. I nodded, and walked to her throne room. But, I suddenly got this feeling that everything isn't going to be good. Once going inside the throne room, I was met with a hug from celestia.

"Hello Darling, how are you?" She asked. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm doing good. You asked for me to come?" I ask. She suddenly turned serious, and motioned for the guards to leave.

"I had recieved several notices from my soldiers that tirek may have one of the ancient weapons of equestria." She said in fear. I looked at her in confusion.

"I don't mean to sound rude but, what in the hell are the Ancient Weapons of Equestria?" I asked, quite confused. Celestia sighed, and began to tell me.

"Back before I was born, it was prophesied that those born with Silver eyes were destined to become equestrias Warriors and protectors. This was back before there was guards, Soldiers, and Marines. My father was one of those warriors. Now, it was said that these silver eyed warriors had weapons that were beyond our technology and weaponry. Weapons that had more effect on the monsters of this world than your simple rifles and such. These weapons were called the Ancient Weapons of Equestria." She said as she sat on her thrown. I just stood there, trying to contemplate what she just said before she continued.

"These weapons are only able to be used once the pony has a positive feel for it. If they don't, the weapon itself will reject the pony, like a safety switch. As I said, my father was one of these warriors, but after a great war between ponies and dragons, he sealed his weapon away and married my mother. Now, these weapons were lost over time and or destroyed but only 2 of the most powerful remain. My fathers weapon and a weapon that I believe fell into the hands of the griffons." She said. I stepped back a bit.

"Wait, if you know this, we should alert everyone! I start prepping force-"

"Miller, just stop and listen." She interrupted rudely. "We can't tell anyone yet because I still don't know what the weapon is. It could be a bomb or something." She said.

"But, that's insane! Why would you keep this big of a secret from all of us?! Its like sentencing your subjects to death!" I countered, anger bubbling inside me. (That's what she said).

"Miller, enough! I will not listen to you while I have this matter at hand. Its better to get intel before we do anything rash." She said, getting upset. But by then, I decided to calm down and talk.

"Look, I can send some of my boys for a reconnaissance mission to gather intel. We only found a few griffion bases but we haven't been able to find the mother load of their bases." I said. She sighed and nodded.

"But, before you do, let me give you something." She said as she floated something to me. It was glowing in a blue crystal that when it touched millers hand, it glowed brighter and brighter until the weapon laid on his hand.

"A FISHING REEL?" I shouted, but it was blue and the strings looked very 'special' in a way. They glowed very light green and when I touched it, it cut my finger very deep.

"This was my fathers weapon and before you start asking questions, allow me to explain. Some of these weapons were forged by magic, steel, or animals known as Light or Dark Beasts. Light beasts were known to have high speeds, strength, and camouflage. They were also known to have some special powers within them. Dark beasts were known to have the same things as light beasts but were also known to have teleportation and poison in their skin. The string on the fishing reel was made of an S class Light Beast called Tyrant. The beast was a large dragon that saved many pony villages from the dark beasts. But, when its time was about done, it turned itself into the weapon you see now called crosstail. There are also 2 types of strings, a string where you can create and set up around like a shield or barrier. The other string, called world severing string, can sever through anything when push comes to shove." She said as she levitated red gloves to him. "These gloves can help you shoot out or place the string in different locations. Keep in mind, you have a limited amount of string and you have to reel it all back in. But, the gloves use a mechanism inside them that reel the string back into the reel." I smiled at her, and tried them on. The gloves fit perfectly and, out of nowhere, some string immediately latched on to the glove.

"With your thoughts, the string can turn into anything you would like except for a gun of course." She said. I nodded, and flipped my hands around with the string shooting out of small tubes connected with the tips of the gloves. I gasped as the string form a sword, and a pretty tough one at that.

"Last thing I keep forgetting to mention, those strings are indestructible but can get easily lost without the gloves." She said as I connected the reel to the back of my belt and the strings moved freely, and more efficiently. Before I could leave, somepony bursted through the door.

"YOUR HIGHNESS, THE GRIFFONS HAD JUST STARTED TO ATTACK CLOUDSDALE!

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER. DUN DUH DUUUNNNN! I want to thank you guys for all the support on my story and please leave a like, and drop a review. I want to say I am SOOOOOO FUCKING sorry for not writing to you all. But I had those shitty fucking regents coming up and now, I am writing this and its 12 O'CLOCK MIDNIGHT. YOU ALL OWE ME BIG TIME. Also, say hi to your mom for me, she has the number.**

**(Actual Author comes into room)**

**DEADPOOL, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!**

**WHY, I WAS BUSY JERKING OFF TO PORN HERE!**

**WADE, I'M COUNTING TO 5 AND IF YOUR NOT OUT, I'M SHOOTING YOUR ASS.**

**OOOOKK, BYYEEEE (DEADPOOL LEAVES)**

**So sorry for that, but please leave a like, and review. After regents, I can assure you there will be more coming in the summer. Also, do the dare on top if you have time or not. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter, and have a good night**

**(Looks at keyboard and feels something quite sticky)**

**WADE, YOU OWE ME A NEW FUCKING LAPTOP!**


	49. IMPORTANT UPDATE

There is a dark stage, which is brighten by its stage lights. A table with a microphone is on the stage, while many people are murmuring and whispering amongst themselves. Suddenly, they stopped talking as they heard the footsteps of somebody approaching the table. He wore black jeans, a long sleeve black shirt with red fingerless gloves, and black combat books. He also wore a black, cadet hat with a red-leather jacket. He also has a Katana in a red sheath strapped over him as he sat down. He folded his hands, played with his thumbs, cleared his throat, and looked at the crowd with a gentle smile.

"Hello everybody, this is M4A1andbarretts here and I would like to thank you all for coming to the show."

(Crowd Applauds before he held his hand up and they quieted down)

"Now, I know you are all curious and confused is to why I we are all here today. Well, we are here because of what happened at Orlando, Florida a few days ago." He said as the people began to murmur amongst themselves.

"If you didn't hear about it, allow me to elaborate on the topic. Just a few days ago, there was a mass shooting at a nightclub, which killed 50 people, and injuring another 50." The crowd gasps at this, but he held his hand up again.

"Not only that, but 24 hours before the shooting, a pop singer/ youtube sensation Christina Grimmie was shot and killed at her meet and greet by a crazed fan. Now, I never knew Christina, but I loved her music. Especially her cover of "Just a dream" with Sam Tsui and Kurt Schnieder. Now, let us all bow our heads for a moment out of respect for her and those people who had died in the mass killing.

(Everyone bows head in silence for a full 2 minutes)

"Ok, and allow me to also say that I am DONE with my regents exams! That means I have all summer to work on my fanfics, especially A Marine And Pony Adventure." He said as the crowd cheered.

"Also, I am sorry for not writing this week. Its because I let Deadpool and Raiden stay at my house and I think they fucked up my WiFi... Again." He said with a sigh.

"But, I am back and will continue to write during my summer time, so expect more chapters from my stories coming soon." He said as the crowed cheered again.

"Also, one last update. My 3rd chapter to my story "The Demons Child" is about to be release this week. I can't promise tomorrow or when, but it will be release this week. If you haven't checked it out, please, I recommended you take a look." He said as the crowd cheered again.

"Now, I am so sorry to leave this early but I just got a text from Raiden that wade set my house on fire...AGAIN. So, I must leave. BUt, one last thing, if you wish to see some music about christina, here are some titles. WARNING: These songs are very emotional and could cause some tears to run.

Just a dream by Sam Tsui

A song for christina by Tyler Ward

"Now, I must leave. You have all been a wonderful crowd. Have a good day." He said as he left the stage, the crowd cheering, whistling, and girls shouting out his name.


	50. Battle Of Cloudsdale

Hey guys, M4 here and I want to apologize for not writing any MAPA chapters in a while. I wanted to work on my other fanfics but I really missed writing this fanfic. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: The ride to Cloudsdale was very eerie. Over 100,000 soldiers were all on chariots going to cloudsdale as we sat in one. My old squad, Jakob, And cloud were all with me in the chariot as I loaded my Beretta M9 and checked my M4 with M203 grenade Launcher. Not only that, but I had on Crosstail. (The ancient weapon that celestia gave him in chapter 48, in case you were not following up.) The gloves fit perfectly over my hands as I kept twirling the string around to calm myself. But, the one person who actually needs calming is Cloud. He was shaking in fear, muttering, and puked once, which were obviously not good signs. Celestia was nice enough to put a spell on them, allowing them to move around on the clouds.

"Guys, when the bullets start flying, stay together. I am not losing my squad again. Cloud.." He looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Stay by me side always. Don't stray off from the group." I said as I loaded my .357 magnum and put it in my left leg holster.

"Hey, we're near Cloudsdale. We should be..." The lead pegasus stopped talking as they stared ahead in silence. I stood up, looked, and went wide eyed

"Holy mother of shit." I muttered as I saw cloudsdale. The once blue and cheerful place was just...shit. Everywhere was red, or stained with blood. The rainbow fountains had a pony or 2 inside, completely mutilated. The cloud were raining, surprisingly but it was not rain. The rainbow factory was completely destroyed and was on fire.

"Guys, is that blood?" David asked as the clouds kept raining something very red. I just looked away, and nodded. Cloud burst into tears and started wailing.

"Please, not my mom. Just...not my mom." He kept crying as the carriages stopped on the cloud. Even when we stepped on the clouds, blood covered our feet.

"Shoot a flare when you need to be picked up. Good luck." The lead pegasus said before leaving with the carriage.

"MEN, ADVANCE." I shouted. We all began to walk through cloudsdale. I felt sorry for the pegasus soldiers, most of their homes were hear. I saw one soldier hold his daughters head in his hoofs before taking a knife...and used it on himself. Pretty soon, we saw a few griffon soldiers standing around. I had a bad feeling about it but 2 pegasus soldiers ran at them. 5 seconds after, there was a big explosion next to us and everything went to hell.

"AMBUSH. AMBUSH" Mckenzie shouted as we all took cover and began to fire back. I pulled the trigger of my M203 and it blew up 5 griffon sentries. No matter how many bullets they fired, we sent more back at them. Soon, but slowly, we began to push foward. The bullets kept flying as I reloaded my m4 and fired back at the enemy. Bullet casing were dropping, bodies were dropping. The smell of dead bodies and blood filled the air as we kept advancing. Jakob and at least 50 other soldiers were providing sniper fire as we all were firing at the griffons. Suddenly, I heard the unholy sound of an enemy machine gun on our left as it pinned us down.

"JAKOB, SHOOT THE MOTHERFUCKER." I shouted into the radio as we hid behind a building and tried not to die. I heard a few soldiers praying as the machine gun kept firing at us.

"Sorry, I can't get *static* *static* Ile- *Static*" The radio died.

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT." I shouted as I threw the radio in frustration, which ended up getting shot up by said machine gunner.

"Any of you guys got a smoke grenade?" I asked. They looked at me with wide eyes until jack handed me one.

"Ok, Imma throw this to provide cover and make the machine gunner focus on me. Jack, mckenzie and david, I want you guys to flank him and blow him up. Got it?" I said as I put my finger over the pin, ready to pull it.

"Copy that. Get ready." Jack said as everyone else nodded. I pulled the pin, and tossed it. The smoke grenade soon blew up, giving us a small edge. I ran across the street and started firing at the machine gunners position, but he was protected by armor plating surrounding the gun and himself. He began to return fire at me, ignoring my teammates.

5 minutes later, the sound of the machine gun stopped. I peeked and saw my teammates putting a thumbs up. I ran towards them, thanked them, and we trekked on. Soon, the fighting stopped altogether as we made it to the middle of cloudsdale. We checked each and every home, and we wither found nothing, or bodies. Suddenly, I heard movement inside an abandon building. Me and David stacked up against the door before kicking it down.

"MARINES, MARINES." We shouted as we heard ponies screaming in fear. I flashed my flashlight and saw all the survivors inside the building.

"MOM, ARE YOU HERE?! MOM?!" Cloud shouted as he looked all over the building but didn't find his mother.

"Cloud, calm down. I'm sure she is here somewhere." I said as we looked around but came up short. Jack gave me a new radio and I radio in celestia.

"Celestia, I found multiple survivors. Send a carriage for them; I will signal their location with a flare. Over." I said as I waited for her reply.

"Copy that. Carriage is in route. E.T.A: 6 minutes.

"Jack, David, Mckenzie, and thomas. Stay with them. Everypony else, follow me." I ordered as we left the building and kept looking around the destroyed city. Cloud, having enough of waiting, sped off somewhere.

"CLOUD, WAIT." I shouted as I ran after him, leaving another pony in charge of the platoon. The chase lasted for about 5 minutes until I saw him entered the house of a cottage. The house was wrecked, the windows broken, and the flowers in the front lawn were burnt. Deciding it was best to leave cloud alone for a bit, I waited for him. He came out with a dazed look on his face, a look I knew too much about. Silently, I patted him on his head, considering that I didn't want to do too much or he might lash out. He just looked at me in tears and just walked back to the rest of the platoon.

I followed him in silence, but I heard someone laughing. That laughter was all too familiar. Quickening my pace, I ran and ran until I was face-to-face with the monster that caused all of this war and destruction.

Tirek

"Hello monkey. Fancy meeting you here." He said. I had my rifle aimed at him but he was smiling so sadistically that it made me a little nervous. I pulled the trigger but heard the unholy sound of the clicking from my rifle.

"Ah, no more ammo. You should have gotten more." He said as he drew a 12 inch dagger from behind him. I saw a ring on his finger glow purple. I remembered celestia mentioning that tirek also has a Ancient Weapon as well. I dropped my rifle and drew string from crosstail. Suddenly, the ground turned purple around him and he disappeared. I twirled my string and it turned into a sword. Suddenly, I was thrown 3 feet straight, before getting punched in the face to the ground. I got up and ran at him but he disappeared again before appearing on top of me and tried to go for a dab at me. I blocked it with my sword and sliced at him. I was only able to slice his cheek before he disappeared yet again and appeared in front of me.

"Damn it, I underestimated you" He said with a smirk before disappearing again. I was about to move before feeling the knife go in my back. I screamed in pain before falling. I sliced at him before the knife went any deeper. I couldn't even get up because of the blade. Reaching down, I grabbed the knife and pulled it out of my back. Darkness was beginning to take over little by little as tirek walked to me with a new knife in his palm.

"Goodbye miller." He said as he raised the knife.

**AAANNNNNDDDD CLIFFHANGER! I do apologize for not bringing this chapter sooner. (I apologize a lot don't I?) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.**


	51. Comatose

Hey guys, m4 here and I am sorry for not posting any new chapters these past few days. I am traveling and I felt it is my duty to write more, even if I am traveling. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: "So, this is it. The end of line...AGAIN?! I mean, I kind of did 'die' back in Iraq. I almost died in the big mountain explosion that I did cause. (Ironic, isn't it?) But, I just keep ending up in these types of situations, which is pretty cool and unfair at the same time. Cheating death so many times is quite surprising but now, its time to pay the price." Those thoughts kept going through my head as Tirek raised the knife over his head and lunged it down. Closing my eyes, I felt a huge pain in my chest. The knife went deeper and deeper until it came out of my back.

I was puking out blood by the point. Tears were streaming down my face as I began to black out. Tirek smirked, leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"You are so pathetic, boy. If you survive this, you will see an end to something far greater than you think." He said as he turned to see his enemy soldiers coming straight to us. He then flew off, leaving me to pass out from blood loss.

"Can this get any worse?" Was my last thought before blacking out.

* * *

Jacks P.O.V: "MILLER!" I shouted as I ran to my fallen Staff Sergeant. A knife was sticking out from his chest. Blood was coming out of his mouth and some landed on his face. Blood was also pouring out of his ears and I swore some blood was also coming out of his eyes.

"GET THE MEDIC." I shouted. A few guys ran to him and started working on him. The rest of the squad just stared at him in fear. Brandon was muttering a prayer, David was helping the other medics, and Thomas was just staring at his fallen Staff Sergeant.

"JACK, WE GOT A PULSE. EVERYONE, FALL BACK TO THE CHARIOTS." David shouted as we all began to run back with the wounded. We ended up with half of our Battalion either wiped out or wounded. They killed 99% of the griffons but some got away with their master. They won Cloudsdale but at what cost?

* * *

**Time Skip: 30 minutes**

Since we had wounded, the pegasus flew us straight to the hospital. I kept my hand on millers wound, not wanting more blood too come out. David was able to get the knife out but more blood gushed out in the process. They had to use up all of their Gauze, antibiotics, and other medical supplies on Miller. The rest of the wounded were given sedatives to calm themselves down. Once we landed at the hospital, we all rushed in with miller on a stretcher.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR." I shouted as we ran inside. Once they saw who we had in the stretcher, they immediately wheeled him into surgery. We just sat in the lobby, waiting for something good to come out of this situation. Pretty soon, Celestia came by and asked about millers situation. When we told her what happened, she flipped out and started bawling. After several hours waiting, the doctor came out.

"Doctor Hooves, is he ok?" Celestia asked in tears. The doctor sighed.

"There is no good way to put this but he is in a Coma." The doctor said. We all went wide eyed and celestia burst into tears.

"Wait, what do you mean?" David asked.

"In order to fix the internal injuries, we had to put him in a coma. We were able to fix all the damages inflicted upon him but he still hasn't woken up yet." The doctor said as Celestia was bawling.

"How long until he wakes up?" Thomas asks. The doctor sighs once more and looked at the Squad of humans.

"I don't know if he will even wake up." The doctor said before turning around and walking away. The only sound in the room was celestias crying and Brandons mutters of prayers.


	52. Lost

(WARNING: Content in this chapter will be very sad or heartbreaking. There are also some stuff that people might find uncomfortable or tear-breaking. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED)

* * *

Miller was just...a vegetable, to say the least. His body, hooked up to many machines and wires, looked pretty fucked up. Celestia cut off anything that involves work, and stayed with him. His Squad stayed and slept outside the hallway, not wanting to abandon their leader. Brandon was the worst out of all of them. He stayed awake all day and all night. He barley ate or drank, and the rest of the squad was worried about him.

Jakob, on his part, was doing his best to track the griffons. After Cloudsdale, the griffons went deeper into hiding. Not even celestia knows where they are. No one, not even the higher up soldiers and officers know where they are.

Cloud...he's a different story all together. After what went down, some guards helped Cloud with his mother. Now that she was Fat or Heavy... it was just hard to piece together a body when its parts where either everywhere or unrecognizable. They weren't able to figure out if one part was her skull or her rib.

The mane 6 tried to help. They really did try, but the squad wanted to be left alone. Celestia was too stressed out and didn't want any help, even when they asked. Pinkie tried to help them smile but no one did, even when it came to her antics.

Luna has taken celestias position as ruler for a while. Until this mess can get cleared up, every soldier, officer, and citizen were on high alert. No one knows if another attack will come.

Jacks P.O.V: I woke up, staring at the ceiling above me. The doctors were nice enough to let us sleep in the hallway, as long as we didn't block it. Stretching my arm and hearing the popping sound from it, I sighed and looked at the rest of the squad. They were all asleep, except brandon, who was still awake.

"Brandon, why the hell are you still asleep?" I asked.

"O-oh hey Jack." (Yawn) How are you doing?"

"Brandon, don't make me cut off your dick. Now, tell me: Why are you still awake?" I said, angrily

"(Sigh) I'm worried about miller." Brandon said as he got up and stretched.

"Yeah, no shit. Brandon, why do you care about Miller so much?"

"Did I ever tell you about my Fiancee?" He asked.

I looked at him surprised. Brandon had a fiancee? That woman must be either Blind, Crazy, or Bat-Shit insane.

"You had a Fiancee? Why am I hearing this now?" I asked.

"I might as well tell you."

**FLASHBACK: 2 Years Ago**

Brandon P.O.V: I was a private back in the day. Still fresh out of boot Camp, and scared as all hell about the war. I was the only one to Enlist in my family because I needed the money. Not only that, when I was in High School, a few recruiters from different branches came to my school and to my class. They talked and I enlisted in the marines. Simple as that.

_Brandon got out of the Humvee, and sighed as he stared at the sight of Camp providence. Picking up his tan camouflage bag, he began to walk to the Main office to check in. He was given orders by General Ralem to report to Camp Providence. It confused him, because he was supposed to go someplace else for MP (Military Police) training. He looked around and noticed some people staring at him. Quickening his pace, he made it inside the office and told the receptionist who he was. He was then told to wait for a few minutes _

_After waiting he was sent to the OC office, accompanied by a few MPs. Once outside, they knocked and waited for the general to call him in._

_"Come in." He called. Once inside, they all saluted him and stood at Attention._

_"Private Brandon McKenzie_, _you were ordered here to be assigned to a squad that needs your expertise with a Machine gun. You were also ordered here by General Ralem, Is that correct?" He asked._

_"SIR, YES SIR." Brandon said_

_"Very well. You will be assigned to Delta X-Ray 1. Your OC will be Corporal Miller Thompson. Understood?" _

_"Sir, Yes sir." He walked out and one of the MPs lead him through the camp. Brandon was nervous, considering that he never met these new people before. They stopped in front of a tent and the MP went inside. 2 minutes later, he came out with a very tall Blonde man. He had blue eyes, and a haircut that wasn't in regulation._

_"So your the new guy?" He held out his hand. "Nice of you to join us. The names Miller Thompson."_

"Miller made me feel welcomed into the Squad. It took you guys weeks until you finally warmed up to me. During that Tour, I got a call from my Fiancee that she was pregnant and that she was expecting my kid a few months from now."

_"Hey Miller, guess what?"_

_"What?" _

_" My girl is expecting my kid in a few months."_

_"Shit, I didn't know you were laid bro. How old are you, 19?"_

_"21, and I'm gonna ask for extended leave so I can be with her?"_

_"I can go if you want."_

_"Not a good Idea man, your needed here."_

_"Dude, I can easily ask for someone else to watch the rest of the squad for a while. Besides, a few months isn't gonna kill them."_

"Actually, it did brandon. Once you and Miller left for the states, the new OC was really bossy. I need to beat your ass for that." Jack retorted.

"Yeah, but the plane had some technical difficulties, so we had to stop in Texas, instead of California, L.A." Brandon said, ignoring Jacks comment.

_"Shit, another plane isn't gonna go the Cali because of weather here and there. Got any ideas Miller? I asked. Miller looked around and smirked._

_"Yeah, I do. Follow me. I followed him and we found a bright orange GT500 mustang behind a liquor store. He took out a knife, and picked the lock of it._

_"Dude, your stealing a car." Brandon said as they went inside and miller was hot wiring it._

_"No I'm not. This car is a rental, and besides, it's not stealing if you give it back." He said as the car turned on and they sped off._

We ended up stealing that Mustang and we drove straight to California from there. We had to stop for rest and gas, but it was worth it. While driving, 2 miles away from L.A, I get a call.

_"Hey Miller, could you get that?"_

_"I got it last time, you get it." _

_"I'm driving though asshole."_

_"(Sigh, picks up phone) Hello, this is Frank who gives a fuck. How can I help you? Miller asked. His eyes went wide eyes and handed the phone to me._

_"It's for your Fiancee Brandon." I literally snatched the phone from him and answered._

_"Teresa, is that you?"_

_"BRANDON, HURRY UP. THE BABIES COOOMMMIIINNNGGG."_

_"What, I didn't understand you. You said you need to pee?"_

_"JUST HURRY UP TO THE HOSPITAL, YOU ASSHOLE." (Hangs up)_

_"El Chica Loca." Miller said but earned a punch from me._

_"Shut up miller, I took spanish in high school."_

_"I took Russian, German, Spanish, and Polish in High School. I got it worse than you, so don't be a fuck tard."_

"We got to the Hospital and we literally ran inside. Miller had pushed past Guards, nurses, and patients while I ran behind. He could run fast. Once we made it to my fiancees room, we saw doctors operating on her. Apparently, the baby was stuck in the birth Canal and they had to operate on her. I was scared and a mess. But, Miller stood by my side through all of it. He got me food, water, whatever. I stayed outside the operating room, praying that she will be fine. We waited 15 hours straight, and still, nothing. But, the doctor soon came out and...the answer wasn't what I expected."

_"Doc, how is my wife and child?" The doctor looked very sad when he said what he was going to say._

_"I'm sorry but they are both dead. Your wife lost too much blood and the baby...his heart was too weak. I'm sorry." He left. I just stood there, processing what he just said. I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_"I'm sorry bro. Come on, let's head back to the hotel room." He said but I bursted into tears. I was praying to god, hoping that this was a bad dream and I needed to wake up. But, It wasn't. Miller picked me up over his shoulder and we left the hospital like that._

"You guys didn't do anything freaky in that hotel room?" Jack asked.

"No, you fucking idiot. We got 2 seperate beds and rooms."

_Once back, we went inside to our rooms. I didn't sleep. I went to the fridge and got out a couple of beers. Ended up getting drunk and passing out in the floor. I was shit for the past few days, always drinking or fighting. Even got into a fight with miller, but, he never once rose his fist. He blocked and pushed, but never punched._

* * *

"Damn, that's quite the tale Brandon. I'm sorry." Thomas said as he woke up.

"It's ok. But, I owe him my life for what happened. He stood by me, straight till the end." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

Jacks P.O.V: After hearing that, I was silent. I was surprised that Brandon even had a GIRL with him, much less one that isn't insane. Hearing the door open, I looked up and saw Jakob.

"Hey Jakob, whats up?" The look he had on was a different story all together.

"You guys...we need your help. The griffons are attacking Mainhatten."

* * *

**10 Minutes later.**

It felt weird going into battle without our leader. I was leading the squad but it felt really different...and strange. While we were flying in the carriage, everyone had a look of confusion or betrayal. I couldn't blame them, we left our leader behind.

"Jakob, how much longer until we get there?" Thomas asked.

"About 5 more minutes, give or take." Jakob said, while cleaning his R700 sniper rifle. Suddenly, they heard the screaming. Everyone stood up and saw the smoking buildings of mainhatten. They heard the gunshots and smelled the burning flesh off corpses of god knows what. Once they landed on the outskirts of mainhatten, all hell started.

Enemy machine guns were ripping through our defenses like we were paper. Blood and organs were being flown around, as well as grenades and rockets. I was firing my M16 at the enemy. But, no matter how many bullets we fired at them, they sent more back at us.

Tap, Tap, Tap

That sound, you couldn't hear yourself think. The loud banging, and the smell of smoke was so intoxicating that your eyes would puff so much that you can't see. After we cleared some of the griffons, we pushed forward. For some reason, the enemy was doubling back quicker than expected.

"Jakob, do you see what I see?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they are doubling back. Why?" He asked as he shot another griffon in the head.

"Something doesn't feel right." I said as we kept on pushing foward. For some reason, the griffons kept going more inland than coming at us. It was peculiar but we ignored it and kept pushing on.

My arm was hurting because of the rifle. Since the M16 has a good amount of kick in it, it jerks back and it hurts my arm. Soon, we noticed the remaining griffon forces in the middle of Town Square. With whatever we had left, we finished them off. One by one, Piece by piece.

"MAINHATTEN IS OURS AGAIN." One soldier cried as the rest cheered. But, it was all cut off by a strange sound. It sounded like something was whistling. I looked up and noticed a brown dot at least 7 miles from us. My eyes went wide when I saw it.

"EVERYONE, FALL BACK. FALL BACK, THEY JUST DROPPED THE NUKE." I shouted. We turned and and ran. Ran for dear life but we heard the whistling stop and a echoing boom behind us. I turned around and saw a mushroom cloud in the sky and the radiation wave was coming.

"SHIT, JAKOB GET OUT OF HERE. TELL MILLER WE'RE SORRY." I said, the wave coming closer.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU. I CAN TELEPORT US BACK." He said.

"NO TIME, TAKE BRANDON WITH YOU AND FLY. HURRY." I shouted as I pushed brandon to Jakob. They looked at me with sorrow in their eyes but I didn't care. They nodded, and flew off. I turned to the wave, tears fell from my eyes as I saluted. The rest of the squad did the same, and tears were falling from their eyes as well. The wave was about to engulf us but I smiled.

"Oorah." Was the last thing I said before everything went white.


	53. Waking Up (Re-Edited)

**Time Skip: 3 Months.**

Millers P.O.V: Have you ever woken up from a near death experience? If you haven't, don't, it sucks. Another question; Have you ever been on a heavy Hangover that you can't just feel yourself do anything. Well, those 2 things are what you feel when you wake up from a stab wound on a hospital bed with Morphine in your system. I felt like I was hit by 7 busses, each having a bomb on them, then getting hit by 2 jetliners.

"Good, your awake." A voice said. Turning my head a little, I saw the last person who I wanted to see.

Nightwish

"It's been a while since I first met you. The last thing I remember is being thrown into a cage with my kind." She growled. She was in a human form, but her skin was the same color as her pony form. Her pony features remained the same, as well as her long tail. She had on a nurse uniform but it showed a lot of her Cleavage.

"What do you want? Also, How long was I out?" I asked.

"You were out for 3 months. During that time, I was able to escape with my minions. But, deciding that playing the bad guy wasn't working for me, I turned to the allies." She said as she stood up, and walked towards him.

"Since I have some Medical Expertise, they decided to let me work. Under the supervision of some Royal Guards of course." She said while pointing at the Guard standing at the door.

"While, in return, they give me some Penicillin shots and immunity from any acts of violence from ponies." She said as she reached over to get something, while smothering his face with her big tits.

"*mmph* St-mmph. STOP" I shouted, while trying not to look at her very large *Assets*.

"That felt good. Maybe if you be a good boy, I can let you see what's under this uniform." She said with a wink. Groaning, I tried to sit up straight, but Nightwish ended up helping me anyways.

"Where are the rest of my team?" I asked. Suddenly, she turned very silent.

"They died when the Griffons dropped the nuke on Mainhatten. Brandon and Jakob were the only survivors." She said, crossing her legs. My eyes went wide.

"What else?" I asked. She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"After the Nuke was dropped, The C.C.D.C (Canterlot Center Of Disease Control) Categorize Mainhatten as a Class 10 Hazardous location. All ponies living there, minutes 5 Survivors, are dead. The 5 survivors were able to make it out of there because of Jakob. He was able to slow time down enough to get 5 ponies, nopony else." She paused, looking at me with concern.

"Go on." I urged.

"Your buddies Cloud and Brandon are a mess. Cloud is in the hospital for drinking too much and his Livery isn't functioning properly. So, he will need to get a new one. Brandon is in the same boat, but I guess human livers are stronger than ponies. He is still drinking but not as much as Cloud. Your friends, or whatever remains of them, visit you from time to time." She paused again, but the look on my face forced her to continue.

"The war is now on a cease-fire period. Each kingdom decided to have some time for its soldiers to visit home and stay with their families for a while. In doing so, some of them are beginning to bury the soldiers that didn't make it. Celestia, Luna, and all high ranking officials are going to make a statement in a couple of hours but I was still ordered to inform her if anything new came up. I'll talk to you more later." She said as she got up and left. Laying back on my bed, I closed my eyes but it didn't help tears flow down my cheeks.

**Sorry for the short chapter, Something cool came up and I felt lazy writing this chapter. But, this is what your going to get, so don't COMPLAIN! Anyways, I hope you guys are having a good Summer Vacation and I will talk to you guys later.**


	54. The Plan

Hey guys, M4 here and I hope you all have been enjoying your summer vacation. If only it was longer because the most hated thing is around the corner...SCHOOL! But, I hope you all enjoy this summer vacation while it lasts and I will talk to you guys later.

Millers P.O.V: "OW!" I shouted as they took the syringe out of my arm. This is the 6th TIME they took blood out of my system. Now, I know what ya'll are thinking: Why is a United States Marine, who got shot multiple times, complaining about shots? Well, allow me to answer that for you. They are drawing blood with a 6 INCH NEEDLE! Now, they already drew 2 pints and I passed out. But, Celestia and the doctors wanted to make sure I didn't have an poison or weird residue in me, so they drew a couple more milliliters of blood, and they just now finished.

Now, I don't know if this was true or this was celestias way of saying _"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT HAVING SEX WITH ME!"_ None the less, I couldn't complain. Twilight and the Mane 6 came by to visit from time to time, with Pinkie Pie bringing me some cakes to eat as well. Now, I am stuck in bed, with nothing to do but stare out the window and look at what happened to Mainhatten.

Every since the Nuke was dropped, the sky in Mainhatten is black as stone and not even the sunlight could be seen there. No one could live there anymore, no one.

But, I was more focused on my dead teammates than anything. Some C.C.D.C Members tried to find any remains of my team but they didn't find anything. I was upset and I wanted to cry but something new came. A new feeling that was oh so familiar.

Revenge.

By then, my blood was pumping. I was so angry that I didn't realize I was choking one of the doctors. When I came to, I let him go and apologized. Celestia was notified about the incident and came down to the hospital to chew my ass out. Thankfully, Jakob was able to calm her down before she ripped off my dick. (She actually SAID that threat. How I know? Because I can hear her and Jakob argue outside my door)

Now, lets go back to whats happening now. Right now, I was rubbing my sore arm because the needle went too deep and I felt it almost hit my bone.

"Hey Miller, how you doing?" Jakob asked as he entered my room.

"It's been a while Jakob. I'm fine. Just a quick question; Do you guys have weed here?" I asked.

"No, why?" He countered. I sighed and brought myself up from my bed.

"Hey, since I'm in this much pain, weed can help. But, it is an illegal substance, so, whatever." I said as I put my feet on the ground. But, I recoiled because the ground is TOO DAMN COLD.

"Want me to help you?" He asked. I motioned him to come closer. I stood up, and wrapped my hand on his neck for support. He helped walk outside my room and into the small cafe that they had. Thankfully, he gave me jeans to put on under my robe so no one saw my my 'full moon'.

"So, any new news about the enemy?" I asked as we sat down in an empty table.

"Yeah, The griffon army is being broken little by little. They don't want to be near a king who nuked 40,000 of their own." He paused as he drank a cup of coffee.

"As for us, our army is at a minimum 230,000 ponies standing. Most aren't willing to go fight, especially Brandon and Cloud." He said with a sigh.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, fear in my voice.

"I found cloud in his mothers house, drunk as a human, next to 2 mares who I know are whores. Brandon, on the other hand, literally is living in a bar drowning most of the alcohol without paying but I was able to pay off the owner." He said. I was wide eyed, and just muttered curses.

"So, what now?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"I don't know man. Besides, we are in a cease-fire period. Plus, you are in no condition to fight." He said. I groaned in dismay before grabbing my mug and sipped some coffee while racking my brain for any ideas.

"I have an idea but it might be a little Suicidal. You game?" I asked. He set down his mug.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Ok, so, I have one of the Ancient Weapons of Equestria and so does Tirek. His weapon can make portals so he can teleport, etc. My weapon is a string base weapon that can grab someone and slice the enemy. So, lets use them to our advantage.

"I already don't like this." Jakob muttered but listened to him anyways.

"What if I act as bait? Think about it, he only wants me. So, I wear Crosstail and when he uses the portel, which I know he will, I would use crosstail to wheel him in and kill him wherever we land." I said.

"But, what happens if he brings his army." He said. I looked at him straight into his eyes.

"Then, let that be the final battle of this war." I said, lifting up my mug. Jakob nodded and we clinked together our mugs.

(**I am so sorry for the short chapter but hey, whatever. But, I am back and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will talk to you guys later)**


	55. Friends Reunite

**(A/N) Hey Guys, the Almighty M4 here. I know you all hate me for not writing in a while. Well, you can curse me out or whatever, because I was buzy. But, I do apologize for that.**

**Well, I have Good news and Bad news. The bad news is that M.A.P.A is now in it's final few chapters. Yes, it's sad but hey, it was fun while it lasted.**

**I am going to put up a poll. This poll will determine the fate of M.A.P.A Itself. These are the options:**

**1) Make a sequel**

**2) Leave the fic as it is**

**3) Let another author make a sequel of M.A.P.A.**

**Now, I will not judge or say anything bad about what you picked. (But, if you picked 3 and it comes out on top, It will be my choice on who will be the author to take on the role of the sequel.)**

**In good news, I am writing other really good fics that your guys should check out. I am also collaborating with SoaringGryphonProductions on a fanfic that incorporates my OC. **

**Ok, enough chit-chatter. Let the chapter...COMMENCE!**

Millers P.O.V: With the help of Jakob, getting out of the hospital was easy. Sure, I fell and tripped a few times but we needed to go do something important. Walking down a path into the woods, we ended up into a valley and a carrage was in the middle of a field of flowers. Opening the door for me, I walked in and sat down.

"Take us to Clouds place please." I ordered softly. They nodded, spread their wings, and flew away with us in tow.

**(I hour later)**

Once the carriage landed on the fluffy cloud, we got out. I was still shirtless but the hospital gown covered by bare chest. Thankfully, my full moon wasn't exposed and my pants, thankfully, was kept on. (Before you ask, I always wear a belt because sometimes, when running, the pants becomes loose.)

Looking at clouds house, the outside looked the same. The blue color of the house radiated in the sunlight. It looked like a cute bunny house.

But, on the inside, it was just...horrific. The house was dark as all hell, and it smelled horribly of Alcahol and Urine. The kitchen plates, windows, and some cupboards were broken. The bathroom toilet was clogged to the max, and it was just...gross.

In the main Bedroom, Cloud laid their, in his bed sandwiched between 2 mares. Beer and wine bottles were scattered around the floor, and the room smelled heavily of semen.

Going over to Cloud, Jakob used his magic to pick him up and drop him on the floor.

"HEY, THAT WA-." He stopped talking when he saw Miller.

"Miller, is tha-?" His eyes went wide and they watered. Getting up, he ran to miller and tackled him into a bear hug.

"I thought you were going to die." Tears fell onto Millers gown.

"Yeah, I'm happy to but can you please let me go? You might kill me." Letting me go, I took a deep breathe from the lack of oxygen.

Smiling, I patted him on the head. He immediately shooed those "Females" out of his house and we helped him clean up his act.

Once finished, I sent Jakob to get Brandon here so we can discuss our plan. We began to talk about his drinking problem, and ways to stop it from becoming a bigger issue. Soon, the conversation dragged on to my team mates. He said sorry so many times that I had to slap him from saying that.

"It wasn't your fault. It was that bastard Tireks fault." I said, but felt a tear flow down my left cheek. The door soon opened and in came Jakob with a sleeping brandon on his back.

"Sorry, he was just very drunk." He said, laying the sleeping soldier on the now clean couch. Going to the kitchen, he filled a cup with water, walked back to brandon, and splashed it over his face. He shot up from the couch, anger in his eyes.

"WHAT THE F-." He stopped when he saw me. Instead of bum rushing me, he walked over and embraced me.

"Man, it's good to have you back." He said, with a teary eyed, puppy look on his face. I chuckled and motioned for him and cloud to sit on the table.

"Ok guys, so here is our plan."

**(10 minutes later)**

"So, what do you think?" I asked. The look on the faces was...PRICELESS.

They both gave me that look that said "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Are you crazy? You could die!" Cloud exclaimed while brandon just shrugged.

"Yeah, but if you two can come back with us, there will be a chance where no one will die." I said, assuring them. Thinking about it, they nodded and agreed to help us.

Going outside, I looked up at the sky, alone. Feeling the breeze against my skin, I sighed and smiled.

"I'll see you soon baby girl. I'm coming."


	56. Update 2

Hey Guys, M4 here. This is NOT a chapter for M.A.P.A, Its an update.

In all honesty, I had not idea what I was doing when I created the polls, much less KNEW what it was.

But, I asked around the fanfic world and some authors came to assist me on it.

So far, there has been only 1 person who had voted for the polls, but I made it late at knight and it took a while for the polls to start anyway.

So, if you would like to vote, here is what you have to do. Go to my Profile, and on top of my bio, is the big question.

It also has a link next to it that says, in Blue letters, Vote Now! Click on it and it will give you three choices. You can only pick 1 and once finished, Click the button that says vote.

Everything is self-explanatory and really easy. It only takes a couple of seconds to do so.

On another note, In a few hours, I will post another chapter of my RWBY fanfic Punishment, that is also a crossover to the Marvel Netflix series Daredevil.

If you haven't read it, I encourage you to do so. It's a really good fic, and most people enjoy it.

Soon, I am going to move someplace where I can have more time writing my Fanfics and such, so be patient.

Ok, now that everthing is done and said, I do hope you guys have a good day and I will talk to you later.


	57. The Final Battle Part 1

(A/N): Hey guys, M4 are winding down to the LAST few chapters of M.A.P.A. Yep, this is it, the end of an Era. (I'm being over dramatic but I don't care.) But, whatever, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.

Tirek sat on his makeshift throne, eating a pile of Grapes and chicken legs that one of his men brought him.

His army was at a maximum 60,000 strong because some of them left or went M.I.A. (Missing in Action)

While he was getting the most delicious of foods, his men were getting bread crumbs and sips of water.

"Sir, we got a message." The griffon messanger handed him a scroll.

"Lord Tirek, Miller Thompson is willing to give himself up for the fate of all Equestria and it's occupants. Please meet us at the Lake in the Middle of the Everfree forest. From there, we will marry in Holy Matrimony as well. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

He smirked as he got up, and took his crown from a stand.

"ALL MEN RISE. CELESTIA HAS GIVEN UP AND DECIDED TO GIVE UP THAT RETCHED HUMAN. WE HAVE WON!" The griffons cheered as they grabbed their weapons and followed their king out of their hidout.

The army of Ponies stood hidden in the trees, while Miller and Celestia stood out in the open field. The Lake was nearby as well, but the field was very open. This was kinda like a battle field for the Civil war.

The sky was gray and the wind started to speed up. The ponies were all armed to the teeth, with Kevlar uniforms and helmets. Snipers were camouflaged in the trees, and Machine Gunners were hidden in the grass.

The entire Battalion, unfortunately had only 35,000 men strong. It was only with a miracle if they were able to prevail against an army strong of 60,000.

"Hey Celestia, just a question. What happened with Nightwish and her minions?" Celestia looked at him and smiled.

"Since they helped us at the mountain, we gave them a house at the beach in Mareami. They are probably on the Beach, cooking BBQs or some other sorts. (Miami but with Mare in it, in case you are confused.)

"Well, we'll talk about that later. Here they come." Celestia turned and saw the griffons marching towards them.

This battle will decide who will win and who will die.


End file.
